Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: FIXING UP. Yuzu was a normal horny girl one day until she met Sora Shuinin, who tells her she is one of the legendary Papillon Senshi who will save the world and defeat the LDS Dynasty. She then meets the mysterious guy named Tomato Dream, who she falls in love with. Fruitshipping. Hentai
1. Butterfly 1-Papillon Yuzu (fixed)

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 1-Papillon Yuzu

**Sayuri Lapis: Attention! I am rewriting this story because there are a lot of inconsistences and errors. I am also going to rewrite Masumi's personality because I now know her better than I did when I first watched ARC V almost a year ago. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. ARC V belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi and Papillon Rose belongs to Pink Company and Shinji Tobita. **

**SONGS:**

**Opening: Rosetta-Papillon Rose**

**Battle Song: Everlasting Love-Papillon Rose**

**Ending: Bara No Priere-Papillon Rose **

Our story takes place in Maiami City, a third class city where a lot of people are working off their bottoms off to just make a good living and of course, known for its large amount of love hotels and prostitutes. Our female protagonist named Yuzu Hiragi, will unknowingly have a fate coming to her.

"Damn that teacher!" Yuzu screamed as she ran. "She made me stay after class for detention because I didn't complete my homework on time!"

She then looked at her watch. "Aaahhhh!" I am late for work!"

Yuzu ran to the crowded part Maiami City. "Move it bozos!" She said to a group of morbidly obese people, who stood still in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Damn it!" She cussed, trying to get through him. As she ran into the pub called Papillon, she saw her boss standing next to the door. "Late for the 2nd time this week Yuzu-chan! Change into your lingerie!" He shouted.

"Yes sir." The pink haired girl muttered. She looked at her work uniform. It was pink bra and underwear and decorated with butterflies and roses and lace covered it as well. "I don't feel like wearing it today." She looked around the room and saw a maid costume. "That looks better." She squealed and took it off of the mannequin. As she was changing, she looked at her pink butterfly mark on her right arm.

When she asked her father about her birth mark when she was a child, he just said that it meant that she was his princess. Now that she was an older teenager, she just shrugged it off. After all, almost everyone was born with something special right?

Masumi Kotsu was wearing a black thong and high black boots along with a black lace bra and sitting next to an older man, who was pouring alcohol into a cup. "Would you like anything else master?" She seductively asked.

"Yeah, I want to see that girl, the strong one who has pink hair and lovely blue colored eyes." He said. "What was her name again?"

"Oh, you mean Yuzu Hiragi?" Masumi asked in disgust. "Yeah, Yuzu Hiragi-chan!" He said drunkenly. Masumi Kotsu looked around and stood up. She walked up to the boss. "My master wants to see Yuzu." She told him.

"Ah!" He said and looked around. "Yuzu-chan! Come out to see your master!"

"Coming boss." Yuzu called out and walked seductively out of the changing room. The boss stood there in shock.

"This is a lingerie pub, Not a maid café you nitwit!" He furiously yelled. "Whatever. Let me arouse him." Yuzu stuck her tongue out at him. The boss couldn't say anything else.

"I heard you called me master." Yuzu sweetly called out and hung her chest above him. "Does this feel good master?" She asked as she rubbed her breasts against his head. "Y-Yes, this feels like heaven." He moaned.

Masumi just watched in disgust, "What a slut." She muttered under her own breath. As Yuzu was rubbing, she laughed and as soon as she was done rubbing, she stood back up and noticed an ugly brown thing between her chest.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it out. "Yuzu-chan!" The boss yelled. "Put that back on his head!" "Wait, is this a wig?" She asked, looking down at the grown man's bald head. The grown man was speechless.

Yuzu then started to giggle, and then she laughed so hard. "A wig!" The pink haired girl laughed so hard, she banged the couch.

"Put it back on his head right this instant Yuzu-chan!" The boss screamed. "Fine." Yuzu grumbled as soon as she stopped laughing and put it back on his head.

After closing time, Yuzu was in the staff room. Yuzu was standing in front of the boss's desk with the boss himself was glaring at her.

"YUZU-CHAN!" The boss screamed. "I AM VERY ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR TOWORDS THAT CUSTOMER!"

"It wasn't my fault, as I was arousing him, the wig popped off of him." Yuzu explained. "Not only that, but you wore a maid outfit instead. Don't you know that our customers were frowning on you because of what you wore earlier?" The boss asked.

Yuzu shook her head. "I will punish you…" The boss started, "Under the name of moon!" He did a pose that was similar to Sailor Moon. "You shall pay 90.00 for breaking the uniform code!" He said.

_God, what a loser. Looks like I'm gonna have to do the extreme. _Yuzu thought, smirking

The pink haired girl then faced him, took his tie and yanked it. "Are you sure you really want to do that?" She asked. "Y-Yes, why?" He asked.

"I can always quit my job and go to the first class pub Purple Gardens down the street and work there." She said.

The boss then turned pale. "N-No, don't do that. If you do, we'll lose money, since you are the reason why a lot of men come here." He stuttered. Yuzu smiled, "Hee hee." She snickered. "Am I free to go now?" She asked.

In the streets of Maiami city, a little blue haired boy roamed the streets with a lollipop in his mouth. "So master says there is Papillon Senshi here?" He asked.

While he was walking, he came upon the pub. "Papillon?" He asked. A rose scented fragrance then came across his nose. "This smell…" He started. "This is the smell of the senshi!" He finished and ran to the back of the building

Yuzu put 3 quarters into the vending machine to buy a bottle of beer. "Uugghh, he still made me pay 90.00." She muttered as she drank her beer. "What an asshole he is!" She said drunkenly as she finished her beer and kicked the bottle. "Ouch!" A voice said Huh. "? Who is that?" She asked.

A little boy with blue hair and a blue suit with a lollipop in his mouth walked over to her. He had a big bump on his head. He then sniffed her. "Hey, why are you sniffing me twerp? You elementary school students should be in bed by now!" Yuzu snapped, looking ticked.

"Well, excuse YOU, I don't go to school." He said and continued to sniff her. "Just as I thought, you are one of them!" He said.

"What are you saying?" Yuzu asked. "Who am I one of?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." The little boy cleared his voice and looked at her. "My name is Sora Shuinin, and I am trying to look for the Papillon soldiers that will save this world from the vicious LDS Dynasty."

"Papillon Soldiers? LDS Dynasty?" Yuzu asked. "I don't get this, you have the wrong person!" She said and started to walk away. "You may walk away from me, but you can't walk from your fate." He said.

Yuzu stopped walking and looked at Sora. "What do you mean by that?" She nervously asked. "You have a pink butterfly birthmark on your arm right?" He asked.

"Yeah. You mean this?" She said and rolled up her sleeve, showing her pink butterfly mark. Sora nodded. "That means you are one of the destined Papillon Soldiers. Now say this, "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" He said. "I don't need to say it, especially since it has a dirty word." Yuzu snapped and walked away. "Wait, you need to transform. The minions of the LDS Dynasty are loitering around Maiami City, they could capture you!" Sora yelled.

"I don't care. You can recruit another Papillon Soldier, any other soldier but me!" She yelled. _What an impolite and rude girl. _Sora thought. _Is she really one of them? _

"Papillon Soldier, what is that?" She asked herself as she was walking. "The Papillon Soldiers are the vulgar and slutty girls that need to be defeated." A voice said.

"What?" Yuzu asked. She looked up and saw a man on top of a building. "You are one of the vulgar Papillon Soldiers that need to be defeated. My name is Shingo Sawatari, one of the comrades of the LDS Dynasty."

"Yeah, big joke loser; I'm not a Papillon Soldier, although some weird boy said I was one back there." Yuzu said. Shingo then jumped down from the building and surrounded Yuzu. "You will be food for our Chairman." He said and looked at her arm.

"That butterfly on your shoulder is proof you are one of the soldiers as well as your scent. Now come along, Chairman would never hurt you." Shingo said and squeezed her neck.

"Stop…It…" Yuzu gasped. Sora then ran around the corner and saw what was going on. "Yuzu, shout the words I told you earlier! Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" he said.

"Ok…Rose…Orgasm…Power…Erection…" Yuzu gasped again. A pink flash then surrounded her. "This is…" Shingo squinted letting go of her and trying to cover himself from the light.

Yuzu did a twirl and a pink bra and thong along with a white belly cloth with a gold pattern and a rose printed on it tied with a crimson, one-sided back ribbon. Her shoulders were covered by pink puffy sleves with gold cuffs at the end. She wore white gloves with pink lining. Her hair had silver butterfly clips instead of her blue clips. The look finished off with pink satin socks and pink and white slippers.

She opened her eyes and did a wink. "The pink rose butterfly of this city! Papillon Yuzu!" She said. "Great Job Papillon Yuzu!" Sora said. "You look so cool."

Shingo smirked. "What is so funny Shingo?" Yuzu asked. "Nothing, it's just that you are such a joke, Chairman has been looking for papillon senshi, and you are one of them!" He said and sprung towards her.

"Papillon Yuzu! Touch your crotch!" Sora yelled. "Eww…Why?" Yuzu asked in disgust. "Just do it! Don't ask any questions!"

Yuzu touched her crotch and her gem started to glow. "Wh-What's going on? I am starting to feel so horny!" She cried in pleasure. Suddenly, a vibrator out and Papillon Yuzu caught it in midair. "What's this?" She asked.

"That's your Pinky Vibrator. It's a weapon for defeating enemies like him." Sora said, pointing at Shingo.

"Hah, I don't think you'll be ready for that. First, you have to face my clones." Shingo smirked. Black figures then appeared. "Aim the vibrator at them!" Sora shouted.

Yuzu nodded and turned the vibrator on and pointed the vibrator to them. Pink circles shot out of it and the minions soon died off.

"Tch, you won't get away with this." The brown haired boy said and jumped over to Yuzu. "What are you…?" Yuzu started as her vibrator disappeared, but Shingo kissed her on the lips. "Looks like I need to do some seduction on you." He whispered and his fingers trailed down her legs and up her crotch.

_No!_ Yuzu screamed in her thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" A male voice shouted. Shingo and Yuzu looked up and saw a mysterious shadow. "I will introduce you two people that are part of the audience. A mysterious villian and a nameless maiden!"

"Who are you?" Shingo asked. "My name is Tomato Dream! And I want you to leave that woman alone! Let her go or I will release my Fruit Bomb Attack!" Tomato Dream said.

"Like I would ever do that! She's what we need for our Chairman!" Shingo shouted. "You're not listening to me and you asked for it, Fruit Bomb Attack!" He shouted and shot out a bunch of fruit bombs. "Nooo! Please forgive me Chairman!" Shingo screamed as he disappeared, as the fruit bombs exploded.

"Wow…" Yuzu started. She then looked at the shadowy prince, he had a red clown suit on and he had a white mask with red eyes painted on it. "Who are you?" She asked. The man with the mask smiled mysteriously. "My name is Tomato Dream." He whispered.

"Tomato Dream?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

Tomato Dream nodded, "I am sure we will meet again, my princess." He whispered and kissed her hand. He jumped up into the sky in half a second, leaving her bewildered. "Tomato Dream…" She whispered and fainted. In her heart, a seed started to sprout. That flower would hold her feelings of love.

"Papillon Yuzu!" Sora cried and ran over to her. "Wake up!"

This would be the beginning of a new adventure for Papillon Yuzu along with her sidekick Sora Shunin.

To be continued in Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream


	2. Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream (fixed)

Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream

**Sayuri Lapis: Second Chapter fixed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.**

"Huh…Where am I?" Yuzu moaned as she opened her eyes. "You're in your bedroom of course." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Yuzu sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in her bedroom alright, Sora sat next to her on a chair. "You fainted yesterday, so I brought you here to your home." He explained.

"Thanks Sora, and…HEY!" She yelled at the last word. "How did you know I live here?"

The blue haired boy smiled, "My instinct I suppose." He answered her. "Get out my house! My dad will probably think of you as a stranger." The pink haired girl yelled. "That's no longer a problem." Sora told her as he licked his lollipop.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked. "When I brought you home, I hypnotized your father so he would think I am your lifelong brother. Now that I am part of your family, I can keep a close eye on you." The blue haired boy said. Yuzu felt like she was going to faint. "Don't worry; I studied human customs so I won't be that much trouble."

"That's not the problem!" Yuzu said. "What's the problem then?" Sora asked. "You becoming part of my family! I always liked being an only child. Why do you have to come in?" Yuzu whined. "I need to keep a close eye on you because you are one of the Papillon Senshi."

"No, I am not a Papillon Senshi!" Yuzu screamed. "Yes, you are. What does that pink butterfly mark on your shoulder mean then?" Sora pointed to her left arm.

Yuzu then looked at her arm. She then remembered what happened last night, transforming into Papillon Yuzu, fighting off Shingo, and meeting Tomato Dream. "I guess last night wasn't a dream after all." She murmured softly.

She then remembered the kiss that Tomato Dream left on her hand. "That kiss." She murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"Before I forget, take this." The blue haired boy took out a white vibrator with a butterfly on it and a pink gem on the end. It looked similar to the one last night, but this one was a lighter shade of pink. "What's this?" Yuzu asked. "That is a vibrator. You need to masturbate for half an hour so you can transform into Papillon Yuzu again." Sora explained.

"Ok, thanks." Yuzu muttered. She then looked at her clock, it said 8:15. "Shit! School begins in 15 minutes!" She yelled and got up.

After rushing through hygiene and breakfast, she ran out of the house. "Why are you going with me?" She yelled. "I have to keep a close eye on you!" Sora answered. "You can't go with me to school; you're a kid! Go scat away!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'll figure out something!" Sora called out. "Just run to school!"

Yuzu nodded and continued to run as fast as she could. Soon, she arrived to school and sat down at her seat. "Late again ?" The teacher scolded.

Yuzu hung her head down. "As your punishment, you will stand outside of this classroom holding two buckets." She said.

Yuzu stood outside of the classroom holding the two buckets. "What a mean teacher!" She grumbled. "Yuzu!" A familiar voice called out. Yuzu looked in the opposite direction and gasped. She saw Sora wearing the uniform.

"H-How…" She stammered. "I hypnotized the principal into thinking that I am a student here. Is this your classroom?" He asked, licking a lollipop.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to scat!" Yuzu gnashed her teeth. "I already told you earlier, I need to keep an eye on you." The blue haired boy told her.

"I am a teenager, not a child. I should be watching over you!" Yuzu yelled.

" !" The teacher scolded, opening the door. "Do not yell in the hallway! And what's that kid…" She stopped talking when Sora showed her a swirly lollipop.

"My name is Sora Shuinin, when I put this lollipop away, you will think I am part of your class. I also want you to think Yuzu is a kind student who does not mean any mistake is that clear?" He asked. The teacher nodded. "Come in Sora Shuinin."

Yuzu and Sora arrived into the class and the class started to murmur. Sora then took out his lollipop again and hypnotized the class and took the seat next to Yuzu. "You are such a rotten kid." Yuzu muttered under breath.

"Watch your mouth; I can always make things worse for you." Sora warned her, licking the lollipop again.

"Like what?" Yuzu asked.

"I can hypnotize the mayor here to kick you out of the city and feed you to the sharks." Sora snickered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yuzu growled. The teacher started to talk. "Class, we have a new student. He just moved here to Maiami City. Please be kind to our new classmate."

"Whatever." Yuzu shrugged. Sora just kept licking his lollipop. "Come in." She went to the door and said. The student came in. He hand red and green and red eyes. He wore goggles on his head.

"Wow! He looks hot." Some girls giggled. "Class, meet Yuya Sakaki. Please be kind to him for the time being." The teacher said.

Sora stopped licking his lollipop and looked at the new student. "Master." He muttered under his breath. Yuya looked around at the class and stopped when he saw Yuzu. "I would like a seat next to that pink haired girl." Yuya told the teacher.

"Sure, please leave that seat Tomoko." The teacher said. The brown haired girl nodded and walked over to a different seat.

The red and green haired teen went over to the seat next to Yuzu and sat down. He looked at her, which creeped her out. _Why is he looking at me? _She thought.

"Why are you looking at me?" The pink haired girl asked. "Nothing." Yuya muttered and faced the front of the classroom. "What's your name?" He then asked.

"Yuzu. Yuzu Hiragi." She mumbled. _He looks kind of familiar. I feel like I have seen him somewhere before. _Yuzu thought. Sora smiled and bit out of a candy bar.

Meanwhile, in a castle, a tall lady sat on a chair surrounded by male servants, who were fondling her and groping her. She opened her eyes and saw all of her servants kneeling below her. "YOU HAVE FOUND A SOLDIER THAT AWAKENED AND YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE HER?"

"Please Himeka-sama! Give me another chance!" Shingo begged. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME SHINGO!" She roared. The brown haired boy whimpered and hung his head down. "I can't believe a senshi has awakened, is she trying to find the climax gem?"

"Allow me to go next Chairman Himeka-sama, I, The star fighter Hokuto will find the Climax Gem for you to make you very fulfilled and happy. After all, Shingo failed to find it because he is too stupid." A purple haired man bowed to the woman and kissed her hand. "Hokuto, you may go find the Climax Gem while I punish Shingo Sawatari here." The woman glared at Shingo coldly.

"Very well." Hokuto smirked and faded away, leaving glitter. "As for you!" The chairman growled at Shingo, "You're going to have to wait until your turn next time."

"Whaat?" Shingo whined.

Soon, it was the end of the school day. "Where are we going to go now?" Sora asked as he and Yuzu were leaving the building. "I have to go to work." Yuzu answered.

"Where?" The blue haired boy asked. "I have to go to Papillon. It's a café where I work at." The pink haired girl answered him.

Soon, they arrived to the café. "You stay here. I need to change into my uniform."

"I need to be with you though. What if someone gropes you?" Sora asked. "Look Sora, you're just saying that so you can gawk at my body." Yuzu said.

"Not true. I don't even like your body anyway, your boobs are small as golf balls and your thighs are as fat as cow blubber." The blue haired boy snickered. That comment really ticked Yuzu off.

"Why you little brat…" She growled. "I'm gonna rip you to pieces and feed you to the wolves."

Just as Yuzu was going to beat up Sora, her boss came in. "We have customers waiting Yuzu." He snapped. He glared at her when he saw Sora next to her. "Yuzu, who is that little boy?" He asked.

"He's my little brother." The pink haired girl answered. "I'm sorry, but children are not allowed here. This is an adult café. I'm going to have to kick him out on the streets." The boss said.

The blue haired boy then took a lollipop out and showed it to the boss. "My name is Sora Shuinin, as you look into this lollipop, you will let me into this café at all times and think of me as an adult. You will also think of me as an employee right?" He asked. The boss nodded dumbly. "Now go on to your job." He dully said.

Yuzu and Sora walked out to the table and gasped to see who was there.

To be continued in Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I hope you enjoy the edited and improved chapter. **


	3. Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi (fixed)

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi

**Sayuri Lapis: Chapter 3 fixed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V or Papillon Rose, which I got the idea for this story from. **

"Y-Yuya?" Yuzu gasped. The green and red haired teen smiled. "Hey Yuzu, You work here?" He asked. "Y-Yeah." The pink haired girl answered him. "Would you like anything?"

"I would like some juice as my drink please." The teen said. "Y-yes master." Yuzu muttered and walked away. Sora then sat down next to Yuya.

"Master, why did you come here?" He asked, licking his lollipop.

"I wanted to know how you were doing." Yuya answered. "It's only been a day; we haven't fought any enemies yet today." Sora said.

"How is Yuzu doing with her new power?" The red and green haired teen asked. "She still doesn't believe she's a Papillon Soldier. I tried to tell her that the butterfly mark on her shoulder proves it, but she's not listening." Sora breathed.

"Well, she'll accept it later on. So we'll tell our boss that everything's going well." Yuya told him and looked outside. Yuzu then walked over to their table and placed his drink in front of him. "Here's your new drink master." Yuzu said and bowed.

"Why do you call me master?" Yuya asked. "All maids are supposed to call the customers they serve that." The pink haired girl explained. She then went behind him and buried his head into her chest. "Does that feel good master?" She giggled. "Mmmppphhggmmm…." He muffled into her chest.

"Yuzu!" Sora scolded. "Part of the job twerp." She said and stuck her tongue out. The blue haired boy opened his mouth and closed it.

"Y-Yuzu…" Yuya moaned. "What is it master?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I think that's enough." He moaned. "Ok." She muttered and pulled her chest away from him. Sora then stared long at Masumi Kotsu, who was walking to the boss.

Masumi then stared at Yuzu Hiragi in jealousy. _Why do all of the guys all warm up to her and not to me? What is it that makes her sexier than me?_

After closing time, Yuzu and Sora walked out into the streets. "Hey Yuzu, can you tell me more about that black haired girl?" He asked her.

"Her name is Masumi Kotsu you know." Yuzu said to Sora. "Yeah, I want to know more about her." The blue haired boy told her.

"Well, Masumi is the same age as me. She lives in a mansion because her father is a famous jeweler." Yuzu told him.

"Really?" Sora asked. Yuzu nodded, "She is homeschooled and she wears a lot of pretty outfits."

"I see." The blue haired boy said. "I wish I could have a life like Masumi, wear pretty outfits, live in a pretty house, eat a lot of good food, and be homeschooled." She sighed. "But for some reason, she hates me."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Yuzu answered.

Meanwhile, Masumi walked into a lingerie shop. As she looked around, she passed by a purple haired boy with a stressed look on his face.

_Where are that damn gem and those papillon soldiers? If I don't find it, Himeka-sama will punish me for sure! _He thought. The purple haired boy then took out a star wand. _Looks like I'm going to use this then! _

Masumi touched a black leather bra and thong. She then clenched them both. "If there was just one way that I could get rid of Yuzu Hiragi, I would just erase her existence." She said under her breath.

Hokuto paused for a moment. _I think I can use her to track down the Climax Gem. _He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Masumi looked behind and gasped.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Hokuto told her. "You said that you wanted to get rid of a person named Yuzu right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" The black haired girl asked.

"I can help you out with that!" He winked.

"Really?" Masumi asked, looking sort of excited. Hokuto nodded and chuckled darkly to himself. _Oh boy, I just fooled a girl. Now the real fun is gonna begin. _

"Yuzu-chan!" Sora yelled out. "What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Can we get that?" The blue haired boy pointed to a toy truck. "No way, get your own money for that." The pink haired girl snapped. "I work for the money, not you!"

"You're no fun!" Sora pouted. Suddenly, the pink butterfly on Yuzu's shoulder glowed. "Yuzu! That means there's an enemy around here." Sora said.

A shadow then appeared. "I found you!" He yelled. Yuzu gasped. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Hokuto, the star fighter. My mission is to find the climax gem under Himeka-sama's orders." The purple haired boy said.

"You will never take the climax gem away from us!" Sora screeched. "Huh? Climax Gem?" Yuzu asked Sora.

"I'll explain later, but right now to transform into Papillon Yuzu!" The blue haired boy said.

"But…" Yuzu started. "There's no time, shout the words!" Sora yelled.

The pink haired girl took a deep breath. "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She yelled again. Nothing happened still. She shouted it for the third time and nothing happened again.

"Yuzu-chan…You forgot to recharge!" Sora yelled, looking angry. "Ehh? Recharge?" Yuzu asked.

"You were supposed to masturbate with that vibrator I handed out to you this morning!" He yelled. "Well, that's not my fault! I'm always busy!" Yuzu screamed.

"Well, looks like someone's in a pickle. That's great for me!" Hokuto snickered and took out a whip. "The first thing I'm going to do is to do some S&amp;M on you!" The whip cracked.

"Run!" Sora shouted. Yuzu and Sora started to run as fast as they could with Hokuto running behind them.

"You can't run away from me!" He yelled while cracking his whip. "This is all your fault Yuzu!" Sora yelled. "Why is it my fault? I'm always busy!" The pink haired girl yelled back.

"You could have done it when you were changing into your lingerie at work!" The blue haired boy screamed.

"I'm a busy girl! I don't have time for this kind of baloney!" Yuzu yelled.

"Run as fast as you can but that isn't gonna do you good!" Hokuto yelled. Yuzu and Sora ran to the end of the building and were out of breath.

"Shoot, we have nowhere to go!" Sora cussed under his breath. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, tomatoes came raining down from the sky. "Tomatoes?" Yuzu asked, looking confused. The same man from the previous night jumped right in front of her. "Leave this area!" Tomato Dream told her.

"But..." Yuzu started.

"No buts!" Tomato Dream yelled. "Just leave!"

Yuzu nodded and ran as fast as she could, "Here, take a spare, hurry! There's no time!" yelled Sora, throwing her a vibrator.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The pink haired girl dumbly asked. "Masturbate with it!" The blue haired boy yelled.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO DO SOMETHING DO LEWD?" Yuzu screamed.

"Hey, you work at a lewd lingerie pub, so stop complaining and recharge!" Sora shot. "When you reach your climax, shout the words to transform!"

Yuzu rolled her eyes and turned on the vibrator and held it between her legs. As she placed the vibrator on her female spot, she could feel a warm sensation that she never felt before. _Wow…I have never felt this good before!_ She thought. As she reached her climax, she had the urge to come. "ROSE ORGASM POWER! ERECTION!" She screamed out of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Tomato Dream and Hokuto were almost both out of energy, neither of them were ready to give up though.

"You…are…stronger…than…I…thought…" Hokuto panted.

"Same…With…You…But…I…have…one…more…attack…!" Tomato Dream panted back. As he was about to start with his attack, A female shadow arrived. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" She shouted and jumped down to the ground in front of him. "I AM THE PINK ROSE BUTTERFLY OF THE CITY, PAPILLON YUZU, MY OPONENT SHALL BE YOU!"

"Aha, so you are one of those bratty senshi!" Hokuto laughed, clenching the whip with his fingers. "Well, I have a little sidekick that I am going to introduce you to!"

Papillon Yuzu saw the shadow come into the light and gasped. "Masumi?"

Masumi Kotsu came out wearing a black dress that covered very little and had a devious grin on her face. Her eyes were dark red.

"Why are you doing this Masumi?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You may go ahead." Hokuto told Masumi. The black haired girl nodded and walked over to Papillon Yuzu.

"We finally get to fight each other. All of this time, I was so jealous of you, every guy at the pub always to go to you for service. Almost no one goes to me!" Masumi yelled.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to be jealous…" Yuzu started.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET IT YOU BITCH!" the black haired girl screeched, running toward her. "My boss was going to fire me because he thought I was unattractive. Before you came to the Papillon pub, I was the most popular hostess, until you came!" She took Papillon Yuzu's hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch, let me go Masumi!" Papillon Yuzu wailed.

"I'll give you to him and I shall be the most popular hostess at Papillon with you gone!" Masumi laughed.

"Papillon Yuzu, take her arm and throw her!" Tomato Dream yelled. Yuzu took Masumi's arm and threw her into the air.

"So you're going to be a resistant little whore huh?" Masumi asked, jumping back to the ground. "Huh?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

She then felt cold hands grope her chest. "AAAHHHH!" Papillon Yuzu screamed in surprise. "Ha Ha!" Masumi laughed. "So you're pretty sensitive to groping huh?"

"S-Stop…" Yuzu moaned as Masumi continued to grope her. "Just a little more and you'll be too aroused to battle me." The black haired girl chuckled.

"Great job Masumi, now I'll take…" Hokuto started, but got cut off when Sora bit him. "YEOW!" He cried out in pain.

"Hokuto!" Masumi yelled, letting go of Yuzu's chest and running to him. "Yuzu, this is your chance! Use your attack to eliminate them!" Sora yelled to her.

"I…I can't do it." Papillon Yuzu murmured.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"B-Because I like Masumi a lot, I don't see her as an enemy, I see her as a friend of mine. If I get rid of her, I won't get over it." The pink haired girl answered.

"Yes." Masumi looked to Hokuto. "Please open your eyes." She said to him. "Let's get them."

Hokuto smiled softly at her. Masumi then looked at Papillon Yuzu once again looking like a vicious lion. "This is the end!" She yelled, running to her.

"Masumi, this is all pointless! Just hating me because more guys come to me than you, it's not worth it!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?" Masumi yelled.

"Uhh…." Papillon Yuzu muttered, trying to think.

Before Masumi could touch Yuzu, Tomato Dream touched Masumi's arm. "Let go of me!" The black haired girl whined like a child.

"You really are such a child, no wonder no one goes to you for their service. I wonder what your Professor Marco would say if he had found out about this if he was still here." He said to Masumi.

"Professor Marco?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

Masumi stopped struggling when Tomato Dream said Professor Marco. "Professor Marco…." She said quietly, and started crying. Her eyes returned to her normal color. Tomato Dream let her down on the ground.

"He wouldn't be happy with me at all." She said quietly.

"Then why do you have hatred against her? She didn't do anything at you." Tomato Dream said, pointing at Papillon Yuzu.

"Because Professor Marco disappeared around the time that Yuzu came to work at Papillon. I felt like it was bad luck, I felt that life was going down into the dumps. Soon after he died, I became hostile and aggressive towards the customers, which may have been the reason why that most of the men have flocked over to Yuzu. Professor Marco's disappearance got in the way of my life and I was just jealous of Yuzu for no reason basically…" Masumi said quietly. "I'm sorry."

She started crying again and this time, a tear dropped down on her thigh. A blue light then shined on her thigh. "Wh-What's going on?" Masumi asked, looking scared.

"What's that light?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

Tomato Dream simply said nothing, just watched the light.

"Oh no…that light…." Hokuto started, looking very scared.

"Masumi, shout Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" Sora called out to her. The black haired girl didn't know what was going on but shouted the words.

"LILY ORGASM POWER! ERECTION!" She shouted.

Seconds later, she was wearing the similar outfit as Papillon Yuzu, except it was blue with a lily printed on the belly cloth.

"The blue lily butterfly of the city! Papillon Masumi is here!" She yelled.

"Masumi is a papillon senshi too?" Papillon Yuzu asked, surprised.

"Papillon Masumi, put your hands in a heart shape and shout Love Jewel Dynamite toward Hokuto!" Sora yelled.

"Yes!" Papillon Masumi yelled and looked at Hokuto coldly. "I'm sorry, but I am no longer working for you." She coldly said to him.

She put her hands in a heart shape. "LOVE JEWEL DYNAMITE!" She yelled. "NOOOOO!" Hokuto yelled as he disappeared. "I SHALL GET JUSTICE ONE DAY!"

Masumi then looked at Sora and Papillon Yuzu. "Yuzu, I am so sorry for being so mean to you all this time, so if you hate me, I understand…." She said.

"It's ok; I don't hate you at all. I actually liked you since I started working at Papillon. I think you are cool Masumi, if you ask me."

"Really?" Masumi asked, looking quite shocked. Papillon Yuzu nodded. "It makes me even happier that you are a papillon senshi too, like me."

"Is that what I am? A papillon senshi?" Masumi asked.

"Yes, I am Sora by the way." Sora said, introducing himself to Papillon Masumi. "Only those born with the butterfly birthmark are the papillon senshi that will fight the war with the LDS Dynasty."

"Really?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yep. I have a butterfly mark like you do." Papillon Yuzu said, showing the pink butterfly mark on her arm.

"So both of you are senshi important to this world, there are 3 more senshi to look for."

"Really?" Papillon Yuzu asked. Sora nodded. "Now it's time to go home. It's getting late. We'll talk more tomorrow." He said, yawning.

As Papillon Masumi went back to her civilian form and walked home, Papillon Yuzu stayed behind and looked up at the night sky. _It's too bad I didn't talk to Tomato Dream tonight. I hope I talk to him the next time I meet him. _She sadly thought.

She then felt someone touch her shoulder. The pink haired girl looked behind her. "Tomato Dream!" She exclaimed.

"My butterfly…." He started. "You are a kind maiden, knowing the true meaning of friendship."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Papillon Yuzu stammered.

"You didn't want to kill her when she was possessed by the enemy because you thought of her as your friend." He told her.

"You mean Masumi?" Papillon Yuzu asked. Tomato Dream nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing Yuzu's body to heat up.

"My maiden, it's time that you should be getting home. Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" She answered, blushing and touching her cheeks. He picked her up and they jumped through the city.

"Wow! It's so nice from up here!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. As they reached Yuzu's street, Tomato Dream placed her down on the ground and smiled. "Farewell." He told her and jumped into the air.

Yuzu watched him jump into the air. A rose of love started to bud a little more in her heart as she reverted back to her civilian form.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a train door opened and a female shadow walked out of the train with her luggage. "My senses are telling me that they are here." She said as she walked. "Not that I want to work with them anyway."

To be continued in Butterfly 4-Papillon S


	4. Butterfly 4-Papillon S (fixed)

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 4-Papillon S

**Sayuri Lapis: Chapter 4 fixed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, but if I ever did, I would add an arc with the story like this. I would recommend you listen to the Papillon Rose OST on youtube to get the feeling of the story. Oh, and her name is actually Selena, not Serena. **

"Unbelievable!" Chairman Himeka roared.

"Himeka-sama, I'm so sorry, please give me another chance!" Hokuto cried, bowing. "A soldier named Papillon Masumi came as I was about to capture her!"

"Another Papillon Soldier has awakened?" Himeka roared. The purple haired boy gulped. "This is unacceptable! Finding the climax gem will be much harder! Capture them so they can be out of my way!" She yelled.

"Then may I go?" Yaiba asked, walking into the room. "If you are confident, then yes, you may go. You are the only main one that has not gone yet." The chairman said. "I'm off then." Yaiba said, snickering.

"Once the world is under control, we will control the sexual energy and have it all to ourselves and I shall be satisfied as well as we rule over the dimensions from that pesky queen! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Yuzu-chan!" Sora scolded. "What is it?" The pink haired girl asked. "And don't call me Yuzu-chan, it's annoying!"

"You need to masturbate right now! Remember what happened yesterday?" Sora said, licking his lollipop. "Shut up! In fact, I will do it right now!" She said, taking the pink vibrator.

Yuzu took her clothes off and lied down on the bed. She took the vibrator and turned it on. A sensation covered her body head to toe as the vibrator massaged her female spot.

_I have never felt good as this. _She thought. The sensation made her toes curl. After a while, Yuzu felt herself approaching her climax. "I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

"When you cum, that means you have completely recharged." Sora told her. Yuzu lied there, breathing heavily. "If I can feel like this all of the time, I can't oppose that." She said. "Don't you have to go to Papillon right now?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go right now." Yuzu stood up.

As they were walking into the intersection of Maiami City, Yuzu went into the Papillon Pub and saw the boss. "Ah! Yuzu-chan, I was looking for you! We have a new employee named Selena and I want you to show her around and make her comfortable!" He said.

"Why are you acting so nice to me?" Yuzu asked, looking sort of spooked. "Because my new employee blackmailed me that if I don't be nice, she will tell my wife that I am dating other women younger than her." He answered her. "Oh." Yuzu shrugged. _Well, if you don't stop acting like a creep going to love hotels, then maybe she won't blackmail you. _She secretly thought.

She then saw Masumi walk towards her with a smile. "Good evening!" Masumi greeted. "Good evening to you too! It seems that there are a lot of guys that want your service." Yuzu told her.

"Yeah, it feels great." Masumi told her. "Well, I have to change into my lingerie right now." Yuzu told her, walking into the changing room.

After changing, Yuzu walked out into the main room and saw her boss with another girl with green eyes and purple hair in a ponytail wrapped with a yellow ribbon and wore a purple thong and a purple T-shirt. "This is Selena." The boss told her.

"Hi Selena." Yuzu greeted. Serena turned away. "Well, show her around here." The boss said and walked away to his office, leaving both girls alone.

"Well Serena, do you want me to show you around here?" She asked.

"No thanks." Selena answered. "I already know this place."

"How do you know this place? You haven't even looked around yet." Yuzu told her. "I did some research." Selena answered coolly.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Yuzu then asked. "It's none of your business." The purple haired girl answered, looking annoyed.

"I was just asking, no need to get offended." The pink haired girl said. Selena saw Yuzu's pink butterfly birthmark on her arm and gasped. "Is there something wrong?" Yuzu asked.

"I-It's nothing." Selena replied. "Yuzu!" Masumi called out.

"Yeah?" Yuzu asked. "There's some green and red haired guy who wants to see you!" The black haired girl yelled.

Yuzu walked over to where Masumi was standing. "This guy wants to see you." She said, pointing to Yuya. "What do you want Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"I want this." He answered, poking her chest with his pointer finger. "You want my chest?" Yuzu asked, looking embarrassed. Selena walked over and pushed Yuzu out of the way.

"Ouch!" The pink haired girl complained. "Hey you…" Sora started, but Selena pushed him out of the way too and started massaging Yuya with her breasts. _What a rude girl, I bet she thinks she's better than me because she looks more bouncy, well think again_. Yuzu arrogantly thought. After Selena massaged him, she walked away.

"Are you alright Yuzu?" Masumi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." answered Yuzu after she stood up. She then looked at Yuya, who looked relaxed.

Selena walked past Sora. As she walked past him, she emitted a flowery scent, which caught the attention of Sora. _Hydrangeas…._He thought.

After work, Yuzu, Masumi, and Sora walked together. "So Sora, can you tell us more about our duties as a Papillon Soldier?" Masumi asked.

"Well, your duty is to find the Climax Gem, Defeat the LDS dynasty, rescue the other Papillon soldiers, and gather your past life memories." Sora answered, licking a cherry lollipop. "What is the Climax Gem? Who are the LDS Dynasty? Who are the other soldiers? What past life memories?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, let me tell you about the LDS Dynasty first, they are a wicked organization vandalizing the city to take over by trying to find the Climax Gem. The leader of the LDS Dynasty is Himeka Akaba, she is a sex deprived woman who wants it for her own needs, and she will do anything to get it, even brainwashing people to become her minions to do it." Sora answered.

"So that means that guy from yesterday, he's a regular human being?" Masumi asked. "I'm pretty sure." Sora answered. "But what about the Climax Gem? What does it have that the LDS Dynasty needs it for?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, the Climax Gem is a pink gem that holds all of the sexual energy, when it is in one person's hands, that person will feel pleasure for eternity and rules over the dimensions of this world. But only one person owns it, and that is Queen Rose, who rules over the dimensions." The blue haired boy said. "That sounds so nice, doesn't it Masumi?" Yuzu asked. "Certainly." The black haired girl agreed. "But where is Queen Rose?"

"Queen Rose is sealed somewhere that we don't know for the time being. She is very sadistic and cruel."

"So that's who she is. But you still didn't tell us about the missing papillon soldiers and our past memories." Masumi pointed out.

"Well, there are 2 other papillon soldiers that are awakened, but they are trapped in the lair of the LDS Dynasty." Sora said. "Where does the LDS Dynasty live Sora?" Yuzu asked. "I don't know, but it is somewhere in another dimension I am guessing. I can't say anything about your memories that much because I myself haven't gained them either." The blue haired boy answered. "Now stop asking questions."

As they were walking, there was a big crowd. "What's going on?" Masumi asked. "Let's take a closer look." Sora said.

As they tried to get in, they saw a little guy greeting people as they walked in. "Come in, Come in to the Sakurako Clubhouse to have some fun!" He said.

"It's a clubhouse!" Masumi exclaimed. "Oohh…I have never been inside of a clubhouse before! Can I go in little guy?" Yuzu asked the hunter guy. "Sure, my name is Yaiba by the way." The little hunter guy said. "Come on Masumi!" Yuzu exclaimed, taking her hand. "Yuzu, I don't like going to places like this, it's not my thing…" Masumi said, looking at Sora for help. _Sheesh. _Sora thought. As they walked in, Yaiba licked his lips; _this will sure lure the Papillon Soldiers out. Himeka-sama will be so happy with me. _He thought.

As they walked in, they gasped. "Wow, it's an arcade!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Not just that. Look over there!" Masumi exclaimed. Yuzu looked in her direction and saw a group of people having wild sex with each other. "There's even a space for sex! I want to join!" Yuzu exclaimed. "No way!" Sora yelled.

"Aww…Why?" Yuzu asked. "Sex is only for people who are in love with each other, not for silly things." Sora said in a serious voice.

Yuzu pouted. "Phooey, but you are right." She sighed.

"There are many more things to do Yuzu than wasting time in an orgy." Masumi said.

Yuzu and Masumi walked around to play the games, but none of them interested Yuzu. The orgy was the only thing on Yuzu's mind. Yuzu looked at Masumi and made sure she was completely focused on something else so she could leave. _Great, now I escaped them. _She giddily thought.

Yuzu slipped away and walked into the orgy, taking off her clothes and fucking with random guys. "Oohh…" Yuzu moaned. "This feels so good!"

Sora walked to Masumi. "Masumi, where's Yuzu?" He asked. "I don't know, she was next to me some time ago. Sometimes, she really is an idiot…" She said.

"Where did she go?" Sora asked. They both thought about it until they both shouted "Orgy!" They ran to where the orgy was and gasped. "Yuzu, you imbecile! What are you doing?" Masumi yelled.

"Oh hey Masumi-chan, I'm just feeling pleasure." Yuzu moaned. "Get out here this instant!" Sora scolded and dragged Yuzu out of here.

Yaiba then went in and pressed a button on the remote. "Now's the time to grab the sexual energy from that orgy." He said and pressed the button. Suddenly, everyone in the orgy started to faint, including Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Get back to your senses!" Masumi yelled, shaking her. "I dunnoo…" Yuzu moaned and fainted.

"Oh no, Sora! Yuzu's fainted!" Masumi yelled. Sora gasped. "This is the work of the LDS Dynasty!" He exclaimed.

"You're right you little twerp." Yaiba shouted. Sora turned around and saw the hunter guy holding a bottle of light. "This is all the sexual energy to find the Climax Gem for our queen!" He laughed.

"Masumi, transform into Papillon Masumi while I deal with Yuzu." Sora yelled.

The black haired girl nodded. "Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted. Masumi then transformed into her battle lingerie. "Papillon Masumi has arrived, and she will punish you under the name of flowers!" She yelled.

"Heh, catch me if you can you dirty Papillon Soldier." Yaiba laughed. "You won't get away with this!" Masumi yelled and jumped.

"Yuzu-chan, wake up!" Sora yelled, shaking her. Yuzu was unconscious.

_In her dream…_

"_Where am I?" Yuzu asked. She floated around until she found a flower. "What's this?" She asked. _

"_It's your flower." A male voice answered. _

"_Yuya? Is that you?" Yuzu asked. "Don't ask questions, look in that flower!" He yelled. _

_Yuzu opened the petals and gasped. Inside was a hot pink jewel. "It looks so beautiful, What is it?" She asked. _

"_It's the climax gem! You must keep it safe!" The voice yelled. "Wait, the gem is inside of me?" Yuzu asked. "Yes, you are the holder of the gem! Now wake up from this dream!" He said. _

_The gem then glowed. "What's going on?" Yuzu asked. "Yuya!" She then yelled. "Yuzu!" A childish voice yelled out. "Sora? Is that you? Sora!" The pink haired girl screamed. _

_The pink shine spread everywhere. _

_Exiting the dream…_

Yuzu felt something soft on her lips. She opened her eyes softly and gasped. There was a guy kissing her. "T-Tomato Dream?" She stuttered.

"My maiden, please transform so you can defeat him." He murmured, hugging her lovingly. Yuzu gasped. "Masumi?"

"Shiny Lapis Lazuli!" The black haired girl yelled. The attack unfortunately had no effect on Yaiba. "If you keep attacking me, you're just wasting energy." The hunter guy taunted.

"Masumi-chan, I'll help you!" Yuzu yelled. "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!"

After she transformed, she jumped on the balcony and stood in front of Yaiba. "How dare you steal other people's pleasure for your master?" She yelled.

"Heh, that's Himeka-sama's orders." Yaiba said. "Well, feel the wrath of my Rose Pinkish Viagra!" She said, summoning her vibrator from her crotch.

"Heh, feel the Hunter's Savage Feeling first!" Yaiba yelled. "AAHHHH!" Yuzu screamed before she could attack. "How dare you do that to Yuzu!" Masumi yelled. "Love Jewel Dynamite!"

"Heh, no effect on me still!" The hunter guy yelled, shooting his attack on her. "AAHHH!" Masumi screamed, feeling the pain. "MASUMI!" Papillon Yuzu yelled.

Both girls were lying on the ground, hurt. "Well, it's like two birds on one stone, or should we say, two Papillon Soldiers on one stone!" Yaiba laughed.

"Hydrangea Orgasm Power! Erection!" A voice yelled out. "Huh?" Sora said. He then smelled a familiar scent. "This scent….!"

A shadow arrived, standing in front of the moon. "Who are you?" Yaiba yelled. "Moon Butterfly Aroma!" She yelled, a bunch of butterflies surrounding Yaiba.

"Nooo! This can't be happening! I was just so close!" Yaiba screamed as he was disappearing. The energy was returned to the people soon after that.

"Wait!" Yuzu and Masumi yelled. The shadow stopped and looked back. "Who are you?" Masumi asked.

The shadow was speechless. "A butterfly who roams this city quietly in the night." She finally answered.

"Are you a Papillon Soldier?" Yuzu asked. "Yes I am." the shadow answered. "Now I bid farewell, until the next night, we meet again." She said, disappearing in a second.

"A Papillon Soldier who roams the city quietly in the night…" Sora murmured, trying to think. Yuzu turned around and saw Tomato Dream leave the club. "Tomato Dream, wait!" Yuzu yelled.

"What is it?" He stopped and asked. Yuzu ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…" She murmured softly. Tomato Dream kissed back passionately. After they kissed, Tomato Dream looked into her eyes, "I will now take my leave, and we will meet again another night." He said.

_He said my name dreamily… _She thought. In her heart, the rose blossomed more, being close but not ready to open yet.

On the top of the damaged club, Selena was floating, flapping her butterfly wings. "Papillon Yuzu…" She murmured. "She truly seems like an idiot."

To be continued in Butterfly 5-The ominous dream

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Butterfly 5-The Ominous Dream (fixed)

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 5-The ominous dream

**Sayuri Lapis: Chapter 5 fixed, no major corrections here. Here is butterfly number 5 also known as chapter 5. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or the Nintendo 3Ds either. **

"_Yuzu-chan…" Two female voices echoed. _

"_Huh? Who's there?" Yuzu called. She looked around and realized she was in white light. Two pink butterflies appeared in front of her. _

"_Yuzu-chan…help us…" They both said. "You are talking butterflies?" Yuzu asked. "We are humans, but we can only communicate in this form for now in your dream. Our real forms are sleeping right now." The two butterflies said. "We are captives. Please release us." _

"_What are your names?" The pink haired girl asked. "We are Ruri and Rin." They answered. "You two must be the captured ones by the LDS Dynasty." Yuzu said. _

"_That's true. That is why we are asking you for your help. You must recover your memories quickly or even more danger will be entrusted to this world." Rin said. A pink light then arrived. _

"_It is time for you to wake up. We will meet again the next night." Ruri said. "Wait, but who is Reo?" Yuzu asked. _

_It was too late. _

Yuzu gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw her room. "It must have been a dream…" She murmured.

"YUZU-CHAN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sora squealed and tackled her. "Hey Sora, can you be quieter in the morning?" The pink haired girl laughed. "And don't call me Yuzu-chan either, just Yuzu, like I told you before."

Sora looked at her clock. It said 7:30. "You're up early today. You never wake up at this time." He told her, licking his lollipop.

Yuzu looked at Sora. "You're supposed to eat real breakfast, not candy." She snapped. "I can eat whatever I want." Sora shrugged.

As Yuzu was getting dressed, she thought about her dream. _Are those butterflies really Ruri and Rin? _She thought. The pink haired girl walked downstairs and saw Sora and her father siting at the table.

The blue haired boy was eating cereal with chocolate chips and chocolate milk in it while her father was making coffee. "Sora, that's too much sugar in the morning." Yuzu sighed. "You're going to get hit with diabetes sooner than you think you will."

"This is the only thing I can eat in the morning that gives me energy." Sora said in his defense, sticking his tongue out and then went back to eating.

"Dad, I'm not going to eat breakfast today." Yuzu said. Shuzo fell over and stood up. "Why is that?" He asked. "I'm not hungry." Yuzu replied.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It gets you hyped up!" He yelled. "Face it Dad, I am not that hungry." Yuzu muttered.

The pink haired girl left the house with Sora following her. "What's with you?" He asked. "It's nothing." Yuzu replied, looking tired.

She and Sora continued to walk until Yuzu bumped into someone. "Ouch!" The pink haired girl exclaimed and fell down to the ground. "Are you alright Yuzu?" Sora asked. "Yeah…I'm alright." The pink haired girl assured. She then looked up and gasped.

"Yuya?" She asked.

"Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

"I think I will leave you two alone…" Sora said, sneaking away from both of them with a smirk on his face. The tomato head looked at Yuzu. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Yuzu replied. Yuya helped her stand up and Yuzu looked at his eyes. _He smile reminds me of Tomato Dream. _She thought, blushing.

"Is there something wrong Yuzu?" Yuya asked. Yuzu snapped out of her daydream shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong." She said.

Yuya smiled, "I'm glad." He said and then took her hand. "What are you doing?" Yuzu asked. "Let's walk to school together." Yuya suggested.

_A walk…_Yuzu thought.

Both teens started to walk, not speaking a word at all to each other. "Y-Yuya?" Yuzu nervously asked.

"What is it Yuzu?" Yuya asked, still holding Yuzu's hand tightly. "I…I…" She started, her face feeling red and her heart was racing. The school bell then rang.

"We're late!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed. They started to run and they tried to run as fast as they could. As they arrived into the classroom, they sat in their seats. "Good thing the teacher wasn't here yet!" Yuya whispered. "Yeah." Yuzu agreed.

In another dimension, the four servants of Chairman Himika were bowing down to her. "Yaiba, you have disappointed me greatly. You should be ashamed of tarnishing the reputation of the LDS Dynasty!" The woman roared. "I am greatly sorry for the failure; the Papillon Senshi were simply just strong!" Yaiba apologized. "Please give me another chance!"

"Maybe another time, but right now, let's give our new minions here a chance." Himika said. As soon as she said that, Kakimoto, Otomo, and Yamabe came out, wearing the uniform of the dynasty. "Himika-sama, we, the Delinquent Trio shall make the LDS Dynasty proud by finding the butterfly soldiers and gathering the sexual energy to make you rule the Standard Dimension Industry as well as the Syncro to find the Climax Gem. After all, we already took control of the Fusion Dimension Industry and Xyz Dimension Industry." They said.

"Very well, Kakimoto can go first and don't disappoint me." Himika said.

"You're going to send them instead of me?" Shingo asked, looking infuriated.

"They look weak." Hokuto muttered angrily.

"SILENCE!" Himeka bellowed. "They shall do better than all three of you, so don't say a word!"

"See you tomorrow!" Everyone called out to each other as the school day was over. "Ahhh…." Yuzu stretched her hands out. "I'm so glad school is out for the day!"

"So?" Sora asked, chewing a cookie. "That means I can go to Papillon and work there all afternoon!" The pink haired girl told him. "Does your dad know that you are working at a lingerie pub?" The blue haired boy asked. Yuzu stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, he's fine with that, as long as I make money I guess." She sighed.

Yuzu and Sora arrived to Papillon and as they were walking in, they saw Selena looking in the mirror. "Hi Selena." The pink haired girl greeted. Selena ignored her and walked into the main hall, where the customers were sitting in plump red seats.

"Why does Selena keep ignoring me?" Yuzu asked. "Who knows, I don't think she likes making friends." Sora answered her.

_That girl…._He thought, looking at her. _She looks a lot like Papillon S from last night. _As he was staring, Masumi came up from behind him.

"Hey." Sora greeted.

"Hello." Masumi replied. "You think there are any enemies today?"

"We don't know until one comes and attacks us." The blue haired boy replied. Yuzu walked over to both of them. "What are you two talking about?"

A brown haired boy came into the pub, looking quite relaxed. "Hello!" Yuzu greeted, walking to him seductively. "Welcome to Papillon! How may we give you service?"

"Well…" He started until he saw her pink butterfly mark on her arm. _That's…._He thought, looking shocked. He vaguely remembered that Himeka told him and his friends that the way to hunt papillon senshi is that if they had butterfly marks on their body.

_There's no doubt about that mark, she must be one of them! _He then smiled and then said. "You can give me service over…"

"What are you doing?" A male voice asked.

Yuzu and the brown haired boy turned around. "Yuya, what are you doing?" She asked.

"No one takes my girl." The tomato head hissed. Yuzu blushed; _Yuya is so cool when he looks like that. _The pink haired girl thought. "Fine, take her." the brown haired boy said. Yuzu watched him walk away, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Yuya, why did you say that?" She then asked, looking at him.

"I don't want you near that guy." The red and green haired teen told her. "Why?" Yuzu asked. "He seems nice.

"There's something I don't like about him." Yuya then told her. "There's nothing suspicious about him. He just asked if I could sit with him! You didn't have to turn him down!" Yuzu yelled. "This is how we work at Papillon! We are the butterflies that flutter to the men!"

"But I don't want you to go near him!" yelled Yuya. "Well, I am going to sit with him right now!" Yuzu said, sticking her tongue out. Yuya kept quiet.

_Damn it. _Kakimoto thought to himself while sitting. _I finally found one papillon senshi and that guy is preventing me from her. It's almost like he knew me so well. _

"Um….?" Yuzu asked. The maroon haired male looked up and saw Yuzu in her lingerie. "You're sitting with me?" He asked.

The pink haired girl nodded. "But what about Yuya…" He started, but Yuzu put her finger on his lips. "Don't listen to him, He just wants me to himself, now drink up!" She said. Kakimoto looked down at his drink and took a sip. "This doesn't taste that bad." He said.

"It's wine from France, very high quality." Yuzu told him. "Thanks Yuzu-chan. You're cute." He told her as he finished his drink. The pink haired girl blushed. "Th-thanks." She murmured, taking his hand and making him grope her breast. "Ahh…Ahh…" She moaned.

"I…I…Never…Got…your…name…" Yuzu moaned.

"My name is Kakimoto." He answered her.

Yuya was watching Yuzu and Kakimoto from diagonally. "What's wrong master?" Sora asked. "Nothing." Yuya grumbled. "Are you jealous of Kakimoto?" The blue haired boy then asked.

"What are you saying?" The tomato head asked. "You were staring at them the whole time ever since Yuzu left you for him." Sora said. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"Of course I do!" Yuya yelled, and blushed. "After all, we were lovers before, why won't she remember?"

"Yuya, it takes time, they will regain their memories eventually." Sora murmured. "But right now, be a little patient."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuya murmured.

Soon, it was closing time. As Yuzu was changing back into her normal clothes, Kakimoto approached her. "Do you want to go out for a little bit?" He asked, blushing a little. "Sure." Yuzu answered. "Let's go!"

Yuya, Sora, and Masumi were spying on them. "Let's follow them to make sure they are not doing anything suspicious." Yuya said. "Oohh…How fun!" The black haired girl squealed. So they started to follow them.

As Yuzu and Kakimoto were walking, they went to a lot of places and they finally went to a corner. "Yuzu-chan, I have something to say to you." Kakimoto told her.

"What is it?" The pink haired girl asked, her blue eyes staring at hers. "I…I…Love you!" The magenta haired male said.

Yuzu blushed. _I never had a male confess to me before. _She then thought about Tomato Dream. "Well, I'm sorry Kakimoto, but I love someone else, you can't confess to someone you just met." She said.

Kakimto then put his head down. "Then I guess…I can take you to Himika-sama, you little papillon soldier." He hissed.

"Wha…" Yuzu started, a wave of fear approaching her body, but was pushed back against the wall. "Now don't cry it's not going to hurt." Kakimoto told her, tying her hands up. "Nooo!" Yuzu screamed.

Yuya, Sora, and Masumi looked at each other. "I need to go." Yuya said and ran. Sora then looked at Masumi. "Masumi-chan, transform into Papillon Masumi!" He said. The black haired girl nodded. "Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted. As soon as she shouted that, she transformed into her battle lingerie and ran over to Kakimoto and Yuzu. "You leave Yuzu alone!" She yelled.

"Oohh…Another Papillon Soldier! I can smell the lilies from you!" He said. "You pervert!" Papillon Masumi screamed, kicking him. "Oh well, I think I can reveal myself anyway." Kakimoto said, he transformed, revealing the LDS uniform. "So you are a member of the LDS Dynasty!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, after all, I was trying to lure you into my trap so I can take you to our Himika-sama." Kakimoto told her. "Silver Cypress Sword! Come to my hand!" Papillon Masumi shouted, touching her crotch. A blue light came on; Papillon Masumi was drawing the sword and moaning at the same time. As she touched the sword, she drew a circle in the air and ran to Yuzu, cutting the rope. "Now Yuzu, transform!" She said.

"Thanks Masumi!" The pink haired girl thanked her. "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!"

Yuzu transformed into her battle lingerie and walked to Kakimoto. "At first, I thought you were a real nice guy, but you showed me that you were a jerk! How could you toy with my feelings like this?" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Himeka-sama's orders." The maroon haired teen answered. "Now I will use this rope to capture you!" He said, throwing the end of it around Yuzu. "Aaaahhhhh!" Papillon Yuzu screamed. "Yuzu, I will try to unrope you!" Sora yelled. "I won't let you do that!" Kakimoto said, shooting Sora against the wall. "AAHHHHH!" Sora screamed.

"Love Jewel Dynamite!" Papillon Masumi yelled, blue hearts shooting at Kakimoto. "Hmph, good attack, but I can capture you in a second." He said, roping her up as well. "Uuurrggghhhh…." The black haired girl moaned. "Now I will take both of you to Himika-sama, and I will get my reward!" Kakimoto laughed.

"Urrgghh…what…is…your…reward…anyway…?" Papillon Yuzu asked. "I get a Nintendo 3Ds if I capture both of you."

"What?" Papillon Masumi asked, "You're just taking us to her just to get a 3Ds?"

"I have to capture you guys so Himika-sama can take control of this industry and the Syncro Dimension and find the Climax Gem, that's why she wants you and her." Kakimoto explained.

"What does Himika-sama want with the climax gem?" The pink haired girl asked. "I don't know, why don't you ask her that? Maybe she wants it for her sexual needs." The maroon haired teen said. Suddenly, moon boomerangs cut the ropes. "Who cut my ropes?" He hissed.

"I, the butterfly of the city, have cut the ropes!" A familiar voice rang. _That voice….! _Sora thought, trying to stand up, smelling the hydrangeas. _It's Papillon S!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A male voice rang. _Tomato Dream? _Papillon Yuzu thought. "Are you another enemy of me?" Kakimoto asked.

"Tonight, our pink haired maiden shall perform an attack that shall wow everyone!" He said and jumped over to Papillon Yuzu. "Tomato Dream…" Papillon Yuzu started.

"Summon your Pinky Vibrator!" Tomato Dream yelled. The pink haired girl nodded and touched her crotch.

"Don't send me back to Himika-sama! I'll do anything!" Kakimoto begged. "Sorry." Papillon Yuzu said, "But you toyed with a maiden's heart and I won't forgive you for that!"

The maroon haired male gulped. "Rose…" Papillon Yuzu started, turning it on.

"Pinkish…." She then said, kissing the tip of the vibrator.

"Viagra….!" Pink Circles then came out of it. "Nooooo!" Kakimoto screamed, fading away.

"Well, looks like I don't need to be here anymore." A voice sighed. The pink haired girl looked up and saw Papillon S hopping away. "Wait!" She yelled.

Papillon S stopped. "Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked. "My name is Papillon S." The purple haired female told her.

"Can you join us?" Papillon Yuzu asked. Papillon S said nothing, butterfly wings sprouting out of her and she fluttered away.

"Wait!" She yelled, running after her, but she couldn't find her.

_Papillon S, who are you? I want to know more about you._ The pink haired girl thought. Sora and Papillon Masumi caught up to them.

"Where is Tomato Dream?" The pink haired girl asked, looking around. "He left." Papillon Masumi said. _That's too bad; I wanted to be with him for a short moment. _Papillon Yuzu thought.

She walked home and sighed. "Home already?" Shuzo asked.

"Yeah…" Yuzu drowsily answered. She went upstairs to her room and fell down on her bed. She went to sleep, entering dreamland.

To be continued in Butterfly 6-Confession


	6. Butterfly 6-Confession

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 6-Confession

**Sayuri Lapis: Well Butterfly 6 is here. Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy with other things. **

"_Please….Remember…." A shadow said, _

_Yuzu Hiragi looked around. It was all foggy, but she could see one shadow, although it was very faint, it looked familiar. _

"_Remember what?" _

"_Your memories…" The shadow replying. _

Yuzu could feel the sun beat down on her face through the curtains. She covered her pillow over her head to avoid the rays. "Mmm…Morning…" She moaned. Usually, Sora would wake her up almost every morning, but this morning, he didn't wake her up.

"SORA!" Yuzu screamed.

There was no response. She ran to his room and saw it empty, it wasn't there.

"SORA! COME OUT RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT IF YOU ARE SCREWING AROUND SOMEWHERE!" Yuzu yelled again. The pink haired girl ran downstairs and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad, where's Sora?" She asked.

"He left earlier; he said he had something important to do." Shuzo answered.

"Like what?" asked Yuzu

"I don't know, he didn't say." Shuzo answered again.

"That seems suspicious." Yuzu said. "I'm going to go find him."

The pink haired girl ran out of the house and into the city. Maiami City It was just like any other city, except most of the people that lived there were third class, if you excluded Masumi Kotsu's family, who were very rich, since her father was a famous jeweler. Most people just made a living by mating or going to brothels.

At Papillon, the boss was getting ready for the pub to open when a mysterious green haired boy walked up to him. "Kid, it's 9:30 in the morning, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked.

"Don't tell me what to do." The green haired boy scowled and touched his forehead. "What are you…?" The boss started until the green haired kid touched his forehead softly. "When I take my finger off of your forehead, you will obey me and find me a certain thing."

"Yes…" The boss said dumbly.

"Damn, where is that stupid little boy? He's always up to no good!" She muttered to herself, running around. After a while of that, she stopped for breath. A tuff of blue hair caught her attention. "Sora?" She asked. The pink haired girl snook up behind the walls tried to hear what was going on.

"Yuya, everything is not progressing well. It's going to be harder to have Yuzu recover her memories than we thought it would be." Sora said.

"It's going to be harder to have her recover her memories, we can focus on the other senshi later, but she has to be the first to awaken." Yuya told him.

_I can't hear what they are saying. If I get any closer, they'll find out I'm here. _The pink haired girl thought. Afterwards, she could hear some mumbling. Yuzu walked quietly, only to find Sora walking into her. "Ouch!" Sora cried as he fell back on the ground.

"Watch where you are going you little dumbass." Yuzu muttered. "I was looking for you. What were you doing?"

"None of your business." Sora answered and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me! I heard you talking to someone, who was it?" Yuzu angrily asked, tugging at his shirt.

"I wasn't talking to anyone!" Sora said. "Yeah you were, who was it?" Yuzu shouted. "I heard you!"

"I already told you, that's none of your business." Sora calmly answered.

"Fine, but I will find out eventually." Yuzu said and let go of him. "Let's go to school."

They arrived at the school and the day went like usual. At the end of the day, Yuzu and Sora walked home. "I noticed that Yuya's not at school today." Yuzu said as they were walking to Papillon.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered. "You don't seem shocked." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, so?" Sora asked as he licked his lollipop.

"Sometimes, I just don't get you." Yuzu grumbled and went into the changing room to change into her lingerie.

"Don't forget to recharge." reminded Sora.

"Yeah, I know." Yuzu said. She then used the vibrator until reaching her climax. She then put it away and walked into the main hall and saw Yuya there, sitting waving at her.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Where were you today? I didn't see you at school!"

"I was busy doing other stuff." The tomato head replied, giving her a wink.

Yuzu blushed, "Wh-What would you like to drink?"

"Just some champagne, Non Alcoholic of course." He answered. "Coming right up!" Yuzu said and winked.

As Yuzu was going to get some champagne, she saw the boss. Usually, the boss looked healthy but today he looked really pale, almost like a zombie.

"Boss, are you ok?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yeah…" The boss muttered, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ew." Yuzu said in disgust and took the champagne bottle. Masumi then walked up to her. "Hey Masumi." Yuzu greeted.

"Yuzu, don't you think the boss is looking weird today?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuzu asked.

"He seems really pale and brain-dead." Masumi said. "Yeah, but I have to service right now, I'll talk later." Yuzu told her. She sauntered back to Yuya and sat down next to him, pouring the liquid in the cup.

"How's the champagne?" Yuzu asked.

"It's great." Yuya replied, glugging it down and giving her a wink. "I'm glad you enjoy it." Yuzu smiled. In her heart, her rose of love bloomed a little more, ready to open. She then thought of Tomato Dream, and her body heated up.

"Yuzu, are you ok? You look really red." Yuya noted to her. "I-I'm just fine." The pink haired girl murmured and ran over to the changing room.

"Yuzu, is there something wrong?" Masumi asked. "You look flushed."

"THERE'S NOTHING!" Yuzu yelled and then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She muttered and ran out of the changing room and out of the pub.

"Yuzu! Wait!" Yuya yelled, running after her.

The pink haired girl ran as fast as she could, not caring if people were gawking at her.

_I made such a fool of myself. _She miserably thought as she was running.

She then felt someone touch her arm. Yuzu stopped and looked behind her. It was Yuya. "Why did you come after me?" She arrogantly asked.

"Because I want to know what's wrong." The tomato head firmly asked.

"It's…It's…." Yuzu sputtered and started crying so hard. "You remind me of someone that I love and it's just that I am so confused. Your smile reminds me of him."

Yuya remained silent. "Come on, let's go back to Papillon." He whispered, holding her hand. Yuzu nodded and tried to wipe her tears off of her face.

They arrived at Papillon and Yuya went back to where he sat. Yuzu sat right on his lap. "Yuzu…what are you…" Yuya started but she cut him off by putting her pointer finger on his lips.

"Yuya…I can't take it anymore…I want it…" Yuzu moaned.

"Yuzu…" Yuya started. "I'll give it to you."

Yuzu then bent down and kissed him on the face. It was a soft kiss at first, but later on, she started to make out with him.

As they were going to go to the next level, Yuzu heard a scream. She parted from Yuya and ran into the direction the screaming was coming from.

She gasped when she entered the room. Masumi Kotsu was on the floor naked looking scared and the boss was standing in front of her with a wicked smirk.

"Masumi, I just know that you are one of the Papillon Senshi because you have the butterfly mark. Now surrender to me…" He said seductively.

"What the heck? He knows that we are Papillon Senshi?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

Suddenly, Yuzu felt someone run past by her giving out a huge gust of wind and punched the boss.

"Sora!" Yuzu exclaimed, "I didn't know you could run!"

But before Sora could talk, they heard an explosion. Yuzu, Masumi, and Sora looked and gasped. Everyone was pale and all had monster eyes, walking like zombies toward the girls.

"The enemy's here! Both of you transform!" Sora yelled.

Both girls ran to the changing rooms.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" Yuzu shouted.

"Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" Masumi shouted.

Yuzu and Masumi ran out but Yuzu stopped when she saw Yuya hiding in the corner. _Why is Yuya the only one not possessed? _She thought.

Then she heard Yuya shout a small chant and a light covered him, causing Yuzu to look away. When the light disappeared, Yuzu gasped.

Yuya was dressed up in an outfit, hat, mask, and everything that was identical to Tomato Dream's costume.

_No way, Yuya is Tomato Dream? The man I love? _Yuzu thought, looking shocked. A shrill scream from Masumi came to her ears, causing her to shake her head.

_I can't be focusing on that right now. Everyone in the pub is in danger. I have to find a way to save them. _She thought.

"Yuzu, stop standing around and get these perverts off of me!" Masumi screamed as one overweight man was groping Masumi's breasts and the other one was licking her neck.

"Ok…!" Yuzu started, but then felt someone grope her chest. "Noo!" Papillon Yuzu yelled.

"Hee Hee, You won't be able to escape me you cute little girl!" The man chuckled, holding her tightly with one hand and groping one of her breasts with his other hand.

"Please stop! I hate this feeling!" She cried out. He ignored her and continued to grope her.

_I don't know what to do; I can't escape from him because he's strong. _Papillon Yuzu thought, she could feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! I HATE BEING A PAPILLON SENSHI! IT'S TOO MUCH WORK!" The pink haired girl shrieked, tears streaming down her face. She ran back into the changing room, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Oh no…" Sora muttered. "When she cries, then…"

Suddenly, the windows started to break, pieces of glass spread everywhere. "Ouch!" Masumi yelled, blood coming out of her arm. She ran from the clutches of the overweight men, who were on the ground bleeding.

"Papillon Masumi, when Papillon Yuzu starts crying, her voice is so high that it can break glass, harming people!"

"Then what can we do to stop the glass from breaking and spreading everywhere?" Papillon Masumi asked. "If this keeps up, everyone will die from blood loss."

"We need to calm her down." Sora told her, hiding behind the couch.

"But who can?" Papillon Masumi asked. Before Sora could answer, a huge piece of glass came hurling at them.

Yuzu was in the changing room sobbing. "I can't do it! There's no way"

As she was crying, Tomato Dream walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "T-Tomato Dr-Dream…" Yuzu stammered.

"Stop crying, you can put a stop to this. All you need is some courage, which is why I am with you. Crying won't do anything. Look out there." He told her.

Papillon Yuzu looked out into the main room and gasped. Everyone was on the ground moaning in pain and there was blood.

"H-How did all of this happen?" Papillon Yuzu asked. She ran over to Papillon Masumi and Sora, who were unconscious.

"Your crying did this, but it's ok. We can get everyone back to normal." Tomato Dream said to her.

"I won't let you do that." A voice called out.

Papillon Yuzu and Tomato Dream looked at the front of the door and saw a male dressed in a uniform similar to Kakimoto's uniform.

"Who are you?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"My name is Yamabe. You may remember my other friend that works for the LDS Dynasty with me." He said cunningly.

"You mean Kakimoto?" Papillon Yuzu asked. Yamabe nodded. "That guy was truly a fool, thinking his way of capturing you was a great idea. It turned out to be a failure. So I'm not going to fail my mistress and capture you like we did with Papillon Rin and Papillon Ruri!"

"Papillon Ruri and Papillon Rin?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"ATTACK!" Yamabe yelled, pointing at both of them.

Everyone stood up, including Sora and Papillon Masumi, who were walking like zombies towards both of them, trying to hold them still. "What do we do?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"Stand aside, I'll deal with them. Use your Rose Pinkish Viagra attack." He said, standing in front of her.

Papillon Yuzu nodded and summoned her vibrator. "ROSE PINKISH VIAGRA!" She yelled, turning on the vibrator.

Everyone soon became healed and came to their senses, including Papillon Masumi and Sora. "Unnhh…What happened?" Sora moaned.

"Where's my cut?" Papillon Masumi asked.

Yamabe looked around for an escape zone and found one, but someone tugged on his arm. "You're not going anywhere." A voice said.

Yamabe looked behind him and saw Papillon Yuzu smiling. "You're going back." She whispered, her hand glowing.

"NO! MISTRESS…!" He started, but faded away.

Papillon Yuzu looked at the pub. "It looks all damaged now." She said.

"Shout Honey Love Revival." Sora said to her. "That should fix it."

"HONEY LOVE REVIVAL!" Papillon Yuzu shouted, shooting out a huge pink fireball. In second's time, the pub was fixed; there was no more shattered glass.

Papillon Yuzu ran to Tomato Dream and hugged him. "Thank you Yuya…" She whispered. Tomato Dream stopped hugging and looked at her face.

"Papillon Yuzu, you know who I am?" Tomato Dream asked. The pink haired girl nodded. "Of course." She said, taking the mask off of his face. "I saw you transform in the changing room. I was shocked at first, but then I became happy, because you are the same prince that I love." She said to him.

"Yuzu…" Tomato Dream started, not sure what to say.

The flower in her heart bloomed into a full rose. She finally knew who she had feelings for and who to confess to. "I love you Yuya." She said and started to kiss him.

They both shared a passionate kiss. Yuzu placed her hands on his chest and Yuya touched her chin and inserted his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem." Papillon Masumi coughed. Papillon Yuzu and Tomato Dream stopped kissing and looked at her. "I need to have a word with her." She said.

Tomato Dream nodded and moved back so the girls could have space. Papillon Masumi cleared her throat and started to yell at Papillon Yuzu.

"YOU MORON! DO YOU KNOW THAT WHEN YOU CRIED, THE GLASS BROKE AND CAME LAUNCHING AT US, CAUSING SOME BAD CUTS IN MY SKIN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR ATTACK, I WOULD HAVE DIED FROM BLOOD LOSS! DON'T CRY EVER AGAIN, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Papillon Masumi yelled.

Papillon Yuzu's eyes started to become watery, and then she started to cry. This time though, the glass just broke and fell to the ground in tiny pieces.

"Well, I don't think the attack can fix that. The boss can fix that though." Sora said, sweat drops coming down his face.

Papillon Yuzu then transformed back to her civillan form and then tried to think about what happened. When she thought about Tomato Dream, her body heated up. _I can't believe that I kissed him and called him Yuya, he knows who I am! _She frantically thought. _I can't see him, whether he's Yuya or Tomato Dream. _

To be continued in Butterfly 7-The Ice Cream Disaster.


	7. Butterfly 7-Papillon S Revealed

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 7- Papillon S revealed

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry, It's actually called Papillon S revealed.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

It was a nice Saturday in Maiami City and since employees at Papillon were off on Saturdays and Sundays, much to the bosses' dismay. Yuzu had all of the time for herself. Unfortunately for her though, she was dealing with one very big pest.

"Yuzu…Can we please buy the ice cream maker?" Sora begged, giving Yuzu puppy eyes.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I AM NOT BUYING THAT PIECE OF CRAP!" The pink haired girl yelled. "You already have enough toys at home anyway."

Sora pouted, and then came with an idea. "If you don't, then I am going to show the whole word this." He said, bringing up a picture on his phone.

Yuzu's mouth dropped open. It was a picture of her in her casual attire but she wore nothing under the skirt, exposing her genitals. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?" She yelled.

"Simple, I just hid under your bed and took the picture while you were looking for panties to wear. It was a nice sight." He said, drooling.

"DELETE THAT PICTURE!" She yelled, trying to chase Sora. "You either buy it for me, or this picture is going on the internet, for the whole city to see." He slyly said.

"FINE!" Yuzu yelled, dragging him into the toy store. "I would like that ice cream maker on the display please." She said to the cashier.

"Ok, that will be 50000 yen." The cashier enthusiastically said. Yuzu grumbled and handed her the money.

"Yay! Now I get to make my own ice cream." Sora happily said as they were walking home. "Don't ask for anything anymore you little prick." Yuzu muttered as she was looking both directions to make sure Yuya was not there. After yesterday's incident, Yuzu couldn't just bring herself to him. As they walked inside the house, Sora set up his ice cream maker in the kitchen and started to make the ice cream.

Yuzu Hiragi walked into the kitchen and took out a juice box. "How's the ice cream going?" She asked.

"It's going fine." The blue haired boy answered. Suddenly, the ice cream maker stopped and shook. "That's weird, it's not supposed to shake." Sora said. Huge blobs of ice cream came sputtering out of the machine and went all over the kitchen. "Well, that was a failure." Sora sighed. He looked at Yuzu and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Yuzu asked, trying to wipe herself. "You look like you were gangbanged." He snickered.

That comment really ticked Yuzu off. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled, grabbing Sora. "Kids like you….SHOULD GET OUT!"

Yuzu threw him outside the house and locked the door. Sora's mouth trembled and he started to cry. "Let me in Yuzu!" He bawled, banging on the door. Yuzu had headphones on and did not hear the door or Sora's pleading.

"YUZU! OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT!" Her father yelled from upstairs.

Yuzu ignored her father and continued to listen to her music. Shuzo then came downstairs and snatched the headphones. "I told you to open the door for your little brother." He said and went into the kitchen. "WHO MADE THIS MESS?" He yelled. As Yuzu opened the door for Sora, they saw Shuzo with a irritated look and he was tapping his foot. "Who made this mess in the kitchen?" He sternly asked.

"Yuzu." Sora said, pointing at her.

"Sora." Yuzu said, pointing at him.

"BOTH OF YOU, CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN! I EXPECT IT TO BE SQUEAKY CLEAN BY THE TIME YOU ARE DONE!" He yelled.

Yuzu glared at Sora. "This is all of your fault." She hissed.

"No, it's all your fault. If you didn't come into the kitchen, the ice cream maker wouldn't have exploded." Sora said.

_You say something to a little kid; you get a stupid remark in return. _Yuzu thought. She sighed and she and Sora started cleaning.

In the lair of the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka was on the chair, with her combatants on the ground. "Who shall go out for the Papillon Hunt today?" She bellowed, tapping her heel on the marble floor.

"Me!" Shingo blurted, raising his hand like a little kid.

"No, it shall be me." Hokuto said, kneeling to the queen.

"No, me!" Yaiba butted in.

"SILENCE!" The queen yelled. "All of you are pathetic, not being able to capture one senshi. There are 3 of them and you all were just fooling around."

The three combatants lowered their heads in shame.

"The third member of the delinquent trio can go." She said. A brown haired male with derpy looking eyes came into the hall. "Go and capture them." She ordered him.

He nodded. "I, Otomo, will certainly will. If I fail, you have every right to punish me."

"Uughh…Cleaning the kitchen was so hard." Sora moaned. "Tell me about it. If you didn't make me buy that defunct ice cream maker, we wouldn't have had to clean it up." Yuzu sighed.

The blue haired boy then saw a shop promoting rare ice cream flavors. "Yuzu, can we go here? I wanna try some ice cream here since the ice cream maker you bought me broke."

"I am not buying any more things for you. I work at Papillon to make money for myself, not for you." The pink haired girl glared with her sharp blue eyes.

"Ok, then I shall post this to internet then." Sora sighed, taking out his phone. "Fine, Fine, I'll take you to ice cream!" Yuzu yelled.

They went inside to the ice cream shop. "I want the banana coconut flavor please." Sora said. "That will be 3,000 yen." The brown haired male said. Yuzu sighed and gave the yen to the cashier. She looked at his name tag and it said Otomo.

"Otomo?" She asked.

"Yep, that's my name. Would you like some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure." Yuzu answered, taking out her wallet. She then realized that there was no cash left, not even a single coin.

"Aww…." Otomo said, "Looks like you can't buy some ice cream."

"Are you mocking me?" Yuzu asked, looking very offended.

"Yeah…" Otomo snickered, closing his derpy eyes.

"Well, you're offending the wrong person." The pink haired girl growled, tugging his shirt.

"YUZU HIRAGI, WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?" A familiar voice bellowed. The pink haired girl looked behind her and saw Masumi Kotsu wearing a black lace shirt and black knee length pants decorated with silver gems. Her feet wore open toed heals, revealing her black polished toenails. Her makeup was done perfectly, matching her flawless complexion.

"Oh, hey Masumi." Yuzu greeted, dropping the cashier.

"Don't hey me, think about your manners first." scolded Masumi.

Yuzu looked at the cashier and smiled bashfully. "I'm terribly sorry for picking you up like that, I won't do it again." She sweetly said. Otomo adjusted his tie and frowned at her.

"What's up with you?" asked Yuzu.

"Nothing much, just seeing low rate people like you makes me embarrassed to be even considered a resident of this city." Masumi muttered to herself.

"Well, the only rate person I know here is Yuzu." snickered Sora.

Before Yuzu could beat him up, Sora then bent down in pain. "S-Sora? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked.

"More…More…" The blue haired boy growled, his eyes becoming dull. He then pushed Yuzu Hiragi down on the floor and ripped her clothes off.

"SORA! WHAT THE HELL…." She started but moaned as he was groping her body. "You…Idiot…Stop…This…" She moaned. Sora groped one breast and licked her nipple, which soon became hard. Yuzu began to moan louder as he flicked it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Masumi yelled, hitting Sora with her Gucci purse, knocking him out. "Yuzu, we have to transform!" She said.

Yuzu nodded in agreement. "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted.

"Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" Masumi shouted.

They both transformed and Otomo smiled. "I never knew that both of you were Papillon Senshi, looks like luck is on my side today."

"Luck isn't on your side at all, turn Sora back to who he was you LDS rat!" Papillon Masumi yelled.

"Durr….Like I ever would." Otomo answered dumbly and took her arm. "What are you…" Masumi started and then felt his lips connect with hers. Masumi could feel her power draining out of her body. "Papillon Masumi!" The pink haired girl cried out as she fell to the ground.

"Now you're next." Otomo said and picked up the black haired girl from the ground.

"I won't let you do that!" A voice shouted in the air.

Papillon Yuzu looked at the entrance and saw Papillon S.

"Papillon S!" She exclaimed. The purple haired senshi jumped into the air. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Otomo yelled and threw a net at her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Papillon S!" Papillon Yuzu yelled and ran over to her.

"I-I'm fine…" Papillon S said weakly, transforming back into her civilian form.

"Wait, Selena?" Papillon Yuzu asked. The purple haired girl looked down and saw her mask on the ground and gasped. "I have to get out of here!"

She freed herself from the net and started to jump up in the air. "Selena, wait!" The pink haired girl yelled and ran after her.

"Aww…Looks like we got some runners…" Otomo muttered and faded.

Papillon Yuzu ran after Selena until Selena was cornered in the ally.

"Selena, why didn't you tell me you were Papillon S?" She asked.

The purple haired girl sighed. "Because I don't want to work with you."

"What? But why…" The pink haired girl started.

"You and Masumi back there are just mere weaklings. There's no way that both of you can help me rescue Papillon Rin and Papillon Ruri." Selena snapped.

"Who are Papillon Rin and Papillon Ruri?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They are our comrades. They captured both of them and hid them in her lair."

Before Papillon Yuzu could speak, Otomo came to them, holding Papillon Masumi. "I finally found you both. I'll take you to the queen and I shall be promoted!" He cackled.

"Stand back Selena, I know how to deal with this." Papillon Yuzu said. "You idiot…" Selena started, but was cut off when a pink light surrounded Yuzu.

"No one wants you here you dirty little rat." She darkly said, clenching the vibrator in her hand. Otomo gulped and dropped Papillon Masumi.

"Rose…" Papillon Yuzu started, turning on the vibrator.

"Pinkish…" She then kissed the vibrator.

"Viagra!" Pink circles came spinning out of the vibrator and hit Otomo.

"Why…am…I…feeling…so…" He moaned and disappeared into thin air.

Selena looked at Papillon Yuzu in disgust. "I'm never going to join you and Masumi!" She yelled, slapping Yuzu on the cheek and running away.

Soon, Papillon Masumi woke up. "Yuzu?" She asked.

Papillon Yuzu just stood there, dumbfounded. "YUZU HIRAGI!" The black haired girl yelled. The pink haired girl snapped out of it and looked at Papillon Masumi.

"What's going on? Why are you here in the ally?" The black haired girl asked.

"I was talking to Papillon S…." She started.

"What? You talked to her? What did she say?"

"She said…That she doesn't want to work with us." The pink haired girl answered, sighing.

"What? That's baloney!" Papillon Masumi cried. "She's a soldier like us! She should work with us to defeat the dynasty! Why doesn't she want to work with us?"

"She said that you and I were too weak." Papillon Yuzu muttered. "She's actually Selena."

"So she's that ultra-arrogant bitch that wears a shirt huh?" Papillon Masumi asked.

Meanwhile, Yuya Sakaki was walking in a dark alley on the other part of the city, making sure no one was coming after him. He then walked into a tent and sat down.

"How are things going along with the girls Yuya?" A mature voice asked.

"They are fine. Both of them seem to be aware that they are soldiers. Yuzu isn't whining that much anymore and Masumi is fine with it." Yuya answered, closing his eyes.

"Good, I have recently found another soldier who recently moved into the city." The voice said, handing him a slip of paper.

"I know her. She goes by Papillon S, I don't know why though." Yuya said, holding the paper that had Selena's picture printed on there and a picture of Papillon S.

"I want them to work all together so find a way to make her work with them. You and Sora must do anything you can to work with her, even to the extreme."

"Yes…Master Reiji." Yuya answered.

To be continued in Butterfly 8-A friend in need


	8. Butterfly 8-A friend in need

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 8-A friend in need

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, the usual disclaimer, I don't own Papillon Rose or Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC is a sex scene and tentacles in this, so if you don't like this stuff, then go back. **

In the lair of the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka sat on her throne, frowning on the Delinquent Trio. "I HAVE NO NEED FOR THIS IDIOCY!" She boomed, her voice cracking the mosaic windows.

"Forgive us Queen, but they are strong, especially Papillon Yuzu!" Kakimoto cried.

"That is still not an excuse for being defeated by them, you three are the strongest generals of the dynasty and you fail me. I shall have no more weak soldiers." The queen hissed, creating a ball of magic and throwing it at them. The trio then started to fade away

"What's happening to us?" They asked, looking frightened. "You are going to turn into sand." She coldly answered, watching them turn into gray sand.

She then looked at Hokuto, Shingo, and Yaiba, who looked very scared. "You three are not going to fail me, are you?" The queen growled.

They gulped and shook their heads. "Shingo, I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself, if you fail to capture the soldiers, you're going to have the same fate as them." Queen Himeka said.

Shingo gulped and nodded. "As you wish your majesty." He said and faded away.

She then stood up and pushed the curtain open, which led to the hallway. She walked and approached two thick and very large tubes, which lied against the walls. One tube held a purple haired girl who wore nothing, was sleeping in the water peacefully and another girl who had green hair was naked, was sleeping as well.

"I destroyed both of their dimensions with my horrific STDs and my faithful knight has captured both of them successfully. If they fail to capture those three, then I will have a need to infect their dimension. It's the only way." She murmured to herself. "That is, unless that _woman_ gets in my way."

"Thanks for saving me last week Yuzu and Masumi." Sora thanked them as they were walking to Papillon.

"Well, we won't be going to that ice cream shop anytime soon." Yuzu sighed as they walked in.

"You don't really seem that energetic today Yuzu, is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Yuzu started, but then was cut off when she saw Selena. Selena glared at her and walked away.

"Um, I have to go change now." The pink haired girl said.

Sora and Masumi watched Yuzu walk into the employee's room. "Do you know why she's depressed?" Sora asked.

"Because yesterday, while you were knocked out, Yuzu discovered that Papillon S was Selena." Masumi whispered.

"I know that she is Papillon S." Sora whispered back.

"Huh, how did you know?" Masumi asked, looking quite surprised.

"Instincts I suppose." Sora lied, remembering the conversation he and Yuya had this morning at the park.

"_Sora, Master Reiji gave us a mission to have Selena join Yuzu and Masumi as a group to defeat the LDS Dynasty." Yuya said, handing Sora a picture of Selena and Papillon S. _

"_Looks my guesses were right." Sora said. "When she first came to work at Papillon, she emitted a strange flowery scent that only papillon senshi have. I couldn't see her clearly when she first appeared at the club, but it kind of looked like her." _

"_Well, she is a little stubborn when it comes to personality and it doesn't seem that she likes Yuzu and Masumi that much. Think of something that will make her accept them." _

"_Yes Yuya, I will." Sora said. _

"Masumi, I need to go in the employee's lounge, can you come?" asked Sora.

"Sure, I don't know what business you have in there though." Masumi shrugged. Sora and Masumi walked into the employee's only room and Sora saw Selena's purse. Sora made sure that Masumi was paying attention to someone else and he went into Selena's purse.

In her purse, he saw her purple vibrator with a green leaf like handle. _Bingo. _He thought and took the vibrator out and hid it in his pocket. The blue haired boy walked out of the employee's room and saw Yuzu walking with a black portfolio and Selena giving a blowjob to a teenage boy.

He then made sure that everyone was busy and then he left. Yuzu walked over to him and sat next to him with a smile with her face. "Here's your receipt master!" She giggled.

The man paid his dues and left Yuzu a tip. "Thanks!" She said.

As the man left, Yuya Sakaki came walking into the restaurant, noticing Yuzu.

Yuzu's heart froze, _it's Yuya! _She frantically thought. She then thought about the night that she discovered that he was Tomato Dream, her lover. _I'm not ready to meet him right now!_

"Yuzu?" He asked, walking up to her. The pink haired girl shivered, "Stay away from me!" She cried.

"What's wrong Yuzu? It's just me!" Yuya exclaimed, taking her arm. "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Because…" Yuzu whispered, touching her arm that had her pink butterfly mark. Yuya took her arm.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked. "We need to talk." The green and red haired male said, taking her arm.

They both went into a changing stall and Yuya locked the door behind him. "Yuzu, I know you are Papillon Yuzu, but that doesn't you stay away from me. You know that I am Tomato Dream right?" He asked.

Yuzu nodded. "I was just so nervous. I mean, when I first found out you were him, I was happy and shocked at the same time. I just didn't know what to say when you first came, and I tried avoiding you yesterday, on my day off, because I didn't know what to say if I ever approached you. I was just so reckless that day." She told him, tears coming out of her eyes.

Yuya kissed the tears away from her eyes. "Yuzu, I love you a lot, and you may think I'm crazy, but I knew you, even before you were Papillon Yuzu."

"Wh-What do you mean?" The pink haired girl asked.

"A long time ago, way back in the past." The tomato headed male said. "Your memories."

"Memories, memories, Sora has said that to me already so many times! I don't know what memories I have, and how am I supposed to get them?" She cried.

She wanted to cry more, but Yuya shushed her by kissing her on the lips. "It's going to be ok, you will get them eventually." He whispered comfortingly.

The pink haired girl nodded and kissed him back, they both deepened the kiss by making out passionately. Yuya then went down to her neck and sucked on the skin gently. Yuzu moaned and moaned.

Yuya arrived to her breasts and unclasped her pink bra. "Don't look Yuya!" Yuzu said in embarrassment, covering her bare breasts.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting.

"Because… I'm embarrassed to show them to you." Yuzu muttered.

"That's nonsense!" Yuya said, moving her hands. He gasped softly when he saw her chest. "It looks beautiful." He breathed, his breath touching her chest, causing Yuzu to shiver. Yuzu's breasts were fully developed, meaning that they were probably around a C cup or a D maybe.

The green and red haired male started to suck on one nipple and play with the other. Yuzu moaned loudly as he went down her body, but not loud enough that people outside of the stall could hear it.

"Don't stop Yuya!" She cried out as he was licking her female spot. "I won't stop. I'll stop when we both reach our climax." He said.

He then lied her down on the ground and took off his pants, revealing his cock.

Yuzu gasped, she had never seen a cock in real life, except in hentai anime, but this was the real thing. "I'm going to put this inside of you. It's going to hurt a bit, are you ready?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu nodded and hugged him real hard. Yuya then inserted his cock into her and Yuzu felt a huge wave of pain. "Yuya! It hurts!" The pink haired girl sobbed.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to control myself, it just feels so good." The tomato head moaned, taking his shirt off. The pink haired girl noticed how well tanned his chest was as he was leaning against her. _He looks good without a shirt. _She thought.

"Yuzu…I'm gonna come!" Yuya cried. "Just do it! I love this feeling so much!" Yuzu cried, kissing his chest.

Yuya spilled semen into her womb while squeezing her hand. Yuzu could feel incredible bliss; she didn't want this to end. After that, he took his cock out of Yuzu, and lied down next to her. Yuzu breathed heavily. "That was amazing." She said to Yuya.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was my first time having sex with you." Yuya told her.

"Same thing with me. I guess I'm no longer a virgin." Yuzu replied. Suddenly, they both heard a loud bang on the door. "YUZU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE BUT YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE OR ELSE I WON'T GIVE YOU A RAISE!" The boss yelled.

"Shit!" Yuzu whispered, putting her lingerie back on. Yuya sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her skin softly. "Want to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked her.

Yuzu blushed. "Sure." She said as she walked out of the stall. The pink haired girl went up to the boss. "You called me?" She sweetly asked.

"Yeah, go up to him, he wants some service." He said, pointing to a brown and yellow haired male. Yuzu looked at him and a shiver went down her spine. _It's him from that night! _She thought, remembering the night she saw him and that she had her first transformation.

Suddenly, everyone in the pub fell asleep, except Yuzu, Masumi, Selena, and Sora. "Why did everyone fall asleep?" Yuzu asked.

"We meet again bitch!" Shingo shouted.

"Yuzu, Masumi, transform!" Sora ordered. Both girls nodded.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" Yuzu shouted.

"Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" Masumi shouted.

As soon as they transformed, they jumped in front of Shingo. "You just never learn don't you?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"Wait, you met him before?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"Yeah, when I first transformed." Papillon Yuzu answered.

Shingo approached Papillon Masumi and touched her chin. "You must be the second one that awakened and that Hokuto failed to get. It's such a pleasure to meet you." He greeted.

"Sorry, save the greeting for later, I have to get rid of you." Papillon Masumi said, putting her hands in a heart shape. "Love Jewel Dynamite!" She shouted.

The attack unfortunately had no effect on him. "That's not going to work on me. I have become more powerful than before!"

"Let me try." Papillon Yuzu said, summoning her vibrator. "Rose Pinkish Viagra!"

The attack did not work on him either. He then shot back the power, breaking the vibrator. "I already told you that it was not going to work. Just surrender to me already. Is it that hard?" Shingo asked, tentacles coming out of his back.

Selena was in the locker room, trying to find her vibrator. _It's not here! I could swore that I have had it here in my purse. Where is it? _She frantically thought.

After emptying her purse, she tried to sneak out of the pub, only to be caught by Shingo. "Well, looks like I'll take this maiden." He said, grabbing her with the tentacles.

"Selena!" The girls cried out at the same time.

"Arrghhh…" Selena moaned as her clothes were being ripping off by the tentacles. "If you don't surrender, I'll rape this girl." Shingo smirked deviously.

"You let her go you big jerk!" Papillon Masumi cried.

"Don't worry Selena, we'll do something!" Papillon Yuzu assured her.

"Like what can you do? Both of you can't do anything because you're too weak!" Selena spat.

"Excuse me? But who are you calling weak?" Papillon Masumi asked, looking quite offended. "This bimbo here is so useless; all she does is just give all of the men boners."

"Hey, I don't give men boners!" Papillon Yuzu protested. "They only get aroused when I touch them!"

"Well, I don't have that talent thank goodness; I have the talent of beauty and wisdom." The black haired female snottily said, flipping her hair.

"I have that too!" The pink haired girl whined.

"No you don't stupid cunt!" Papillon Masumi shot.

Papillon Yuzu could feel rage coming in her body. It was the same rage when she got mad at Sora for his stupid idiocy, but this time, it was directed at Papillon Masumi.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF THEN!" She shouted. For a moment, Papillon Masumi looked stunned.

As they were fighting, Tomato Dream and Sora sighed, shaking their heads. Shingo just stood there, smirking at Selena. "Well, I'll just let my tentacles ravage you, while they are fighting. Doesn't that sound nice?" He asked.

Before Selena could answer, a tentacle entered her orifice, making her eyes widen. "Stop…This…" She moaned loudly.

"What is that? I can't hear you!" Shingo mockingly said to her. "Can you say that again?"

Selena tried to answer, but the spasms were going all over her body, so she just moaned and groaned. She then reached her climax.

"Hydrangea Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted. A purple light emitted from the back of her body and from her stomach.

"What?" Shingo asked, looking shocked. "She's a…"

Papillon Yuzu and Papillon Masumi stopped fighting and looked at the light. "Is that Selena?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"I think so…" Papillon Masumi muttered. "I guess while we were fighting, she decided to handle it herself, but that doesn't mean that you and I are done with fighting."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" The pink haired girl snapped. They then continued to fight each other by punching and biting.

Selena transformed and stood in front of Shingo, with anger on her face. "You raped me, and now you're going to pay the price for it." She growled.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Shingo grinned.

"Moon Butterfly Aroma!" She shouted, sending out purple butterflies. The attack missed Shingo, who just continued to run around. Eventually, he was cornered by her.

She walked closer to him until he took her hands and cuffed her. "What the…?" She started.

"Now the queen won't turn me into sand for sure now!" He cackled.

Tomato Dream and Sora stared at each other nervously. "What are we going to do now?" Sora nervously asked.

"I don't know…." Tomato Dream answered. As both of the girls were fighting, they accidentally touched their crotches and a light shined from them.

Both girls moaned and groaned until the fans lied in front of them on the ground. Tomato Dream and Sora ran up to them. "You girls need to stop fighting. Look what's happening to her." Sora yelled.

The girls stopped fighting and gasped. "I'll be taking my leave!" Shingo said, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh no…" Papillon Yuzu started.

"Girls, take your fans and hit Shingo on the head. There's no time!" Tomato Dream screamed.

Papillon Yuzu and Papillon Masumi nodded and ran as fast as they could to Shingo. They eventually cornered him.

"You girls won't be able to do anything!" Shingo cried, clenching Papillon Selena. "I'm invincible!"

Both girls just kept quiet, closing their eyes.

"To this rat of the LDS Dynasty…." Papillon Yuzu started, raising her fan.

"….we will purify him of that filth!" Papillon Masumi finished, also raising her fan.

"Love Bell Fan!" Both girls screamed and hit him on the head as hard as they could. A huge ball of light covered him.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Shingo cried, covering his eyes, trying to not become blind. Papillon Selena watched, looking shocked.

After that, the light disappeared and he fainted.

"You're free now." Papillon Yuzu said, uncuffing Papillon Selena.

"I guess I was wrong about you guys then." The purple haired girl murmured.

"Wrong about what?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"I was wrong about you two being weak. It turns out that you two are strong combined together, something that I never encountered before." Papillon Selena mumured. "Forgive me for being so mean to both of you."

"It's ok." Papillon Yuzu said, smiling.

"So do you want to work with us and rescue Papillon Rin and Papillon Ruri?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"I guess so." Papillon Selena mumbled.

"Come to think of it, where is your butterfly mark?" The pink haired girl asked curiously.

Papillon Selena turned around. "It's on the back of my shoulder." She told her. The pink haired girl saw a purple butterfly on the back of her shoulder. It smelled like hydrangeas.

Tomato Dream and Sora both smiled. "Looks like she's going to be working with them from now on." Sora smiled, licking a lollipop.

"That's a good thing. Now we can tell some good news to Master Reji." Tomato Dream replied.

Papillon Yuzu looked at Tomato Dream and blushed. Tomato Dream blushed back. Sora then smirked.

"Hey, why don't you tell her who you really are?" Sora suggested.

"She already knows who I am. She knows I'm Yuya Sakaki and I know she's Yuzu Hiragi." Tomato Dream sighed.

"Ehh? When did she find out?" Sora asked, looking shocked.

"The other day…" Yuya started.

Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi both noticed that Papillon Yuzu was blushing at Tomato Dream, so they decided to tease her.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Papillon Masumi teased.

"Ehh?" Papillon Yuzu asked, blushing. "Were you looking at me?"

"Yeah, and we noticed that you were staring at him." Papillon Selena said, smiling.

The time when she and Yuya had sex came up in the pink haired girl's mind and her body heated up.

Before Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi could continue with their talking, they heard clapping near the enterance.

The three girls looked and saw a gray haired man with purple eyes wearing a navy blue shirt with white pants, white shoes, and a red scarf. He adjusted his glasses. There were also two males standing next to him, one wearing a blue ninja outfit and the other wearing a red ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" Papillon Selena asked.

"Master Reji!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

To be continued in Butterfly 9

**Sayuri Lapis: Felt like ending it at a cliffhanger….**


	9. Butterfly 9-Their Second Time

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 9-Their Second Time

**Sayuri Lapis: No action in here, it's just some character development, or at least I think it is. I know this has a bunch of flaws, even in the fixed chapters, but let me know what you think. I love getting reviews from new users. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V. **

"Master Reiji?" Papillon Yuzu asked, looking bewildered.

"Ah, he's my master as well as Sora's. He was the one who ordered us to awaken you and Papillon Masumi." Tomato Dream explained.

"He's right, my full name is Reiji Akaba, and I am the master of Sora and Yuya here. I ordered both of them to awaken you girls." He told Yuzu and Masumi.

"M-Master? Does that mean you two do…consensual things with him? Are you his slaves?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We don't do anything sexual. We are just his students." Sora told her.

Reiji then looked at Papillon Selena. "I see that you were awakened without the aid of Sora and Yuya." He told her.

"Of course." Papillon Selena scoffed. "But how do you know me?"

"I know you because I have this." Reiji answered, taking out a beeping radar. "This radar detects the scent of a body, and if the fragrance is flowers, it'll beep, saying that they are the senshi."

"So you were stalking us huh?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"No, I am not a spy." Reiji told her. "It is my duty to gather all of the Papillon senshi together here for them to realize that they have a mission."

"What mission?" Masumi asked.

"As Sora or Yuya may have explained, there is a queen slumbering somewhere, holding the climax gem in her body that the enemy wants." Reiji said.

"Yes, and that is Queen Rose." Papillon Masumi said.

"And what are the memories?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"You won't get it, but I'll give you one word, Royalty." Reiji told them. Everyone in the pub was silent.

The gray haired man then looked at Shingo Sawatari, who was out cold on the ground. "Who's this?" He asked, walking towards him.

"He's Shingo Sawatari, one of those LDS Dynasty members." Tomato Dream told her.

"Hmm…So why is he here?" The gray haired man asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We purified him." The pink haired girl answered, snickering a little bit. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I may make him my student." Reiji answered, kicking his arm lightly. "Oww…" Shingo moaned. "What happened?"

"You were involved in a little fight with the girls here." The gray haired man answered, helping him stand up.

The yellow and brown haired teen gasped. "Oh no…Himeka-sama will kill me for sure, please don't send me back there! I don't want to turn to sand!" He pleaded.

Reiji snickered a little. "Don't worry, I won't send you back. You'll be with me and the other people for here from now on."

"Oh thank you so much! I don't even want to work for that cruel woman anymore!" Shingo cried and kissed his hand. "Thank you, Thank you!"

The pinkette and the black haired girl snickered while Papillon Selena did not look happy at all. "Reiji, why are you taking him in? What if he could still be evil?" She asked.

"I'm sure that he's not evil, those girls purified him so he won't be doing anything bad." Reiji answered. "But still…He's a huge pervert! He raped me with tentacles!" The purple haired girl yelled, stomping her feet.

Shingo looked frightened so he hid behind Reiji.

"That's enough." The gray haired man calmly said, ending Selena's fit. "I think this is enough for the day. I want you three to detransform and head home." He told the girls and started to walk out of the pub.

"Wait! I just want to ask you something!" Papillon Yuzu shouted.

Reiji stopped and turned around. "What is it that you wanted to ask?" He questioned. "Umm…" The pink haired girl started. "I didn't masturbate with the vibrator today and I somehow transformed. Could it be that I don't need the vibrator anymore?"

"The only way to recharge without a vibrator is to have sex with someone; did you have sex with anyone today?" Reiji asked, his purple eyes facing her.

"Um…" Papillon Yuzu started, thinking about the time that she and Yuya had sex earlier for the first time. "Yes…I did."

"You had sex with someone?" Sora and Papillon Masumi asked at the same time. Sora was surprised while Papillon Masumi sounded angry.

"WHO DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH?" The black haired girl asked, shaking her by her shoulders. "Yuya Sakaki, we confessed our love for each other." The pinkette replied.

Papillon Masumi's anger started to deepen. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX AND HAVE A BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME? I AM A FIRST CLASS GIRL WHILE YOU ARE JUST SOME DIRTY SMELLY PIG FROM THE BOTTOM CLASS! I AM SUPPOSED TO DO THE SPECIAL THINGS FIRST BEFORE YOU! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed, shaking her.

"Calm down…" Tomato Dream started, taking off his mask in front of her. "You can always join in too if you feel left out." He winked.

"Yuya!" The pink haired girl scolded.

"Ehhh? You are that guy who comes into the pub every single day just to hang out with her? Yuya Sakaki" Papillon Masumi asked. "Well, I'll tell you this only once. Never have sex with this bimbo here again!"

"Well then, I guess you don't need the vibrator anymore because you and Yuya are lovers, am I right?" asked Reiji.

Papillon Yuzu and Tomato Dream nodded, holding hands. Selena was eyeing the two ninjas. "Reiji, who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, they are my students as well. The blue one here is Tsukikage and the red one here is Hikage." Reiji answered.

"Nice to meet you." They bowed.

"Master Reiji, I'll be taking Yuzu to my house tonight to recharge, if that's fine with you." Tomato Dream told him.

"It's fine with me." The gray haired man said. As they detransformed and walked out of the pub, Papillon Masumi's mouth dropped open. "HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THAT PIG TO DO SUCH A THING THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE? I WON'T LET HER HAVE SEX WITH HIM UNITL I GET A BOYFRIEND AND DO IT WITH HIM. NONONONONONONONO!" She yelled, trying to be free from Sora's grasp, who was trying to restrain her.

She eventually became free and ran after them. Sora sighed and looked at Selena. "I have to return this to you." The blue haired boy told her, giving back her vibrator.

"I knew that someone took my vibrator, but I never imagined it would be a perverted little kid like you looking in other people's purses." Selena grumbled, glaring at him.

_Selena's glare is pretty scary. _He thought.

Just then, everyone in the pub woke up. "Uhhnn…What happened?" The boss asked, yawning. He then looked at his watch. "AAHH! I WAS SUPPOSED TO CLOSE DOWN THIS SHOP A MINUTE AGO! EVERYONE, OUT! OUT!" He yelled.

Reiji took a look at the pub for one last time, and walked out along with the two ninjas, Sora, Selena, and everyone else.

Yuya and Yuzu were walking down the street, holding each other's hands tightly. "So, what's your house like?" asked Yuzu.

"You'll see for yourself." Yuya answered her. They continued to walk down the streets until they heard a familiar screaming voice.

"YUYA, YUZU, WHEREVER YOU ARE, COME TO ME RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT LET YOU TWO SCREW WITH EACH OTHER!" The voice shouted.

"It's Masumi." Yuzu whispered. "Yeah, we have to get to my house quickly before she pummels us or something like that." Yuya seriously said, going at a faster pace. "Let's run before Masumi catches us."

As they were running, Yuzu could feel her heart beat fast. _Yuya's so sweet. _She thought.

They eventually arrived to a shack that looked shoddy. "Is that your house?" Yuzu asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." Yuya answered her as they went inside. The pinkette looked around and saw old and worn down items. "How can you live like this?" She asked.

"Well, it's a way of life for me and my mom." Yuya answered her as he took off his jacket, revealing a red shirt with a brown belt over it.

"Did you live in this your whole life?" Yuzu then asked, looking around the house in disgust.

"I didn't live in this shoddy house all my life; I used to live in a huge mansion back when my father was around. He was a famous entertainer, and he made millions. One day, he left me and my mom without warning when I was 11 and things went down shortly after he left." Yuya answered.

"We were in a lot of debt, which eventually led us to being kicked out of our mansion. We had a hard time after that, my mom and I were trying very hard to find a decent house, and it took us months to find one. We would have to sleep out on the park benches at night and eat whatever was fresh and edible when we were hungry while we looked, until we found a home like this. In order for me and my mom to survive, my mom became a prostitute and only made a little that would be enough for food." Yuya explained to her.

"Wow…" Yuzu breathed. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, but it's a true story." Yuya told her. "Anyway, are you hungry?" He asked.

Yuzu could hear her stomach growl. "Yeah…I forgot to eat lunch back at home."

"Well, we have some food." Yuya said as he opened the fridge. "We have apples, bananas, oranges, grapes, some spaghetti, and some leftover lasagna that my mom bought. Do those sound good?" He asked.

"I think spaghetti sounds good." The pink haired girl said.

Yuya heated up the spaghetti and brought it over to Yuzu. "Thank you very much." She thanked him and started to eat. As the pinkette was eating, the tomato head was watching her with a smile on his face.

Yuzu noticed this and glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, with a mouthful of spaghetti.

The green and red haired teen chuckled. "You kinda looked cute when you eat."

"No one looks cute when they eat you know! They look like pigs!" She yelled, spaghetti coming out of her mouth and going on Yuya's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuzu exclaimed and went on the table. "Yuzu…what are you…" He started, but she took the strands of spaghetti off of his face with her tongue.

"Sorry…It's just that when someone says something like that, I get offended." Yuzu blushed.

"It's ok, I actually liked it, and it felt kind of good." Yuya told her.

Later, Yuzu took a shower and after that, she walked up to Yuya. "So, where are we going to sleep?" She asked him.

"On my bed." Yuya told her.

"Who is going to sleep on there?" Yuzu asked.

"Both of us." Yuya answered her.

"But that sounds dirty!" The pink haired girl blurted. "Well, I need to recharge you." Yuya told her. "We're a couple now, am I right?"

Yuzu opened her mouth and closed it shut, no words coming out of her mouth. She knew that she couldn't say anything about it, because it was the truth, but she didn't let that get in the way of loving him.

"Ok then, let's get started." Yuzu said taking her clothes off. "Yuzu…" Yuya started, blushing

"What?" The pink haired girl asked, looking at him like he was an alien. "Didn't you say that we needed to recharge so I can transform when the enemy attacks again?"

"Yeah…But….Never mind." Yuya muttered, taking his shirt and pants off. Soon, they were both in their undergarments and Yuzu was looking away from him.

"Yuya…I'm embarrassed to show you for the second time." Yuzu muttered.

"But we've already seen each other naked when we had sex for the first time, so why are you embarrassed again?" asked Yuya, who touched her shoulders and stroked them softly. "I won't make fun of you. In fact, I thought your body was beautiful when I saw it for the first time."

"Really?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I told you that at the time, so can you turn around and show me again?" He asked.

"Well…Sure." Yuzu murmured softly.

She turned around walked seductively to Yuya. "Then ravish my body as much as you can."

_She seems completely different now than a few seconds ago, but that's the way I like it. _Yuya thought. He pushed Yuzu down on the bed and began kissing around her face at first, and then the lips.

_Yuya is such a great kisser. _The pinkette thought, kissing him back. The kiss got deeper when Yuya slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked it. Of course, Yuzu fought back by sucking as well. After about a minute of dominance, they both parted for fresh air and stared into each other's eyes.

The tomato head then went down to her neck and bit at first, and then sucked, covering the skin with his saliva.

After sucking her neck, his hands went to her back and unclipped her pink bra with a pink satin rose in the middle of it. Yuya started to drool as he saw her breasts.

"Can you just get on with it already?" Yuzu asked, looking and sounding irritated.

"Sorry…" Yuya apologized. He placed his mouth over the right nipple and sucked while playing with the other one.

Yuzu moaned and groaned as he sucked. After sucking, Yuya's fingers trailed down to her secret garden and he started stroking her lightly.

"Ahh…Right there Yuya!" She cried out, covering her eyes. "Well, my fingers are going to go inside of you, so get ready." Yuya calmly told her. Yuzu nodded. "Go right ahead." She told him.

The tomato head inserted his fingers inside of her, which caused Yuzu's eyes to widen. She started to moan loudly and pull the bed sheets, signaling him for not to stop.

He swished his fingers inside of her, making Yuzu scream. After she came, Yuya took his fingers out and licked them.

"Sweet." He murmured. "Get on all fours now." He told her.

Yuzu nodded and obeyed his order before realizing what was going to happen. "Don't tell me that you're going to take my anal virginity now!" She cried.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Yuya asked, taking off his boxers. _There's his cock again…_ The pinkette thought. Yuya inserted his cock into her hole and Yuzu started to scream.

"Yuzu, its ok…" Yuya said, trying to calm her down.

"How can I be ok?" The pink haired girl cried. "It hurts!"

Yuya took his cock out of her and came on her back. "Thanks for coming on my back." Yuzu muttered sarcastically. "I really needed that."

Yuya ignored her sarcasm and rolled her over. "Now it's time…" He whispered.

"Yes…." Yuzu started, hugging him really hard. "Will it hurt like last time?" She asked him, looking worried.

"No, second times don't hurt." The green and red haired teen told her. He then inserted his cock into her female spot.

Instead of pain, Yuzu felt pure pleasure throughout her body. _He's right, so far, this feels better than our first time._ "Yuzu, how are you feeling?" Yuya asked.

"It feels so amazing. I think I'll go crazy!" She cried.

Yuya thrusted his cock in and out of her many times. As he was thrusting though, he noticed a bright pink light coming from her belly. _My gem! _Yuzu thought. _It's shining!_

"Yuzu, I think I'm going to come!" Yuya moaned. "You're not the only one that feels the same way. I feel like coming as well." Yuzu moaned in reply.

A few moments later, Yuya came, spilling semen in Yuzu's womb. Yuzu wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed him passionately. Yuya kissed her in reply. After kissing, Yuya fell down on the bed fast asleep.

_Somehow, I feel like that I have experienced this feeling before, not during my first time, but it feels very nostalgic. _She thought. Before thinking anymore, she fell fast asleep, holding Yuya's hand.

Maiami City started raining and near the sign, saying Welcome to Maiami City, a purple portal opened. Two shadows jumped out of it.

"Are you sure this is where they are Yuto?" The tall shadow asked.

"Yes, and they will certainly help us rescue your sister. After all, they are your sister's comrades as well as ours." The shorter shadow replied.

To be continued in Butterfly 10


	10. Butterfly 10-The two mysterious males

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 10-The two mysterious masked males

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, here's chapter 10. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. This was only created for fun. There's some Stargemshipping (is that what it is called for Hokuto x Masumi?) Hentai in this, so don't like don't read. This was a hard chapter to work on. I must say .**

_Masumi opened her eyes and found herself surrounded in white fog. "What is this place?" She asked herself. Standing up, she looked around her surroundings. "HELLO! ANYONE THERE?" She shouted. _

_No one answered. The black haired girl could see a faint shadow. She ran to it but as she ran close to it, more fog came to her face. "Who are you?" Masumi cried. _

_The shadow started to walk away. Masumi closed her eyes, thus ending the dream. _

Masumi awoke to sunshine going through the glass window.

She sat up and yawned. "Another day, another failure huh?" She muttered. "They probably already screwed together and they're in each other's arms right now since its morning, so it's kind of no point now."

The black haired girl took a photo frame that had a picture in it and clutched it tightly. "Professor Marco, wherever you are, I hope you're happy. It doesn't matter if you're not here with me; all I need is this photo." She murmured, hugging it tightly. As she was hugging it, she could feel her body heating up.

_What am I doing? _She thought blushing. _How can I be turned on by a photo? It just seems so wrong! I think I need to do something else to take my mind off of him, to get over his disappearance. _

Masumi then saw a brochure on the ground. "What's this?" She asked, picking it up. It was a brochure for a love hotel that recently opened in the city. "Seems interesting, I feel that I should just screw around since I need to forget him for a while, but let's look in the mirror to see if guys would be interested."

Masumi eyed herself in the mirror. She could see herself wearing her sexy nightwear that made her look like one of the Victoria's Secret Angels. The bra also emphasized her bust as well.

"You're looking good as ever bouncy-chan! Guys will definitely want you for sure!" She said to herself in the mirror and blew a kiss. Just then, one of her male servants came into her. "Masumi-sama, it's time to get ready for your lessons." He told her.

"Yes…Yes…" Masumi told him. "Get my clothes ready."

Meanwhile, Yuzu yawned as she walked on the sidewalk. "Gosh, I am so tired, but it's all worth it. Last night felt amazing, but I'm sure that I felt it somewhere before, but I don't know when, definitely not during my first time though."

Thinking about it made her body heat up. "I can't believe that I moaned so loudly and Yuya screwed anally with me." She said.

In the lair of the LDS Dynasty, Himeka-sama was glaring at Hokuto and Yaiba. "Shingo Sawatari has deserted us, and that makes me MAD!" She boomed at the last word.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Yaiba asked.

"It means that if one of you or both of you deserts me to just escape punishment like that no-good kid, you won't be getting away with it!" She cackled.

"Queen, you're making no sense at all…" Hokuto muttered.

"Like she ever does make any sense." Yaiba whispered.

"So which one of you will go?" The busty queen asked.

"I shall go. I promise you that I will grant both of the things you want and I won't abandon the Dynasty." Hokuto bowed and disappeared.

"We'll see about that." Himeka said, resting on her throne.

Yuzu Hiragi arrived at her house and opened the door. "I'm home…"

"Yuzu! I missed you!" Shuzo said hugging his daughter. "Dad…Don't hug me that hard. Give me some air." Yuzu gasped.

"Appreciate some love from your dad Yuzu, he was crying all night, wondering if you were ok and that he wished that it was morning so that you could come back." Sora told her, walking into the main room.

Yuzu ignored him and pushed her dad away. "I'm hungry, is there anything to eat because I'm starving!"

"Well, we have some waffles…" Shuzo started.

"I'm eating them!" Sora called out.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yuzu cried. "First come first serve, that's how it works." Sora smirked.

"Fuck you." Yuzu murmured.

"Yuzu, don't use language on a little kid!" Shuzo scolded. "Whatever daddy, I'm hungry!" Yuzu whined.

"Ok ok." Shuzo told her.

There was a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sora said and opened the door. Selena stood there, wearing her casual clothes. "Selena, what brings you here?" Sora asked.

"I have something to give to Yuzu as ordered by Master Reiji." Selena told him, giving him a hot pink communicator watch. "He said that she must wear it at all times in case of emergency. Masumi has one too, and so do you." She also handed him a blue and pink colored watch that was his.

"Ok, I'll give it to her. Thanks for coming." The blue haired boy told her. Selena then shut the door.

"Yuzu, Selena told me to give you this from Master Reiji. It's a communicator." He said as he gave it to her.

"Ok." Yuzu said, "So this is to communicate with the others in case of emergency?"

Sora nodded.

The pinkette looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no!" She cried.

"What is it?" Sora asked. "I'm late for my English makeup class!" She cried, running upstairs. "I failed all of my classes during the year so I have to retake them during the summer!"

Sora sighed. "Even after I studied with her for her finals, she still fails. What a bimbo." He then noticed the communicator on the table.

Yuzu ran down the stairs, putting on her shoes. "Yuzu, you need to wear this!" He told her, handing over the communicator. "I don't have time! I'm already late!" She cried.

"Just wear it!" The blue haired boy told her. The pink haired girl snatched it from his hands and put it on her wrist. "I'm leaving!" She yelled.

"I wonder how my daughter is going to function in society like this?" Mr. Hiragi murmured. Sora kept silent and took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Damn it!" Yuzu yelled as she ran. "I don't want to go to summer school, it's supposed to be summer vacation!"

As she ran, she bumped into two males, one who wore goggles and the other wore black shades. They both wore masks. "What are you two masked weirdoes doing here? Out of my way! I'm late!" Yuzu yelled as she stood up and ran.

The shorter one noticed a pink butterfly mark on her arm and his eyes widened inside the goggles. He took off his goggles and nudged Shun. "Shun, she's one of them!" He whispered.

"I know, she smelled like roses." Shun whispered back, taking his mask off. "Let's follow her."

They followed Yuzu, only to stop and hide when she ran into Yuya. "Ow…" She moaned in pain and looked below her. "Yuzu, get off of me…" Yuya moaned.

"Yuya, I'm so sorry!" She cried, getting off of him. After wiping the dirt off of their clothes, they looked at each other. "What are you doing on a nice day like this?" The green and red haired boy asked her.

"I have to go to summer school. I failed English." Yuzu answered.

"But we need to recharge." Yuya told her. "Acutally…" Yuzu started, blushing a little bit. "I accidentally masturbated this morning, so I think I'm recharged."

"Oh…" Yuya murmured, looking crushed. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, running away.

Masumi Kotsu sashayed down the street while a group of otaku stared at her. "She looks so hot." One of them whispered. "Just look at that ass."

"I know." The second one whispered.

"Let's see where she's going to go." The third one suggested. The three men all followed her silently. Masumi then stopped in her tracks. "Somehow, I feel that I am being watched…" She murmured, looking around her. The black haired girl continued walking; looking at the blue communicator that Selena gave her this morning. "This just looks so tacky with my outfit, but I need to wear it in times of emergency." She sighed and stopped. "Looks like this is the place." She said.

The three otaku sighed in disappointment. "Looks like she's going to screw with someone." The first one sighed. Masumi walked in. "Hello, I would like a room please." She said.

"Ok, that will cost about 2,000 yen." The woman said at the desk. Masumi handed her the payment. "Ok, your room is 26B. A man will be in there, waiting for you." The woman told her. Masumi walked past her and looked for her room. As soon as she found it, she walked in and saw a bed and a small cabinet next to it. The room was dark and there were no curtains.

"Hello there my lady." He winked at her. Masumi rubbed her eyes to the darkness to get a better look at him. Somehow, he looked familiar to her, "Hello. Have we met before?" She asked. The purple haired man shook his head. "Wanna get started?" He then asked. Masumi nodded and pushed him down the bed. She placed her lips on his and started making out with him. The purple haired man then stripped her clothes off and noticed her blue butterfly mark on her left thigh. _Yes! _He thought. _I'll capture her after sex. _

He rolled over and pushed the black hair girl down. "By the way…What's your name?" Masumi asked, moaning. "Uh…Mindy!" He said without thinking. "Isn't Mindy a girl's name?" Masumi asked, looking confused. "My parents decided to name me that because they wanted a girl." Hokuto told her.

Masumi smiled and giggled a little bit. "Mindy…I like that name." She said and kissed him. "My father wanted a son and when I was born, he was extremely unhappy that I was a girl, and he never spoke to me that often. I had my mother though, she always talked to me." She told him.

"Oh…" Hokuto murmured and started to lick her neck. "Oh…" Masumi moaned as he licked and bit softly. Hokuto played with her breasts, sucking on one and played with the other. "Don't stop!" The black haired girl cried. Hokuto smirked and started a trail of kisses from the bottom of her breasts to her female spot. He started to lick it gently, causing Masumi to twitch. "Ah…Ahh…" She moaned, her face tinted pink.

"Now I'll fuck your ass." He told her. "Go in a doggy position."

Masumi nodded dumbly and obeyed. Hokuto inserted his cock into her anus and Masumi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "It hurts!"

"I don' t know why, but I'm enjoying this!" Hokuto screamed. "Please take it out Mindy!" Masumi begged, tears coming out of her eyes. Hokuto refused to until he came into her hole. "Now for the last." He said to her, spreading her legs out.

"Yes…Please do it…" She softly said to him, blushing.

Hokuto nodded and inserted his cock into her. "Ah...It hurts, just like the anal one." Masumi moaned, tugging the sheets. The purple haired male continued to thrust into her until he felt like coming. "Masumi…" He moaned. "I'm gonna release."

Before the black haired girl could say something, Hokuto came inside of her, releasing ropes of semen. A bright blue light emitted out from her belly. "My belly…" Masumi started, "It's glowing!"

Before she could say anything else, Hokuto took her hand. "Mindy…What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the queen!" He cackled. "It can't be…" She started, going for the light switch.

"It's me alright." He told her. "It's you Hokuto, I knew there was something familiar about you! I'm gonna call for help!" The black haired girl opened the blue communicator that was given to her by Selena on her wrist and pressed a random button.

"Sora, help me!" She cried. "Grr…" Hokuto growled and pushed her to the wall. "What was that?" Sora asked, "I can't hear you!"

"I said that I need help! The enemy's here! Can't you hear me?" Masumi screamed into the communicator.

"Ok, I'll send Yuzu or Selena, you don't need to shout!" The blue haired boy told her. Sora then pressed another button. _Yuzu and Selena, please answer._ He thought.

Meanwhile, at Maiami Junior High, Yuzu was in the classroom, looking at a handful of questions on her paper asking for an English translation of the Japanese words. _There's no way I am going to finish all of this._

She then heard a small beeping noise. "Um…Sensei, I need to go to the bathroom." She told the teacher. The teacher nodded in approval and the pinkette ran out of the classroom. She opened the lid, seeing Sora. "Yuzu, Masumi's in trouble, go over to her!" Sora told her.

"What? But I can't skip English class!" She whisper-wailed.

"JUST DO IT! I HAVE TO CALL SELENA AS WELL!" Sora yelled.

"Ok ok, you whiny little brat, I'll do it." Yuzu grumbled. She looked around, making sure no one was here, completely unaware that the two masked males were watching her from the window. _Good, I'll transform here._ She thought.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted.

She transformed and ran out of the school. The two masked males were stunned. "It's just as I thought. She's one of them!" The shorter one said.

"Let's go to where she is Yuto. Maybe she will be able to help us rescue Ruri." The taller one said to Yuto.

"We have to see her first." Yuto told him.

Papillon Yuzu arrived at where the enemy was. She saw Masumi, naked and embarrassed. "You had sex didn't you?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Masumi asked arrogantly.

Papillon Yuzu ignored her and looked at Hokuto. "You again?" The pinkette asked, looking very annoyed. "You never give up do you?"

"I can't give up, especially since Shingo deserted us." Hokuto told her. "It doesn't matter; it means one more ally to join us. TO DEFEAT YOU GUYS!" Papillon Yuzu shouted at the last words.

"Are you sure about that?" Hokuto asked, trying not to laugh so hard. "Huh?" The pinkette mumured in confusion.

The purple haired boy took out his whip and snapped it in front of her. "What the hell was that for?" The pink haired girl asked, jumping.

Hokuto didn't answer and kept cracking the whip in every direction, hoping to weaken her. "Masumi, transform!" The pink haired girl yelled. Hokuto cracked the whip once more and it hit her battle lingerie. "OW!" Papillon Yuzu cried in pain. Her lingerie started to fall apart, leaving her naked except her stockings and her shoes. "AAHHH! THIS IS SO EMBARASSING! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME SPARE CLOTHES!" She screamed, trying to cover her body with her arms and her hands. Masumi still stood there, looking frightened.

_I'm so scared, but I have to transform. _She thought.

"Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!" Masumi shouted. After transforming, she used her signature attack. "Love Jewel Dynamite!"

"When are you going to stop using those useless attacks. I'm getting bored here." The purple haired male laughed.

"Moon Butterfly Aroma!" A voice shouted. A swarm of purple butterflies started to circle around the hotel room. "Stupid pests." Hokuto murmured and swiped them out of the way, his whip hitting the wall, causing a huge crack.

"Papillon Selena!" Papillon Yuzu exclaimed. The purple haired girl gave a small smile and faced back to Hokuto. "Lunar Moonlight Mushroom!

A huge fog in a mushroom shape covered the whole room, causing a strong perfumed smell. "This smell…" Hokuto started covering his mouth. "It's so strong, that I'm going to barf!"

Papillon Yuzu felt someone pick her up. As the fog started to clear, she could see Tomato Dream's face. "Tomato Dream!" She exclaimed. He smiled softly at her and touched her cheek. "What do I do?" She asked him. "My friends are in trouble!"

"Use your Pinky Vibrator." He told her.

"But…" The blue eyed girl started, only to feel his pointer finger on her lips. "You're still transformed, even without your lingerie. Just go!" He told her.

Papillon Yuzu nodded and stood up. She summoned the vibrator from her crotch and turned it on. She kissed the top and gave it a little lick and aimed it at him. "Rose Pinkish Viagra!" She shouted.

Hokuto managed to dodge the attack with his whip once again. "It's not working!" Papillon Yuzu cried.

"Just surrender and go over to Queen Himeka, it's not that hard. Once I hand you girls over to her, she won't turn me into sand and she'll keep me alive!"

"It's not that I care about you!" Papillon Masumi shot.

"Damn, there's nothing else that we can do!" Papillon Selena cussed. Hokuto cracked his whip in front of them, causing them to fall back and yell in pain and their battle outfits fell apart. "Our lingerie…!" The black haired girl started. "Papillon Selena, Papillon Masumi!" The pink haired girl cried, running over to them. "Ow…" Selena moaned, revealing a red line diagonally across her body.

"YOU THREE LOSE!" Hokuto cried out in glee, running over to them, only to be pushed over by two shadows.

He was pushed into the wall. Two dark figures walked up to him slowly. Papillon Yuzu gasped at the two figures. _They're from earlier today! _

"Who are you two?!" Hokuto asked, standing up.

"That is none of your business." Yuto said, creating a purple ball of energy. "Ready Shun?" He asked. The taller one nodded, creating a dark blue ball of energy. "LDS rats aren't welcome here in any dimension, especially in Standard. Stay back in Fusion where you belong."

"DARK ENERGY BLASTER!" They both shouted throwing the energy at Hokuto. "Goodbye world…" He said, before turning into sand.

The two males turned around to the girls. "I've seen you two earlier today, but who are you?" Papillon Yuzu asked, standing up along with the other girls.

The two males uncovered their masks and eyewear. Papillon Selena gasped. "It's you two…Shun Kurosaki and Yuto." She started.

"Papillon Selena, it's nice to see you again." Yuto told her.

"Wait, you know them?" Papillon Yuzu asked the purple haired girl. Papillon Selena nodded. "I worked with them before Papillon Ruri was captured. After that, I parted with them to the Syncro Dimension to work with Papillon Rin."

Yuto walked over to Papillon Yuzu and Tomato Dream. "Wait a minute." Tomato Dream said, taking Yuto's arm. "What are you going to do to Yuzu? She's mine."

"I'm not going to do anything, I want to talk to her." Yuto told him.

The purple haired male looked at her. "Miss, what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Yuzu." The pink haired girl replied to him.

"Yuzu, can you please help us save Papillon Ruri?" He asked, staring at her pretty blue eyes.

"Say what now?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"Please, we came here to the Standard Dimension in order to find the remaining soldiers to help us rescue Papillon Ruri, who is Shun's little sister."

"Standard Dimension?" The pinkette asked in confusion.

"It's the name of this world. There are four worlds. Standard, XYZ, Syncro, and Fusion." Yuto explained to her. "Yuto's right." Papillon Selena commented. "There are four worlds, and I myself, am from the Fusion Dimension."

"If you are from the Fusion Dimension, then why did you come here?" Papillon Masumi asked her. "I traveled through the dimensions, for finding my comrades and to escape the LDS Dynasty."

"Ehhh? The LDS Dynasty lives in that dimension?" Papillon Yuzu asked. The purple haired girl nodded. "They were after me because they knew that I was a Papillon Soldier, I didn't know where to go, so I decided to escape over to the XYZ Dimension, and that's where I met Shun and Yuto in a city called Heartland. I worked together with them and Ruri and we tried to overthrow their plan until a hooded male that captured her." Papillon Selena said in grief, thinking about what happened back then.

_"Ruri!" Papillon Selena cried as she tried to run over the rubble of the buildings. "Where are you? Ruri!" _

_She soon ran into a dark alley where she saw a long haired purple girl wearing lingerie that was the same color as her hair running as fast as she could into an abandoned building. _

_Papillon Selena then saw a hooded figure run after her. She followed him and took a quick peek inside the abandoned building that Papillon Ruri went into. The cloaked figure then started talking. _

_"You can run but you can't hide from me Ruri-chan." The cloaked figure told her. _

_"Don't call me that, and get away from me, before I summon my Violette Vibrator and hurt you!" Papillon Ruri threatened. "Your threats don't bother me a single bit." The cloaked figure replied in a broad male voice. "Now be a good girl and come over to the dynasty before I use force on you!" _

_"NO! I WON'T COME OVER TO LDS SCUM LIKE YOU!" The purple haired girl screamed. "You…You…ruined our way of life! Why did you spread those horrific STDS and infected them? What did they do to deserve all of this?" _

_"Looks like we have a tough cookie here. I'm gonna use force on you." He said to her. Papillon Ruri was confused for a moment until the cloaked figure came close to her face and started kissing her. His hand went up her thigh and slipped into her violet panties, rubbing her clit. He slipped his tongue into her mouth which made Ruri's eyes widen. _

_"Mmm…Stop…I'll tell my brother…" She moaned, feeling weak. She noticed that the cloaked figure's eyes were a fuschia color. The dark purple haired girl became unconscious shortly after that and fell into the figure's hands. Papillon Selena gasped. "Who's there?" The black shadow asked. _

_"Oh…No…" The purple haired girl gasped. "He found me." She ran out of the abandoned building and out of the alley until she saw a portal. Without thinking, she ran into it. _

_The hooded figure stopped in his tracks. "That girl…" The hooded figure started. "She's one too…" _

Papillon Selena clenched her fists. "It's my entire fault. I should have saved her from him." She murmured. Yuto walked over to Papillon Selena. "I know who captured Ruri."

To be continued in Butterfly 11


	11. Butterfly 11-Traveling through dimension

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 11-Traveling through dimensions

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own either of them. They both go to their respectful owners. **

"So you know who captured Ruri?" Yuto asked. As Papillon Selena was about to answer, the pink haired girl interrupted.

"Wait, I still don't know what's going on here!" Papillon Yuzu wailed. Yuto looked at her and started talking. "Ok, there are four dimensions, called Standard, XYZ, Syncro, and Fusion. Shun and I are from Heartland, a city in the XYZ dimension. Shun Kurosaki has a little sister named Ruri Kurosaki, who is one of your comrades, and she is captured by one of the LDS Dynasty combatants. I saw who captured her and I confronted him. I asked him where he held Ruri. He of course, tried to deny it and run away."

"What was he like?" The pink haired girl asked. Yuto shook his head. "I don't know much, but he wore a white suit with a white helmet and he rode a motorcycle." He told her.

"But the guy who captured Papillon Ruri was a different guy, I saw him! He had a black cloak." Papillon Selena said to him.

"Did you see his face?" Yuto asked again.

The purple haired girl stood there, silent for a while. "No…I didn't see his face." She finally said. "That scum just ran off without answering Yuto's question. I swear those bastards under that Queen…" Shun growled.

"It's ok Shun." Yuto said. "We will eventually bring her back, if they agree to alliance with us." He looked at Papillon Yuzu and took her right hand. "Will you and your friends please help us rescue Papillon Ruri and destroy the LDS Dynasty with us?" He asked, kissing her right hand.

"HEY!" Tomato Dream shouted. "That's my girl!"

"She's yours?" The black and purple haired boy asked. "That's Yuya Sakaki, also known as Tomato Dream." Papillon Yuzu told him. "Oh, so he's your lover?" Yuto asked.

The pinkette nodded. "Oh well, that says something. But do you agree on helping us?" He asked. "I guess I could help you, because we are doing that too, according to a little blue haired boy." Papillon Yuzu muttered.

"A little blue haired boy?" Yuto asked in confusion.

"Yuzu!" A voice shouted. The pink haired girl looked behind her and saw Sora running towards her. "Sora! What the hell are you doing here?" The pinkette asked. She, along with Masumi and Selena, ran over to him.

The blue haired boy started to blush. "What happened to your lingerie?" He asked them. The three girls looked down at their bodies. "I totally forgot." Papillon Masumi said, blushing. "This little pervert…" Papillon Selena started. The three girls then stomped on Sora. "Ow…Ow…" He moaned. "I feel so ashamed…" Papillon Masumi started, fake sobbing.

"I should have known that boy was just calling us over to act perverted." Papillon Yuzu said, glaring at him. "This kid has been so perverted recently."

"I agree." Papillon Selena said.

"It's not my fault! Just because I blush and ask what happened to your lingerie, you stomp on me? I am not a pervert!" Sora screamed. "So can you get off of me?"

The three girls then got their feet off of him and Sora stood up. "Master Reji needs to see you three in private." He told them.

"Who is this Master Reji?" Yuto asked. Sora looked at Yuto suspiciously. "More importantly, who are you?" He asked.

"You must be the little blue haired boy that Yuzu was talking about. My name is Yuto, and what is your name?" The black and purple haired boy asked. "Sora, knowing the last name isn't important." The blue haired boy arrogantly replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some important business here in this dimension." Yuto answered coolly.

"When you say this dimension, are you…" Sora started. "Yes, I am not from here. I came here to find them to rescue Ruri Kurosaki." Yuto told him.

"Oh…" Sora murmured. "You might want to talk to Master Reji Akaba, you see, he's my boss."

"Where is he? Me and Yuto want to talk to him." Shun Kurosaki said. "He's actually right here." Sora answered, glaring at Shun. Reiji Akaba walked up to them calmly along with the two ninjas, Shingo, and a little boy.

Shun Kurosaki clenched his fists. "Are you Reiji Akaba?" He asked. The gray haired man nodded, "And who are you?"

"My name is Shun Kurosaki, me and my friend Yuto here are looking for my little sister…" Shun started. "Ruri Kurosaki?" Reiji finished, adjusting his glasses. Shun then glared at him. "You know her?"

"Yes, she is one of the papillon senshi along with these girls. There is one more girl too." The gray haired male said. "Who is she?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"She's Papillon Rin." Papillon Yuzu said, remembering what Yamabe said to her when he attacked the Papillon pub. "When one of the enemies attacked, he said that he was going to capture me like they did with them."

"The enemy said something about Papillon Ruri?" Yuto asked. "He only mentioned her name. That's it." The pinkette said.

Yuto took her hand again, irritating Tomato Dream. "Please spend the night with us. We need to talk to you." He told her. "NO!" Tomato Dream yelled, running over to them. "You're not going to sleep with my Yuzu. She's mine." He hissed at him.

"I never said that I was going to sleep with her." Yuto growled. The two of them glared at each other in the eye. "STOP!" Papillon Yuzu yelled, pushing them apart. "Tomato Dream, it seems that they want to talk to me about something important. Don't get mad at them." She told him.

"I don't trust him." The red and green haired boy told him. At that point, the pink haired girl was pissed off. She walked over to Yuto and Shun. "Let's go!" She said to them. Tomato Dream's mouth dropped open. Papillon Yuzu snuck a quick look at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He then put his hands on Papillon Yuzu's shoulders.

"Just detransform." He told her. The pinkette looked down and realized that her outfit was still torn so she nodded. After detransforming, she was back in her normal clothes. "Let's go." Yuzu told Yuto and Shun. They left, leaving Tomato Dream, Papillon Selena, Papillon Masumi, Sora, Reiji, Shingo, and the two ninja boys behind in the destroyed room. "She didn't even bother to say goodbye to me." Tomato Dream grumbled, shivering.

"Someone's jealous." Papillon Masumi snickered. Papillon Selena chuckled softly with her. "Looks like I'll have to tell dad that she's sleeping with her friends again." Sora sighed.

Shun, Yuto, and Yuzu walked to the end of the city. "Where are we going?" Yuzu asked. "Taking you to our home, the XYZ dimension." Yuto replied as a purple portal opened. Yuzu's blue eyes widened. "Wait a minute! I never agreed to this!" She cried as they dragged her in.

They traveled throughout the vortex, and Yuzu closed her eyes. The three of them eventually came out of the portal. "You can open your eyes now." Yuto told her. The pinkette opened her eyes and looked up in the sky. It was nighttime, and the stars were twinkling brightly.

"The sky is so beautiful." She breathed. "The sky may be a wonderful view, but look around you." Shun told her. Yuzu looked around her and gasped. There were broken buildings and rubble on the ground. "Who did this?" She asked.

"The LDS Dynasty, they destroyed our way of life and spread STDS to us." Shun answered her. "They also captured Ruri, my Ruri."

"Do you want to take a look around Heartland?" Yuto asked her. The pinkette nodded. "Wait, is this city called Heartland?" She asked. "I thought you said that this is the XYZ dimension!"

_She doesn't seem to be very bright._ Yuto thought, sighing. "Well, I live in a city called Heartland in the XYZ Dimension. Does that make sense?" He asked her. Yuzu nodded.

"Well, let's take you on a little tour right now." Shun told her. "Good idea." Yuto agreed. They took her hand and led her around. "What's this?" She asked, as they came up to a pile of reddish rubble.

"This was part of Heartland Tower. Unfortunately, the combatants destroyed it." Shun answered her. "If the whole town is destroyed, then where are you living now?" Yuzu asked.

"We live in here." Yuto told her, pointing to a building that had a broken top. "I see." The pink haired girl murmured and started to yawn. "You're starting to get tired huh?" Shun asked. The pinkette nodded. They led her in and she sat down on the ground. Yuto touched her cheek and stroked it softly. "You look a lot like Ruri." He told her.

"Really?" Yuzu asked.

"Except she has purple hair and pink eyes, and she's smarter than you." Yuto continued. "The only thing you both have are the same eye shape."

"HEY!" Yuzu shouted, grabbing his neck. "I'm not dumb."

"Ok, just let me go." Yuto said, trying to breathe. Yuzu let him go.

"Never mind." She finished and looked around the place. She eventually saw a photo frame that had a picture of Shun and Yuto and a purple haired girl with pink eyes standing in between them. Yuzu figured that was Ruri Kurosaki. _Yuto's right. Ruri's eyes do look like mine._ She thought.

Yuto took her arm and looked at her butterfly mark. "Ruri had her butterfly mark on her right breast." He told her.

"That's a nice thing to know, because I don't care." Yuzu sighed. "And what was Ruri like anyway?"

"Ruri was friendly and faithful, as well as loyal to her friends. She was a strong warrior." Yuto told her.

"I see." Yuzu said. "Did you have feelings for her?"

Yuto blushed as soon as she asked the question. "Well, yes. We are boyfriend and girlfriend and I do spend moments with her in intimacy when she is done battling so she can relax and I can recharge her."

"Does Shun approve?" The pinkette asked.

"Well…" The black and purple haired boy started. "He does, but he often keeps a close eye on us and he's pretty picky about what sex positions and what kind of foreplay I do to her but I don't mind, and neither did Ruri herself mind either." Yuto answered her. He touched her stomach. "What are you doing?" Yuzu asked.

"I feel a strong aura coming from you." He told her. "Well…" Yuzu started, remembering that she had the climax gem in herself. _I still haven't told the others about it yet…and the enemy still doesn't know that I have it inside of me, which is a good thing I guess._

"I feel that too." She finally said and yawned again. _I feel more tired now than I did when I came here. _

"Is there a place for me to sleep?" She asked. "You can sleep here." Shun told her, pointing to a small mattress and a small pillow. _So much for asking. _She sighed and went to sleep.

Yuto noticed Shun Kurosaki staring into the sky. "Still can't forget about Ruri huh?" The purple haired boy asked.

Shun nodded. "I can't even sleep properly without thinking about her. I'm so worried." He told Yuto. Yuto stood right next to him and stared at the stars in the sky. "Don't worry, that's why we asked Yuzu to help us." He said.

"Yeah…" Shun started. They both stared into the sky for a while then Shun looked back at Yuto. "So what are you thinking about right now?"

"I was thinking about Yuzu." The black and purple haired boy replied. "What about her?" Shun asked.

"She has a resemblance to Ruri, but she also resembles that woman." Yuto said. "Now that you mention it, she does." The older male said.

"When I first came to her and touched her, my wound was healed instantly." Yuto said, showing Shun where his wound used to be. "She must have a special power."

"She must have a connection to her. Don't you think?" Shun asked.

"Maybe." Yuto replied and yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep right now."

"Good Night." Shun told him.

At the lair of the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka sat on her throne, looking quite pissed off. "My subordinates are just useless. The first one had betrayed me, the second one I had turned into sand and I don't even know if I can send my last one, Yaiba Todo. The other three, I killed off." She sighed.

"Queen, please send me! I won't screw up! I promise!" Yaiba begged.

"Your majesty, you can send Yuri-sama to do the job. Remember he did a good job and that he captured Papillon Rin and Papillon Ruri?" One of the members said that stood next to her that wore a blue uniform and a silver and navy blue helmet with a green crystal in the middle.

"I prefer the name Knight of Secret." A male voice intruded. He walked down the stairs wearing a princely uniform that constructed out of a pink and purple jacket that had thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with amber gems on top with blue pants, silver boots, and a pinkish red cape. He had purple hair with pink underneath and his bangs extend outward of his face, two of them pointing upwards and two others form a vague M-shape. His eyes were pink and his eyebrows were short and pink as well. Another male with dark red crimped hair and green eyes with a birthmark below his right eye came down waking with him as well.

"Do you want to do this Knight of Secret and Dennis?" Queen Himeka asked.

"Sure." Dennis shrugged. "So what do I have to do?"

"I want you to capture her." She told him. "Look in the crystal ball."

The purple haired boy looked into the crystal ball and saw a pink haired girl with blue eyes. "So who's she?" Knight of Secret asked.

"Her name is Papillon Yuzu supposedly. She has a special aura that she emits every time I look into this crystal ball." Queen Himeka told him. "She could hold the climax gem."

"But there are two other girls. Do you want us to capture them too?" Dennis asked.

"Yes." The queen answered.

"But what about me?" Yaiba protested.

"You shall work alongside with him Yaiba." Queen Himeka glared at him. "But…" The brown haired boy started.

"You either work with him and the Obelisk Warriors or you turn into sand. It's your choice." The queen growled. Yaiba then stopped talking.

"The Obelisk Warriors you say?" Knight of Secret asked. "Yes, we will invade their dimension to find the girls and I shall come along too." The red haired woman said, standing up. "We must make plans now!"

"So are we going to spread STDs?" Yaiba asked. "Yes." The queen said. "It won't be tomorrow, but it will be coming soon."

Back at Heartland, Shun and Yuto were sleeping while Yuzu was tossing and turning.

"_Huh?" Yuzu asked herself, sitting up. "Where am I?" _

_She saw herself surrounded by pink roses being protected by a fence. "This is the garden of dreams." A voice said, sounding like almost exactly like hers. _

"_Who said that?" The pink haired girl asked, standing up. She looked to the right and saw a shadow approaching her. It looked almost identical to Yuzu herself, except she wore a very revealing dress that had hot pink ribbons coming from the behind._

"_Who are you?" She asked the shadow. "I'm you." The shadow replied. "I just have a separate body for now. The time is coming soon, very soon." _

"_What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked. "You will see for yourself." The shadow told her and went inside of her body. _

Yuzu then awoke and sat up, feeling nervous. "What was that?" Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating really hard.

She then looked at Yuto and Shun, who were sleeping. "Maybe I'll take a better look around Heartland; it'll help me calm down." She whispered. The pink haired girl stood up and quietly got out of the building. She looked around.

A twinkle in the sky then caught her eye. "Is that a shooting star?" She asked. It then came down hill towards her. "Oh shit!" She screamed, trying to run as fast as she could away from it. It crashed down to the ground. Yuzu hid behind the building and took a peek. There was a white motorcycle and a boy in a white suit with red blue and yellow stripes and a matching jacket with it.

Yuzu then remembered Yuto's words. _I don't know much, but he wore a white suit with a white helmet and he rode a motorcycle._

_It's him! He's the one who captured them! _She nervously thought. The boy took his helmet off and looked around. "Why does my motorcycle keep bringing me back here instead of going to Standard?" He asked himself. He had yellow and blue hair with light blue eyes.

Yuzu took another peek but turned back when he noticed her. "Who's there?" He asked. Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no, he saw me! Now he's going to capture me! _She thought. The boy walked behind the building and saw Yuzu. He gasped and a smile came onto his face.

"RIN!" He cried, running towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yuzu cried, pushing him back as he was going to hug her. The boy hit the wall and passed out.

_Wait a minute, he called me Rin. _She thought.

"Ow…" He moaned, trying to stand up. "You didn't have to do that Rin. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm not Rin." The pink haired girl told him. "Don't kid with me. Let's go home." He told her, grabbing her arm.

"I said that I am not…" Yuzu started when she sat down on the motorcycle but got interrupted when he placed a helmet on her and started his motorcycle. The motorcycle then started floating and went into the sky.

Yuzu looked below and got really scared. She then hugged the boy's waist really hard. "It's going to be ok Rin." He told her.

Yuzu wanted to say to him that she was not Rin, but she was too scared at the moment to say anything, so she kept quiet as they rode throughout the sky.

To be continued in Butterfly 12


	12. Butterfly 12-The white pawn and his past

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 12-The White Pawn and his past

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

The next morning rose in Heartland City. Yuto and Shun woke up for the day and went to wake up Yuzu, only to see that she wasn't there.

"Shun, Yuzu's gone!" Yuto shouted. Shun Kurosaki ran over to Yuto and saw the empty mattress. "Where did she go?" He asked.

"I don't know." Yuto answered. "We have to go look for her; maybe she woke up early and wandered into the city."

"You may be right." The blue haired man replied. They ran out of the building and throughout the city, they looked in every broken and abandoned building.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was still on the motorcycle, hugging the helmeted boy. "We're almost there." He told her. The motorcycle then went into a blue vortex. "Woah!" Yuzu yelled in surprise as the motorcycle went in.

The pink haired girl then gasped as she saw the view. "Where are we?" She asked. "This is the Syncro Dimension." The boy told her.

"Is this were you live?" Yuzu then asked. The boy nodded and they soon reached to the ground. Yuzu looked around and it looked all ruined and destroyed, just like Heartland.

"Yeah, it used to be nicer, until some intruders came in and killed off almost everyone." He told her, taking off his helmet. The blue and yellow haired boy turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, you're not Rin!" He exclaimed. "That's what I tried to tell you yesterday!" Yuzu yelled at him. "But you took me away! Take me back to where Yuto and Shun are!"

"Who are Yuto and Shun?" The blue and yellow haired boy asked, looking quite confused. "The people who bought me to the XYZ dimension to talk to me!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Well…My motorcycle is almost out of battery, and it needs to charge and rest." The blue and yellow haired boy told her. "But I need to go back now!" Yuzu yelled, stomping her foot.

"Chill, whatever your name is." He muttered. "My name is Yuzu Hiragi!" Yuzu yelled.

"Ok Yuzu, when my motorcycle is charged, then I can take you back to the XYZ Dimension." He told her. "My name is Yugo by the way."

"Fine, but when it reaches 100%, we are going without questions. Is that clear?" The pinkette growled.

"Yes." The boy now named Yugo grumbled. He noticed the pink butterfly mark on her arm. "Let me see your arm." He told her, taking it.

"Hey, easy on the arm!" Yuzu scowled. "Rin had a butterfly mark like that too, except it was green and it was on her torso." Yugo said.

"Are you talking about Papillon Rin?" Yuzu asked him.

"Well…She did transform and fight and I fought with her as well…" Yugo started. "Is that what they are called? Papillon Soldiers?"

"Yes, there are 5 of them, myself and 4 other girls that transform." The pinkette answered him.

"I saw Rin transform, but I never knew that you could do it too!" Yugo exclaimed. "A papillon soldier is a sexy flirty butterfly." Yuzu said flirtatiously. "Well, you may be sexy but Rin is much nicer than you; she doesn't yell at me and force me to do things." Yugo told her in a sort of snarky way.

"Well, being nice doesn't help out anything. I always act aggressive to achieve things." Yuzu snapped. "Yeah, but you have to be nice so people can respect you!" The blue and yellow haired male shot back.

"At least I don't have a white motorcycle and ride it across dimensions and pick up girls!" Yuzu screamed, which hit a nerve on Yugo.

"Immature little girls like you should not be Papillon Soldiers and they should go home and change their smelly diapers!" Yugo shot. "Bring it on asshole, I'm already potty trained!" The pinkette shot.

After a while of bickering, the two stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away in the opposite direction. It became quiet between them until Yugo broke the silence.

"You know, why am I even fighting with you?" Yugo asked. "You tell me that." Yuzu replied.

She turned around and looked at Yugo. "Can you tell me about your relationship with Rin?"

"Why do you know about my relationship with Rin?" Yugo asked her. "Because I want to." The pink haired girl replied, her blue eyes glaring at him.

"That's none of your business." He told her. "Fine, think about how your." Yuzu said to him in somewhat a motherly voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you about my relationship with Rin." Yugo scowled. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Rin was my best friend before we became lovers. We grew up without parents and we were in the same orphanage together."

"Go on." Yuzu urged.

"When we became older, we started to live in together in one apartment. I enjoyed having Rin with me because it felt that I had a mother to take care of me. Every day, she would clean the apartment, cook the food, wash the clothes, spend time with me, and then go to the orphanage to help out. Life was good and all until that day, everything changed for me and her."

"That day?" The pink haired girl asked.

"We were shopping together for groceries, and we ran into a grown guy who tried to kidnap her and a green glow shined from Rin's torso. She was moaned and then she shouted some kind of chant. I think it was called, Carnation Orgasm Power, Erection or something like that. She then transformed into some green outfit, which looked great on her and then I started to feel some kind of strange power well up in my body as well. Rin then attacked him with her Mushroom Glitter Magic and I used Crystal White Purification." Yugo said.

"It was like that for the next few months, until one day, Rin disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"One day, I woke up and noticed that Rin wasn't next to me in bed. I looked around the apartment and into the city to look and she wasn't there." The blue and yellow haired boy replied. "After that, I traveled across dimensions to find her, only to land in the XYZ dimension and I encountered a purple and black haired boy with grey eyes that wore ratty clothes who asked me if I took his so called Ruri. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I figured that it wasn't him and I took off."

"That was Yuto!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Yuto? That guy you were talking about earlier that you were with?" Yugo asked.

"Of course, Yuto told me that a guy in a white motorcycle and a white suit with a helmet came and he asked where Ruri was; only you declined it and drove away." Yuzu told him.

"Oh." Yugo murmured. "Well, I don't want to see him again."

"But you have to take me back. By now, they're probably looking for me!" Yuzu yelled. "I can't stay here forever!"

"Fine, but only under one condition." Yugo told her.

"What is it?"

"You have to help me rescue Rin." The boy told her. "But I have to rescue Yuto's Ruri. I can't do both at the same time." Yuzu told him.

"Please!" He begged, grabbing her shoulders. "I love her so much that I can't bear to see her with that idiot!"

His light blue eyes started water, which Yuzu felt a little sorry for. "Ok fine." She sighed. Yugo then smiled. "Thank you so much!" He said, hugging her so hard. "Ok, get off of me now. I'm gonna choke here."

He stopped hugging her. "Let's go."

"To where?" Yuzu asked.

"To the apartment that Rin and I live." Yugo replied, getting on his motorcycle. "Get on."

Yuzu nodded and sat down on the motorcycle, putting on her helmet. "So Yugo, you didn't take Ruri?" Yuzu asked him. Yugo shook his head. "I didn't take any girl." He said and started the motorcycle.

Back in the XYZ Dimension, Shun and Yuto met up at where the Heartland Tower was, panting really hard. "I can't find her." Yuto panted. "Me neither." Shun replied. "Just where did she go?"

The thought of the white boy that rode a motorcycle came to Yuto's mind. "Shun…Don't you think that guy I tried to confront came here and took her?" He asked.

Shun froze for a moment. "I don't think so, but what makes you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I looked everywhere and I can't find her, and she doesn't have the power to make a portal." Yuto explained.

"Damn it…" Shun whispered. "We have to go back to the Standard Dimension and tell them."

"I don't want to go to that route yet. Let's go to the Syncro Dimension, she could be there." The purple and black haired boy said.

Meanwhile, at the Standard Dimension, Yuya was sitting the alley where Reiji was, pouting with Sora, Selena, and Masumi watching him. "Yuya, it's not that bad." Sora convinced him.

"Of course it's bad. Yuzu said she would come back in the morning and she hasn't come. It's already noon!" He yelled, startling Sora.

"Well, maybe she wants to be with Yuto more." The blue haired boy suggested, biting out of his candy bar.

"What?" Yuya growled. "Maybe she slept with him and she starts loving him instead of loving you." Sora snickered. The tomato head stood up and stomped on him.

"AAHHH! IT WAS A JOKE, A JOKE!" Sora cried out in pain. Selena lied against the wall, sighing. "Well, maybe it's a different time zone over there than here." She suggested.

"No, the time zone over there is the same as here." Reiji told her. Shingo was looking over at Selena, admiring her beautiful body.

"Hey cutie, wanna go on a date with me?" He asked her. "I don't date dorks, and I certainly don't date tentacle rapers." She scowled.

"I said I was sorry!" Shingo whined. "I'm not even interested in you, I'm interested in someone else." The purple haired girl told him. "You have a love interest Selena?" Masumi asked.

"Yeah, so what?" She told her.

"You don't really seem to be the type to be in love. You seem to be the cool loner type." The black haired female told her. "So who do you like?"

"I like…" She started, but Shingo interrupted again. "Please go out with me! I'll do anything!"

"I said NO!" Selena yelled and kicked him. "Reiji-sama, should Hikage and I escort the girls home since they are doing nothing here but bicker?" Tsukikage asked.

The gray haired man nodded. "Yes, and I need to talk with Yuya in private anyway."

Tsukikage and his brother Hikage approached Selena and Masumi. "What are you two doing here?" Masumi asked.

"They will escort both of you home." Reiji told him. "I don't need anyone to escort me, I can go by myself." Selena scoffed.

"Selena." Reiji sharply said. "If the enemy finds and attacks you when you are out by yourself, there would be no one to send aid and protection. That's why Hikage and Tsukikage are going to escort Masumi and you."

The purple haired girl kept quiet. "Let's go." Tsukikage said to her, taking her hand. Selena groaned and went with him.

Reiji looked at Shingo. "Go to your tent." He told him. The brown and yellow haired boy nodded and left. "Sora, you go too." The gray haired man said. Sora nodded and left the alley, which only left Yuya and Reiji alone.

"So Yuya, why are you irritated?" He asked.

"Because I'm worried about Yuzu." Yuya answered, not looking at him.

"So what do you think she's doing to worry you?" Reiji asked. "Well…" The tomato head started. "She's probably bonding with other guys and she'll probably hate me."

"Yuzu will still love you, even if she's with other boys." Reiji spoke, standing up and walking past him, to the end of the alley. "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend now, am I right?" He asked. Yuya blushed, looking up. It then started to rain really hard.

"The day is coming soon, very soon." Reiji murmured. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"You know what I am talking about." The gray haired man told him. "Oh, yeah." The red and green haired male said, watching the rain fall.

At the Syncro Dimension, Yuzu was in Yugo and Rin's apartment sitting in the bathtub all by herself. _Ahh…This is so relaxing. I haven't taken a shower in days! _She thought.

The pink haired girl opened her eyes and hugged herself in the warm water. She looked at her pink butterfly mark. _I wonder what that dream I had last night could lead up to? And who was that girl that looked like me?_

As she was thinking, bubbles appeared out of the water. "Huh?" She asked. A head slowly rose of the water, showing Yugo.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yuzu screeched and picked up Yugo. "What the hell are you doing here in the bathroom?"

"I just wanted to take a bath with you. Me and Rin always take baths together." Yugo answered. "I'm not your Rin and I prefer taking a bath by myself!" Yuzu yelled and threw him out of the bathroom window. She closed the window after and sat back down in the bathtub. "Geez." She sighed.

Half an hour later, Yugo came back in; being all dirty and wearing a towel he stole from someone's laundry. "Yuzu, are you done with the bathroom yet?" He shouted, banging on the door.

"Not yet. I'm just beginning." Yuzu answered, covering her leg with white foamy soap. "Well, hurry up! You've been in there for an hour!" The blue and yellow haired boy whined. "I can't stay being dirty for long!"

After a while of banging, the pinkette sighed and stood up. "I'm done, I'm done!"

Yuzu put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. "Yuzu, can you scrub my back for me?" Yugo yelled from the bathroom. The pink haired girl clenched her fists and closed her blue eyes. "Sure." She finally answered, going back upstairs into the bathroom.

"OW!" Yugo yelled in pain as Yuzu scrubbed. "Rin doesn't do it that hard, can you stop hurting me?" He asked.

"You asked for a back wash, I do the back wash the way I like it." Yuzu told him. "Ok, you can stop now!" He yelled in pain.

Yuzu stood up and left the bathroom. She walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, wearing Rin's clothes.

Shun and Yuto entered the Syncro Dimension, getting out of the portal and landing on the ground. "We can't waste any time here." Shun said. "Let's find Yuzu and bring her back."

"Yes, I know." Yuto replied. "Let's find her as quick as we can, and I shall confront that bastard that took away Ruri." He growled at the last words.

To be continued in Butterfly 13


	13. Butterfly 13-Peace that shall not last

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 13-Peace that shall not last long

**Sayuri Lapis: Usual disclaimer, I don't own either of them. **

It was soon nighttime, and Yuzu was with Yugo in his room.

"Well, there's only one bed, do you want to sleep on this bed with me?" Yugo asked.

"Well, sure. I don't want to sleep on the ratty looking couch." Yuzu replied. "But I can't sleep in my day clothes." She looked down at her own clothes.

"Rin has a lingerie outfit that you can wear that's in her closet." Yugo told her. "And how did you know that?" The pinkette asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh…" He started, sweating. "I…I see her take it out of her closet."

Yuzu stopped eyeing him and walked over to the closet. She opened it and saw a variety of clothes. Two hangers caught her eye. One had pink lingerie with a light pink see through robe. The other one was the same except it was colored green. She decided to take the pink one.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change." The blue eyed girl told Yugo.

"Why not in here?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes. "I don't want you looking at me you perverted leech." Yuzu hissed as she left the room. She came back into the room minutes later. "This feels so comfortable." She said. Yugo slobbered at her sight, saliva coming out his mouth, thinking of the green haired girl he loved so much. "RIN!" He cried, running over, attempting to hug her.

Yuzu only moved out of the way, making him run into the wall. "Ow…" Yugo moaned in pain, covering his face with his hand. "Let's go to sleep. We're sleeping on opposite sides." She told him, taking off her blue clips that let her pink hair down.

Yugo pouted, but agreed. He lied down on the left side of the bed and Yuzu lied down on the right. They soon went into a peaceful sleep. Yuzu then opened her eyes moments later and saw herself in the same place that was in her other dream from last night.

"Why am I here again?" She asked herself. Minutes later, the scenery turned gray and purple.

"What's going on here?"

Yuzu then noticed a black figure appeared and was walking towards her. She could feel shivers coming down her spine as the figure walked closer to her. He stood a few feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked him. The cloaked figure did not reply but instead walked up to her face and kissed her.

Yuzu tried to resist but his soft lips prevented her from doing so. His tongue sucked hers for a while and he parted from her.

"You're such a great kisser." The cloaked figure said.

"You're disgusting!" Yuzu told him. "Well that's not very nice." The figure replied.

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to beat you up and turn you into a meat sandwich." The pinkette hissed.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am you little brat." The figure said. "I am Knight of Secret."

"Knight of Secret?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"Yes." He told her, touching her cheek. "Don't touch my cheek." Yuzu hissed.

"You don't like being touched?" Knight of Secret asked. He then pushed her down. "It's such a shame that you have an ugly personality while your body is stunning. The two other girls are much nicer than you." He said and stroked her hips softly.

"Who are these two other girls? Ruri and Rin?" Yuzu asked. The Knight of Secret ignored her question and lowered himself down on her.

Yuzu looked at his face inside the hood and shivered. His face looked terrifying and devious.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked, pushing him off of her. "Just where are you from?"

"I don't think you want to know. It would be quite upsetting to you if I said it." The black hooded male said to her.

"I don't care. Where are you from?" The blue eyed female asked, glaring at him.

"Ta ta, I have to leave right now." He told her, fading away. "Wait…" She started but he was completely gone. "You didn't answer my question."

Yuzu opened her eyes and sat up. She breathed heavily. _This is the second weird dream I've had. First, it was supposedly another me and this time it's a guy. He said his name was Knight of Secret. _

She looked at Yugo, who was sleeping beside her like a slob. _Maybe I should look outside the window for a while to clear my thoughts. _

Yuzu went out and looked at the bright white moon. "It's so pretty." She breathed. She then thought of Yuto and Shun. "They must be worried about me. It's my first night here. Sora and the others must be worried too."

The thought of Yuya then came into her mind. "It's not like Yuya would care about me coming home." She grumbled. Two familiar shadows jumped in front of the moon. "Yuzu!" They cried out at the same time.

"Yuto? Shun?" Yuzu asked. They jumped onto the balcony.

"We were looking for you all day." Shun told her. "Who brought you here?" Yuto asked her.

"Yugo did." Yuzu answered him. "Who's Yugo?" Yuto asked her again.

"He's a guy from here. He found me back at the XYZ Dimension, he thought that I was Rin, his loved one so he took me into here." Yuzu told him.

Yugo then woke up. "Hmm…What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Yuto's eyes widened. "It's you…!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The blue and yellow haired boy muttered, still kind of sleepy. Yuto stomped over to him. "Where's Ruri?" He asked.

"Ruri?" Yugo asked. "I didn't take any Ruri. Wait, you're that guy from the XYZ Dimension!"

"Yeah, and don't play dumb with me! I know you took Ruri, so tell me where is she?" Yuto growled, glaring at him. "If you don't tell, I'm going to rip your hair out and your pajamas."

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't take Ruri or any other girl!" Yugo yelled.

"Can both of you please stop fighting?" Yuzu screamed.

"Stop Yuto!" Shun said, taking his arm. "It doesn't seem like he knows who Ruri is."

Yuto calmed down and sighed. "Fine, but what did you come into my dimension for?"

"I came into the XYZ Dimension to find Rin, only to find you nagging about that Ruri girl, accusing me of capturing her." Yugo said.

Yuzu then thought of her dream again, remembering what the cloaked male told her. _The two other girls are much nicer than you._

"Yugo didn't capture Ruri." Yuzu told Yuto. "It was someone else."

"Who is it?" Shun asked. "I don't exactly know who, but I had a dream earlier and a black cloaked guy came up to me and said the two other girls. He may have captured them." Yuzu told him.

The sun then started to rise. "Yuzu, come on, we need to go back to the Standard Dimension, we can't stay here for much longer." Shun told her. "Wait, I'm going too!" Yugo exclaimed. "Just let me put on my clothes and get my motorcycle."

"It's not like I even care if you come or not." Yuto groaned, rolling his eyes as he left the room. "Yuto, let's wait for him." Yuzu said. As soon as she said that, a sharp pain came through her chest. She bent down in pain. "Yuzu, are you alright?" Yuto asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah…" Yuzu started. "I'm ok." She stood up.

Yugo came in. "I'm ready, so can we go?"

"Yeah." Yuto and Shun replied. They left the apartment and stood in the middle of the street. Yuto glared at Yugo. "So you're from here, the Syncro Dimension hmm?" He asked.

"Yeah, and stop glaring at me." Yugo replied. "What have I ever done to you?"

The purple and black haired male didn't reply and made a portal with Shun. "Let's go back to Standard." Shun said and took Yuzu's hand. "Woah!" The pinkette exclaimed as he dragged her into the portal with Yuto and Yugo. Shun stopped holding Yuzu's hand and parted to go to Yuto.

They traveled through and soon arrived into the Standard Dimension. "I'm home!" Yuzu exclaimed. She looked around and noticed that Shun was not holding her hand, nor he was present either. "AAHH!" She cried as she fell downward.

Sora was whistling as he held a heavy bag of candy with Yuya. "Your teeth are gonna turn brown in no time if you keep eating a lot of candy." Yuya told him.

"Shut up; stop acting like Yuzu, who reminds me of that every day!" Sora said. Before Yuya could reply, Yuzu landed on his head.

"Yuzu?" The tomato head gasped. "Oww…" Yuzu moaned. She noticed Yuya and looked away from him. Yuya suddenly remembered what happened before she left to go with Shun and Yuto. "Fine then, don't think I forgot what happened." He grumbled. He looked away, pouting.

It was like that for a few minutes until Yuya and Yuzu giggled, which broke the silence. "I'm sorry Yuya. It wasn't right of me to treat you like that. I shouldn't have stuck my tongue at you." She apologized.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have forbade you to go with Yuto and Shun. I should have trusted you more." He told her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Sora stood up, wobbling.

"Ow… that hurt!" The blue haired boy moaned. He then noticed Yuzu and his eyes widened. "Yuzu, when did you come back?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago." Yuzu replied. "If you're back, then where are Yuto and Shun?" Sora asked.

"I don't know where they went." The blue eyed girl answered. "When I went out of the portal, I was there standing in mid-air and then I fell down and landed on your head."

"We're right here." Shun's voice said. Yuzu looked behind her and saw Shun and Yuto along with Yugo. "It's you…" Yuya started, pointing at Yuto.

"Yeah, so?" Yuto replied. "You didn't sleep with Yuzu, did you?" Yuya asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Yuya!" The pinkette scolded. "I thought you would trust me more! I didn't sleep with Yuto!"

"But she slept in the same bed as me!" Yugo called out.

"What?" The green and red haired teen growled, glaring at Yuzu, who looked really nervous and was sweating. "He didn't have sex with me!" Yuzu cried to the top of her lungs, tears coming out of her eyes. Instead of yelling at Yuzu, Yuya just chuckled. Yuzu stared at him in confusion.

"Ha ha, you thought I was going to yell at you!" He laughed. "What an idiot. You should have seen your face."

Yuzu bent her head down and clenched her fists. "YOU ASS!" She screamed and punched him. "How dare you make me cry!"

"It was just a joke…" Yuya stared, looking like he was going to cry now. Sora, Shun, Yuto, and Yugo snickered. "Let's go see Reiji-sama along with Selena-chan and Masumi-chan."

"Ehh?" Yugo asked. "Who's Selena and Masumi and Reiji-sama?"

"The two other Papillon senshi and Reiji is my master who I serve, and don't add the honorific at the end, because he's my master, not yours." The blue haired boy replied, licking his lollipop. As the group walked away, two shadowed figures rose from the bushes, wearing black cloaks.

"Well, Knight of Secret-kun, looks like we found them, thanks to this radar." Dennis whispered, looking at the small handheld device, which had three dots blinking.

"Wonderful." Knight of Secret murmured. "We can now start the invasion, which shall distract the ordinary humans and I can capture those three girls, especially the pink one." He said, his violet eye showing.

To be continued in Butterfly 14

**Sayuri Lapis: Things will start to move again in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one, sorry if it was boring. **


	14. Butterfly 14-The Invasion

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 14-The Invasion

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own either of them. **

The gang arrived to the dark alley where Reiji stood before them, with Hikage and Tsukikage standing next to him on opposite sides. Masumi and Selena were there too, lying against the wall. Reiji noticed Yugo and walked up to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Yugo." The blue and yellow haired male said. "I came along with Yuzu, Yuto, and Shun, to find my Rin!" He yelled. "There is no need to yell and Yuzu, when did you, Yuto, and Shun come back?" The gray haired man asked.

"We came back not too long ago; I landed on Sora's head from the sky." Yuzu said. "Yeah, and I saw her underwear. It was a pink lace…" Sora started, but Yuzu picked him up and threw him against the wall. "It was a pure accident that I saw them. I'm not a pervert." Sora moaned.

"Then you shut up about it and don't tell anyone! The whole world doesn't need to know about my underwear!" Yuzu hissed.

Masumi and Selena noticed Yuzu and walked up to her. "Yuzu, when did you come back?" Selena asked. "Not a long while ago." Yuzu replied. "Why did you need to come back?" Masumi hissed. "No one missed you around here, except Yuya, he was in a really grumpy mood yesterday because you didn't come back. In my opinion, it was better when you weren't here."

"That's really mean to say Masumi!" The pinkette pouted. "Everyone missed me."

"That's enough!" Reiji scolded. "Anyways, I need to say something important to all of you, so listen."

Everyone calmed down and looked at Reiji. "First, before I start, does everyone know why we are fighting the Dynasty?"

Shingo nodded and raised his hand. "We're fighting against the Dynasty because they want the sexual energy and the climax gem."

As soon as Shingo said the word climax gem, Yuzu felt a sharp pain go through her chest and bent her head down. "Yuzu, are you all right?" Yuya asked.

"Not really…" Yuzu breathed unsteadily, still feeling the pain. "Is there something wrong?" Reiji asked from the front. "Master, I think Yuzu's not feeling well, may I take her to my house?"

"Yes, you may." Reiji answered. The tomato head picked her up and left the alley while Masumi stared at them. "How come she gets to leave?"

Yuya arrived at his home and placed Yuzu on his bed. He took a chair and sat down. "I'll let you spend the night here, so don't worry about Sora or your dad." He told her.

"Ok…" The pinkette started. She lied there in silence until Yuya started talking. "Yuzu, what did Yuto talk to you about?" Yuya asked.

"He just told me about Ruri, his girlfriend, and how the LDS Dynasty destroyed his homeland, Heartland City." Yuzu replied. "After that, I slept but woke up in the middle of the night having a strange dream…" Yuzu sighed.

"What was the dream about?" Yuya asked.

"Someone that looked like exactly like me told me that the day was coming, and then she went through me. She didn't tell me what the day that was coming about." The pink haired girl answered, clenching the blanket. "Why am I telling you this? You must be thinking I'm a crazy idiot!" She cringed, hiding under the blanket. Yuya chuckled softly and got on top of the bed.

"Now why would I think of you as a crazy idiot? I love you and nothings ever going to change that!" He said and hugged her. Yuzu blushed slightly and sighed. "I guess you're right, can we make some love because we haven't charged in a while."

Yuya nodded and slowly leaned his face towards hers. His lips touched hers and he kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, Knight of Secret and Dennis Macfield watched them from outside the window in secret. "Isn't it so sensual?" Dennis asked.

"Hmph, that's not sensual at all. He didn't even tie her up or cover her eyes like I did with Rin." Knight of Secret murmured softly. "Oh Yuri…" The orange haired male started.

"Don't call me that!" Knight of Secret hissed. "I have no more use of watching those two. Watching them have sex is like watching wet paint dry on a wall!"

As they were about to leave, a bright pink light caught their attention. "Dennis, look!" Knight of Secret whispered. "That light…" Dennis started.

"Ahh…Ahh…" Yuzu moaned loudly. _What is this light? It never shined so bright like this before. _"Yuzu…I'm gonna come again." Yuya moaned before thrusting his member into her orifice.

"What? How many times have you come…?" The pinkette asked, her face flushed. "I'm gonna faint!"

"I dunno..." The tomato head started. "But feel like doing it again!"

The light affected Dennis and Knight of Secret, making their bodies warm. "What is this sensation?" The purple haired boy asked, breathing heavily.

"YUZU!" Yuya shouted semen squirting inside of her. For a moment, Yuya saw Yuzu wearing a completely different outfit and had red malicious eyes.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed in pleasure.

Yuya took his member out of her, panting heavily. "That was the best session we had so far…"

He noticed Yuzu sleeping peacefully beside him, her breasts were perky. He later fell down onto the bed, going into a quiet sleep as well.

"Knight of Secret…Let's contact Himeka-sama immediately that she was right about that girl. That light that was coming of that girl's stomach was the Climax Gem. I can't believe its power!"

"Yes…" Knight of Secret said, putting his hood up. "It's a gem which has the ability to make a person orgasm regardless of having a partner or not. She seems to be very interesting as well." He smirked.

Later, at night, Selena sighed as she looked at the bright white moon from her window. "Yuri…I wonder how you are doing…"

"_Princess…" Yuri started, stroking her chin with his right pointer finger. _

"_Don't call me princess!" Hydrangea playfully pouted. _

"_But you are one, princess of the Fusion Dimension after all." He said. _

_Princess Hydrangea kept her mouth shut and sighed. "You're right. But I don't think being a princess suits me." _

"_Now what are you saying?" Yuri chuckled and took her hand. "Where are we going?" the purple haired girl asked. He did not answer her and dragged her to a field full of butterflies and Hydrangeas. _

_Yuri pushed her down and made out with her. "I love you princess…" He started, touching her hands. _

"_I love you too." Princess Hydrangea replied and hugged him tightly. They later began dancing; Selena's hands were on Yuri's shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "You're looking so lucid today." He told her. "Thanks." Selena replied, blushing a bit. _

Selena sighed at the sweet memory, but then the bitter memory came up after.

"_Yuri?" Princess Hydrangea asked out loud, searching throughout the destroyed land looking very worried. "Where are you? Yuri!" _

_She later noticed him on the ground looking badly injured. "Yuri…What happened to you?"_

"_Himeka and her soldiers…" He coughed. "They killed the other princes and they attacked me…" _

"_What happened to the king and queen and the other princesses?" Princess Hydrangea asked, "They're dead as well." _

_He then groaned in pain. "Hang in there Yuri!" Princess Hydrangea said, creating a small blue ball of energy. _

"_I won't be able to hold on much longer." Yuri coughed, dark red liquid coming out of his mouth. "Princess, I love you a lot and you will always be in my heart forever and ever. If we are ever reborn, just remember to find me. We'll meet again for sure and we'll still love each other." _

_His body started to turn into flower petals that flew away in the wind. Princess Hydrangea just sat there, looking emotionless like a doll for a few minutes, until a tear came out of her green eyes and trickled down her face. She then took out a small bottle out of her dress and opened the cap. Just as she was about to drink it, a troop of soldiers came and noticed her. _

"_We found the last princess!" The first soldier said. "All right, then shoot the arrow at her." The general said. _

_One of the soldiers shot the arrow at her. The arrow went through her and Princess Hydrangea fell to the ground, dying. _

Selena sighed sadly. "Just where are you? I know you're out there in the world somewhere. I miss the hot and steamy sex we have, the feasts we've had together…" She started. The thought of the black cloaked figure that captured her friend Ruri came to her mind.

"Come to think of it…that guy back at Heartland looked a lot like him…" She muttered.

Her cellphone rang. "Hello?" She asked, answering it.

"Selena!" Masumi exclaimed into the phone. "Wanna come over for a sleepover? Sorry if I called you at the last minute."

"Sure. Don't you think we should invite Yuzu too?" The purple haired girl asked.

"No, and she's already with her boyfriend Yuya anyways." Masumi said. "Ok, I'll be coming in a few minutes." Selena said and closed the phone.

Back at Yuya's house, Yuzu opened her eyes and yawned. "It's nighttime already?" She asked. "I must have slept for a few hours then."

She then noticed Yuya sleeping next to her looking sweaty. _He looks kind of cute sleeping. _

"Yuya…wake up…" Yuzu whispered, shaking him gently. "Hm…" The green and red haired male moaned, opening his red eyes. "What is it?"

"I can't go back to sleep." The pink haired girl whispered. Yuya sighed and sat up. "Well, I can't sleep either now, thanks to you waking me up."

Yuzu chuckled lightly until Yuya touched her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just rubbing your stomach."

Yuzu pouted at first but then smiled. "The sex we had earlier was so amazing…It felt so intense." She said. "I said the same thing earlier too." Yuya told her.

"Yuya…Why does a bright light come out of me whenever we have sex together?" Yuzu asked him.

Yuya sat there, being silent for a moment.

"Well you have a gem in your body and when you approach your orgasm, the gem starts to shine, signaling that you climaxed and that you can transform again."

Yuzu then felt the sharp pain go through her again. "It's back…" She groaned in pain. Yuya grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Yuzu, it's going to be ok." He whispered comfortingly in her ear.

Tears streamed down her eyes. "Yuya, I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What do you have tomorrow that gives you a bad feeling?" Yuya whispered again, staring at her pink butterfly mark.

"I don't know." Yuzu replied, still in pain. "It hurts!" She screamed as the pain became worse. "Yuzu!" Yuya yelled, pinning her down.

The pain went away a few seconds later and Yuzu calmed down. She was still moaning though.

"It's gone. The pain is gone." She breathed.

"You mean that your chest doesn't hurt anymore…" Yuya asked.

Yuzu nodded. "I don't know how it went away though; I just wonder why I get these chest pains. There's something behind it." She said.

The sun started to rise up, creating sunrise. "I have to go to work. Yesterday was my last vacation day." Yuzu told him.

"I'll take you there." Yuya told her. "Let's go."

Yuzu nodded. After they got ready, Yuya and Yuzu left the house, holding hands. _Why do I have a feeling that today is going to be a different day than usual? _She thought as she walked with him.

They soon eventually came to the Papillon Pub and saw Yuzu's boss and Reiji talking to each other. "What's Master Reiji doing there?" Yuya asked. The owner of the pub handed Reiji the keys and left with his suitcase.

"What's going on Master Reiji?" Yuya asked, walking up to him. "I just bought the Papillon Pub from that guy over there. It will become our meeting place." Reiji told him.

"I see…" Yuzu murmured.

"Masumi and Selena are coming too." Yuya pointed out. Yuzu looked in Yuya's direction and saw Masumi and Selena walking to the pub. "Why are Reiji and Shingo here?" Selena asked.

"Master Reiji just bought the Papillon Pub from that old guy and he owns it now." Shingo answered. "I wasn't talking to you!" The purple haired girl scowled.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing that I don't have to see that stingy old guy anymore. He was so bossy and annoying. Plus, he was perverted too." Masumi said. "If only you would have fired Yuzu Hiragi as well."

"That's enough, Masumi! Yuzu is part of us!" Reiji scolded. Masumi scowled and looked away.

The gray haired man opened the door. "I own this place now so I have new lingerie for you three to wear." He gave them see through lingerie of their respected colors.

"They look so cute!" Yuzu said, looking at the lace and roses on her. "I'm gonna try this on right now!"

"Dibs on the first stall!" Masumi exclaimed. Selena said nothing. "What's the point of wearing this new lingerie?" She asked.

"Because I feel that the new uniforms will attract new customers." He answered.

"Oh."

Yuya and Reiji looked at them as they walked away. "Where are Tsukikage and Hikage?" Yuya asked.

"I asked them to do a little favor for me." Reiji answered.

Meanwhile, at the enterance of the city, Dennis and Knight of Secret stood along with the Obelisk Warriors.

"So what are we supposed to do?" One of the Obelisk Warriors asked.

"I want you to cause mayhem among the city. Grab any fully developed female and take her sexual energy. It won't be that much, but it will do for our Queen." Knight of Secret answered casually. "Dennis and I will find the senshi. When I find them, I'll give you the signal."

"Yes Knight of Secret-sama!" The warriors spoke in unison and split up. The purple haired male then looked at Dennis. "Let's go!" He said, putting his hood up. "This is going to be so fun. Much more fun than the time we invaded the XYZ Dimension." Dennis told him. "It sure will." Knight of Secret chuckled darkly. They did not notice that two ninjas overheard their plan.

"Hikage, let's go back to Reiji-sama and report him about this before it's too late." Tsukikage said.

"Agreed, let's go!" Hikage replied.

Back at the pub, Yuzu, Selena, and Masumi walked out of the stalls and showed Yuya, Reiji, and Shingo how they looked.

Yuya was speechless and Reiji was silent.

"How do I look Yuya?" The pinkette asked, walking over to him in her pink heels. "You look…" Yuya started. He then fainted, not finishing his sentence.

Selena and Masumi walked out wearing their new lingerie too. Shingo immediately drooled at the sight. "You look yummy!" He cried, running over to Selena.

Selena growled and pushed him back. "Back off!"

Masumi walked over to Reiji, "So…how do I look?" She asked him. "It suits you perfect, unlike the other one that didn't match you." He answered her, giving a small smile.

Shun and Yuto came into the pub. "So is this the place?" Shun asked. He and Yuto noticed the girls and Shun gave a face of disgust. "Why are those girls in their undergarments?" He asked.

Yuto just blushed. _If only Ruri was here…_He thought, observing the girls.

"Reiji, I demand an answer!" Shun shouted. "This is a lingerie pub." Reiji answered.

"Of all the places, you picked out this place?" Shun asked. "If my little sister Ruri was here, I wouldn't let her be at this place where they dress up in unsuitable lingerie like this."

"You just have to live with it Shun. This was the cheapest to get." The gray haired man told him.

"Sorry I was late!" A childish voice shouted. Reiji turned around and saw Sora panting. "It's ok, you're not late. We're expecting one more person to come here."

"Who would that be?" Selena asked.

"That boy named Yugo." Reiji answered. A loud motorcycle voice was heard a few seconds later. Yugo ran in and became speechless when he saw the girls.

He then looked at Selena and drooled, once again thinking about her.

"RIN!" He cried, running towards her. "Get away from me!" Selena screamed, giving him a huge blow on the face. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Yugo." The blue and yellow haired boy answered her, touching his swollen cheek.

Sora looked at Yuzu and giggled. "What's so funny?" Yuzu asked, frowning.

The blue haired continued to giggle which then became into a laugh. Yuzu looked in the mirror and gasped. Her pink lingerie showed her nipples and her female parts.

"REIJI!" Yuzu screamed. "Give back my old lingerie!"

"It's too late. It's already burned." The gray haired man told her. Yuzu looked like she was going to blow up.

"Anyways, let's talk about why we're all here." Reiji said. "The reason why we are all here is because this place called Papillon is our new meeting place. This will be a pub during the day, while at night, this will be our headquarters."

"Whatever we talk about in here, it does not go out of here. The enemy could gather the information and it will be the end of us before we know it." He continued. "Does it make sense?"

Everyone in the pub nodded.

"Selena and Masumi." Reiji said, looking at them. "You three are part of the 5 legendary soldiers and your leader is Yuzu Hiragi." He said.

"WHAT? YUZU IS THE LEADER?" The black haired girl yelled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT LEADERSHIP? SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHY WASN'T IT ME? I KNOW MORE THAN HER!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Now…" Reiji started, but got cut off when Tsukikage and Hikage ran into the pub, looking exhausted.

"Reiji-sama, the Dynasty…" Tsukikage started, but a huge explosion broke out, startling everyone.

"What was that?" Shingo asked, looking frightened. "Oh no, they're attacking already!" Hikage exclaimed.

"It seems like the enemy is back." The gray haired man said. "It's time to battle!"

"The LDS Dynasty is back huh?" Shun hissed, licking his lips. "I would love to beat those up to a pulp after capturing Ruri right Selena and Yuto?" He asked her.

"Yes." Selena murmured. Yuto nodded in agreement. "Can I fight too?" Shingo asked. Reiji shook his head. "You shall stay here with me while Tsukikage and Hikage put a barrier around the pub." The brown and yellow haired male pouted, but agreed.

"Yuzu, it's time. Transform and I'll catch up with you later." Yuya told her. "I know." Yuzu replied. She looked at Selena and Masumi. "Let's transform!"

Selena nodded and Masumi sighed. "Why do I have to take orders from a leader like you?"

"Rose Orgasm Power!" Yuzu shouted.

"Lily Orgasm Power!" Masumi shouted.

"Hydrangea Orgasm Power!" Selena shouted.

"ERECTION!"

After transforming, they ran out the door. "Look down there!" Papillon Selena shouted. Papillon Masumi and Papillon Yuzu looked in her direction and gasped.

All of the women were being assaulted by soldiers in blue uniforms. "Are they from the LDS Dynasty?" Papillon Masumi asked. "Probably." The purple haired girl said, her green eyes turning into slits.

Yuzu felt the chest pain and bent down. "Papillon Yuzu, are you alright?" Papillon Selena asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just go attack them. I'll catch up with you later." She told them.

"Are you sure?" Papillon Masumi asked. "Since you are the so called leader of us."

"Yeah, just go."

Both of them nodded and ran. Papillon Yuzu tried to stand up but only wobbled. _I feel like I saw those soldiers before, but I don't know when. _

"Aahh…" The women moaned. "This is the best!" One of the Obelisk Warriors said, groping her breasts. "You said it." Another one said, licking her neck. "Now let's put this energy sucker inside of her."

"STOP!" Papillon Masumi and Papillon Selena shouted.

"Who said that?" The first soldier asked. "We did!" Papillon Masumi answered him. The Obelisk Warriors looked and saw the two papillon senshi standing on a rock.

"The Purple Hydrangea Butterfly of the City, Papillon Selena!"

"The Blue Lily Butterfly of the City, Papillon Masumi!"

"We shall send you back to your queen!" Papillon Selena shouted. "Moon Butterfly Aroma!"

The butterflies spread a strong fragrance which made some of them fade away. "Nice job Papillon Selena!" Papillon Masumi told her. "Now it's my turn! Love Jewel Dynamite!"

The soldiers faded away but they came right back. "What?" Papillon Masumi asked, "They didn't go away?"

"Our attacks won't work against them. It seems that they multiply whenever we kill them." The purple haired female said.

"That's true alright!" A voice shouted.

Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi heard the voice and looked behind them. The black hooded male walked towards them. "It's you!" Papillon Selena shouted. "You were the one who captured Papillon Ruri back when I was at the XYZ Dimension!"

Papillon Masumi looked at Papillon Selena "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me, who captured Papillon Ruri as well as Papillon Rin. But this girl here knows more about me." The hodded figure said, pointing at Papillon Selena.

_That voice…_Papillon Selena thought. _He sounds exactly like Yuri. There's no doubt that it's him! _

"You're Yuri aren't you?" Papillon Selena asked. "Tell me the truth!"

The hooded figure took his hood off, revealing his purple and pink hair and pink eyes. Papillon Selena gasped. "It's really you…" She started.

"Yes, it's me Princess Hydrangea, but I am no longer known as Yuri." He said.

"Then who are you now?" Papillon Masumi asked.

"My name is Knight of Secret. I now stand in a position against you." Knight of Secret said.

"Knight of Secret? But why?" Papillon Selena asked. "You said to me that you would always love me and that we could find each other again when we are reborn."

"That was in the past, we're in the present now, and you found me right here." Knight of Secret told her. "I now work for Queen Himeka of the LDS Dynasty so she can rule over the sexual world. Now just come over and surrender to us so we can achieve our goal."

"She and I will never surrender!" Papillon Masumi cried. "Shiny Lapis Lazuli!"

Knight of Secret blocked her attack and chuckled darkly. "You are so hilarious."

"Yeah, well I'll eat up your words and spit them back at you when I attack you again!" The black haired girl growled. "Get her." Knight of Secret ordered the Obelisk Warriors. The Obelisk warriors nodded and took the girl. "What are you doin-aahh!" She screamed as one of them ripped her blue bra and her panties off.

He then looked at Papillon Selena. "If you want to be with me again, come surrender and we'll live a peaceful life again together. We can have hot steamy sex and all of the good food that you want. It will be just like the old times."

"Papillon Selena, don't listen to him." The black haired girl moaned as they groped and licked her nipples. "He's lying."

The purple haired girl there, confused on what to do.

To be continued in Butterfly 15


	15. Butterfly 15-The sadistic Queen awakens

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 15-The Sadistic Queen awakens

**Sayuri Lapis: Big things happen in this chapter, I also wanna warn that there is a little bit of yuri in the chapter. I don't own either series. **

"Uughh…" Papillon Yuzu groaned as she tried to stand up. _I have to go help Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi, they must be in a trouble right now!_

"Papillon Yuzu!" Tomato Dream cried, running over to her. The pink haired girl turned her head around and saw her lover run to her. "Tomato Dream…" She started. "Where are Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi?" He asked.

"They went down there to fight the Dynasty." The pink haired girl spoke weakly. "Come on, we have to go help them!" Tomato Dream exclaimed.

"I was going to, but-urrgghh…!" Papillon Yuzu screamed, throwing up blood. Tomato Dream gasped, "What? You have those pains again?"

The pinkette did not reply but instead fell unconscious. "I'm going to go get some medicine from Master Reiji!" He said. "Just stay here ok?" He asked the unconscious girl.

"So Princess Hydrangea, will you submit?" Knight of Secret asked.

"My name is no longer Princess Hydrangea, I am Selena now." Papillon Selena told him. "I will never join you!"

"Hmph, whatever." Knight of Secret scowled. "I didn't come here for you anyway."

"Then what did you come attack this dimension here for?" The purple haired girl asked.

"I came here to find a girl called Papillon Yuzu." He answered her, looking away.

"You want Papillon Yuzu? What for?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Our queen wants her because she has the Climax Gem inside of her." Knight of Secret said.

"Leave her alone." Papillon Selena growled. "She's one of our comrades, and how do you even know about her anyway?"

"So you don't know?" Knight of Secret asked, with a mocking face. "She was having sex with someone yesterday and I saw the whole thing, her secret shrine glowed, revealing the strong pink light. I myself heated up quite a bit." The purple haired male told her.

"Mind you own business and don't go near her; I know you're going to capture her like you did with Papillon Ruri!" Papillon Selena screamed.

"I knew it was you that saw me that night back in Heartland." Knight of Secret chuckled. "I was wondering where you went after that." He snapped his fingers and four Obelisk Warriors came and took Papillon Selena's hands and legs. "Let me go!" The purple haired girl hissed. "Unless you tell me where Papillon Yuzu is, we're going to go pay a little visit to the queen who is on her way to this dimension."

"Free them right now this instant!" Shun Kurosaki yelled, punching the Obelisk Warriors that held Papillon Masumi and Papillon Selena. They fell to the ground moaning is pain. "Tch." Knight of Secret hissed, "Fine then, I'll look for her myself." He ran off.

"Papillon Masumi, Papillon Selena, are you alright?" Shun asked them. "We're fine." They both answered. "Where's Yuto?" Papillon Selena asked.

"He's fighting the Obelisk Warriors with Yugo."

"Just how many are there?" The black haired girl asked. "A ton that's for sure." Shun answered her. "Let's go!"

The three of them ran. Papillon Masumi looked at Papillon Selena as she was running. _Why did he call her Princess Hydrangea?_

At the Papillon Pub which had a barrier around it from being destroyed, Master Reiji looked out the window with Shingo, Sora, Tsukikage, and Hikage. "I'm getting sick of staying in here, I have to go!" Sora said. He ran to the door and out of the pub.

Shingo looked at Reiji. "Why can't I go out too? I don't want to stay in here!" Shingo whined. "Your powers aren't strong enough to fight the LDS Dynasty. I'm still training you." The gray haired man told him. "We'll leave it up to the rest of them."

Dennis Macfield walked around the city, looking bored. "It's such a dump around here, comparing it back where our base is in Fusion." He then found Papillon Yuzu unconscious against the wall. "Who do we have here?" He asked and bent down to observe her. He touched her soft cheeks and noticed some dry blood on her lips. _She's the one alright. _Dennis thought. "I'm sorry Knight of Secret but we have a change of plans here." He told himself.

Papillon Yuzu slowly opened her eyes. "T-Tomato Dream?" She moaned softly.

"I'm not Tomato Dream." Dennis told her. "You don't look well. Take this." He took out a small pink pill and popped it into her mouth. "Just swallow it." He told her.

The pink haired girl swallowed it and opened her blue eyes. "My chest doesn't hurt anymore." She said and stood up. "Thank you uhh…" She started, but noticed that he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Papillon Yuzu!" Tomato Dream yelled. The pinkette looked behind her and gasped. "Tomato Dream!" She cried. He looked at her blue eyes. "You're standing up. Is the pain gone?"

Papillon Yuzu nodded. "Yeah, but we don't have time. I told Papillon Selena and Papillon Masumi that I would help them fight." She told him.

"Then let's go." Tomato Dream told her, snapping his fingers. A pink smiling hippo came. "Why do you have a hippo?" The pink haired girl asked.

"He's my little pet. Take us to the city ok?" He asked the hippo. The hippo nodded and signaled them to come on.

Dennis hid behind a wall in the corner. "So that's your Tomato Dream huh?" He asked. "Now go fight and I want to see you unleash the power of the Climax Gem." He whispered, smiling. "What did you say?" Knight of Secret asked, startling him.

"I found Papillon Yuzu." Dennis said. "Well, where is she?" The purple haired boy asked.

"She just left with someone into the city. Shall we follow them?"

"Yes, but why didn't you bring her to me?" Knight of Secret asked.

"Crystal White Purification!" Yugo shouted, spreading white glitter everywhere, wiping out the Obelisk Warriors. "You're so useless Yugo. Dark Overlay!" Yuto shouted, his purple swords stabbing the blue suited soldiers.

"I was going to do it!" Yugo whined. "Leave me alone. Go back to your dimension because you don't belong here!" The purple and black haired boy hissed at him.

"You don't belong here either you XYZ trash!" Yugo shot back. "What did you say?" Yuto growled. Both of them glared at each other.

"Moon Butterfly Aroma!" Papillon Selena shouted, sending purple butterflies. The Obelisk Warriors were defeated off and Papillon Masumi jumped to the ground in front of them. "Why don't you two stop bickering and at least help us defeat them. There are so many that they multiply as soon as one dies off." She told them.

Yuto and Yugo looked at each other and stuck their tongues out. _Oh boy…_Papillon Selena thought.

"Dark Thunder Wing!" Shun Kurosaki shouted, sending thunderbolts.

"It won't work Shun. They multiply as soon as one dies off." Papillon Selena told him. "That explains why there are so many perhaps." Shun murmured.

"Rose Pinkish Viagra!" Papillon Yuzu shouted, jumping down and turning on her vibrator. The Obelisk Warriors faded away one by one until there were none.

"You finally came, where have you been this entire time?" Papillon Masumi scolded.

"Sorry, I took so long, but I'm finally here!" The pinkette winked.

"Papillon Yuzu!" Sora shouted, running towards her. "Sora!" She exclaimed in reply.

"Is everyone ok?" The blue haired boy asked. Everyone nodded. Tomato Dream walked up to Yuto and held his hand out. "Hey, I'm sorry for having a brash attitude towards you. Will you forgive me?" He asked. The purple and black haired male nodded and shook hands. "Yeah, let's work together from now on." He told him.

A loud thunder was then heard. "What was that?" Sora asked, looking up at the sky, which suddenly turned gray. The Obelisk Warriors then appeared again.

"What? But I just killed them off!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"My soldiers are indestructible so for every one that you kill, they will be revived!" A voice boomed. "Who said that?" Yugo asked.

"Over there!" Shun pointed. Everyone looked in Shun's direction and noticed a magenta haired woman sitting in a floating royal chair, fondling her breasts and her female spot. "Oohh…Get me more sexual energy, this just feels so good!" She moaned.

_She looks familiar…_Papillon Yuzu thought.

"Who are you?" Papillon Masumi asked, glaring.

"My name is Queen Himeka, of the LDS Dynasty. I am the leader who will rule over the sexual empire with the Climax Gem!" She said.

"You are seriously one fucked up woman, having the nerve to fap in front of us! If we ever find the Climax Gem, we won't ever hand it over to you!" Sora yelled, gnashing his teeth.

"Ehh? You know her Sora?" Papillon Yuzu asked. Sora nodded. "She's Queen Himeka!"

"Oh, I already know where the Climax Gem is Sora, It's in one of your comrades." Queen Himeka chuckled. Sora took a step back. "No you don't you liar!"

Queen Himeka chuckled darkly.

"What?" Yuto asked.

The queen went down to Papillon Yuzu and leaned towards her face. "This cute little girl has it."

"What are you…?" The pink haired girl started but Himeka interrupted her by kissing her on the lips.

Tomato Dream stood there in shock while the others stared. After kissing, Papillon Yuzu opened her eyes and looked at the queen in disgust.

"You…" She growled. Queen Himeka's chair rose up in the air. "It's now time to spread the STDs!" She laughed darkly. The Obelisk Warriors surrounded the group.

Their pants ripped off, showing their enormous cocks.

"Assult those girls!" The dark pink haired woman ordered.

"You three, run away!" Tomato Dream told them. "But…" Papillon Yuzu started. "Don't worry about us, just go! Go find Queen Himeka while the rest of us fight them."

The pink haired girl nodded. She ran away with the two other girls following them. Tomato Dream stood with Sora, Shun, Yuto, and Yugo. "Let's fight them." He told them.

They stared at the Obelisk Warriors. "We aren't going to fight you." The blue suited soldiers told them. "Too bad, you have too. Now this is where the real fun is going to begin." Tomato Dream said, his eyes turning bright red.

The three girls arrived into the main part of the city and gasped. The men were covered in blemishes and the women were all on the ground having semen all over them. "She did it that quick?" The black haired girl asked.

"Seems like it." Papillon Selena said. Papillon Yuzu could feel a huge thump from her heart and fainted. "Not again! She fainted!" Papillon Masumi groaned.

_The pink haired girl opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the dark room. She eventually found a door that was sealed. "You're in your consciousness." The same voice that sounded like hers said. "Open the door, to find out the truth and your past life." _

"_My past life?" The pinkette asked. _

"_Yes, now just open that damn door already ok?" The voice asked hastily._

_Papillon Yuzu nodded and opened the door. "Ahh! It's too bright!" She said at the pink light. _

The pinkette opened her eyes and they glowed along with her crotch. "What's happening to her?" Papillon Masumi asked. "The light…I can't see!" Papillon Selena groaned.

The light spread everywhere, making all of the citizens healed of their blemishes and replenished their bodies with energy. "This light is the Climax Gem!" Queen Himeka said gleefully. "I must retrieve the gem now!" She said.

"Guys, look over there!" Yuto exclaimed. "What is that light?" Yugo asked, "It's so bright!"

"It seems to be coming from where the girls are!" Tomato Dream said. "I'll go check on them."

Before Tomato Dream could go, his outfit transformed into some soldier outfit. Sora stared at the light. "I remember…" He started.

Papillon Masumi and Papillon Selena stared at Papillon Yuzu in surprise. "Her outfit is changing and so is her hair!"

"Look, our outfits are changing too!" Papillon Selena said, looking surprised. They closed their eyes as they transformed into see through dresses of their color while moaning in pleasure.

Papillon Yuzu then became a ball of light and launched off the ground and flew across the city to Queen Himeka.

The Queen saw the ball of light coming to her. "The Climax Gem, yes!" She squealed giddily. "Give it to me, give me the power to orgasm!"

The ball of light landed and faded away, revealing Yuzu, but with a much darker shade of pink hair and a black suit that covered little of her body with black lace gloves. Her eyes were a bright malicious red.

"NO way…It's you…!" Queen Himeka said, turning angry.

"The black sadistic butterfly of the Standard Kingdom that shall not stand disruption and the holder of the Climax Gem, Queen Rose!" The dark pink haired girl boomed, shaking the ground.

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead for good!" The red haired woman screamed.

"I was going to ask you that question." Queen Rose answered. "Have you forgotten that I don't die?"

"Grr…I'll defeat you and you'll be dead for good along with the Climax Gem!" Queen Himeka roared. "Fine by me, because kicking your ass never gets old!" Queen Rose grinned darkly. "If I'm dead, I can be just reincarnated again."

"Shut up! Malevolent Guillotine Blade!" Queen Himeka shouted, shooting blades.

Queen Rose touched her crotched and moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy, summoning a black whip with a bright pink gem in the middle. She cracked the whip, blocking the blades.

"You can't do anything to me, but I can to you!" Queen Rose shouted, her eyes turning a bright pink. A shiver ran down Queen Himeka's spine. "Fine, but it's not over yet!" Queen Himeka yelled.

She disappeared in a moment, leaving Queen Rose alone, her eyes turned back into her blue color. "I have to go back and see Princess Lily and Princess Hydrangea." She told herself. The black whip faded away and black butterfly wings with a tint of pink emerged from the back of her body.

She flew and landed where the two other girls were. The dark pink haired woman noticed them unconscious on the ground and bent down to touch Princess Lily's hair. She then stood up. "I have awakened." She told herself. "And so have them."

"Papillon Yuzu!" Tomato Dream cried out, running towards her. "Yuya!" Queen Rose exclaimed, running over to the red and green haired boy, hugging him.

"Yuzu, why is your hair…" He started, but then became silent. "You've awakened haven't you Queen Rose?"

Queen Rose nodded. "Yes, I remember everything. And they should have too." She said, looking at them. "I was once the queen of the 4 dimensions, and Masumi, Selena, Ruri, and Rin were princesses of their respected dimension. The dimensions would only be peaceful if the power of the Climax Gem was there. Without it, everything would be chaos. Everyone lived in peace and had perfect sex lives, until one jealous woman ruined it."

"That would be…" Tomato Dream started, but Queen Rose cut him off. "A commoner from the Standard Dimension named Himeka. She was jealous that everyone else had perfect sex lives but her. No matter how much she masturbated or had sex with someone, she couldn't reach her climax. Later, she decided to revolt by spreading nasty rumors about me, people believed the rumors and they tried to take me off the throne. It later became so bad that one of them tried to kill me with a sword. You came in and protect me, by letting them stab you. As soon as you died, I was in so much pain that I became so angry that everything became chaos in all of the dimensions and I eventually died and was reincarnated along with everyone else." She said as tears came down her eyes.

Tomato Dream wrapped his hands around her neck and gave her a hug. "I know, it hurts to think about it for me too." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Let's go back to where the others are."

Princess Lily and Princess Hydrangea opened their eyes and yawned. "What happened?" Masumi asked. She then looked down at her dress and then at Queen Rose.

"Yuzu?" She asked. "I'm not Yuzu Hiragi, I'm Queen Rose." The dark pink haired girl said to her. "And you are Princess Lily."

Masumi looked down and gasped. "I remember everything now…"

Queen Rose looked at Selena. "Yuzu, you're the Queen Rose?" The purple haired girl asked. Queen Rose nodded. "Yes Princess Hydrangea."

"I was once a princess of the Standard Dimension with Prince Hokuto until the Obelisk Warriors attacked and killed us, and then I was reborn into the person that I am today Masumi Kotsu." Princess Lily said bitterly. "That is true Princess Lily, it happened to me and the other girls too." Queen Rose told her.

"We have to go back to the others; they are still fighting the Obelisk Warriors." Tomato Dream told them.

"Ok, then I'll transport everyone here to where they are." Queen Rose said, snapping her fingers. They disappeared from the area and transported to where Shun, Sora, Yuto, and Yugo were.

"Urrghh…" Shun growled. "They are still sprouting semen everywhere!"

"Eww…It's getting all over my clothes, it smells nasty!" Sora whined.

"Just where are the others, did they ditch us or something?" Yuto growled.

"ROSE PINKISH VIAGRA!" Queen Rose shouted, shooting hearts from the vibrator to the soldiers. The soldiers fainted and withered away one by one. "Papillon Yuzu!" Sora exclaimed, looking behind him. "There's also Masumi, Selena, and Tomato Dream!"

"That's not Papillon Yuzu!" Shun Kurosaki said. "That's Queen Rose!"

Shun, Yuto, and Yugo's outfits then changed. They now wore more formal and royal outfits. Queen Rose and the others landed on the ground and stared at them. "Your highness." Shun said, bowing down.

"You're Shun Kurosaki, Ruri's brother, or better known as, Princess Violet's brother and her butler." Queen Rose said. She looked at Yuto and Yugo. "You're Yuto, prince of the XYZ Dimension and Princess Violet's lover and You're Yugo, prince of the Syncro Dimension and Princess Carnation's lover."

Yuto and Yugo nodded. Queen Rose then looked at Sora. "Sora, I'm sure you're aware who you were, am I right?"

The blue haired boy nodded and closed his eyes. "I was your servant, am I wrong?" He asked. Queen Rose shook her head. "No, you're right."

Sora opened his eyes. "Look above you your highness!" He exclaimed. Queen Rose looked above at the sky and saw Queen Himeka smirking. "I told you it wasn't over yet!" She shot electric balls at Queen Rose.

"Queen Rose!" Tomato Dream exclaimed and ran in front of her, letting one of the balls hit him. The other ball hit Princess Hydrangea. The balls enveloped them into bigger ones and flew over to the queen. "Oh well, at least I got one of the senshi, and your lover!" Queen Himeka laughed. "We'll be off now!"

"Why you…" Queen Rose growled. Before she could go, Yuto took her arm. "Your majesty, don't go."

"What are you talking about Yuto?" The dark pink haired female asked, growling. "That bitch took away my husband."

"Aren't you forgetting that she took Papillon Selena too?" Yugo asked.

"I don't care at the moment!" Queen Rose hissed. "I'm going to go to where she lives and I will rescue him."

"But we don't know where Queen Himeka lives." Shun told her.

Queen Rose stopped in her tracks. _He's right; we don't know where they live. _She dropped to the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. "Does that mean we can't go rescue him?" She asked, disappointment rising in her voice.

"Not now at the moment." Sora answered. "I can probably get Master Reiji to find out, but it will take a while."

Queen Rose detransformed into her normal form and sighed sadly. "Fine." Her voice cracked. She then started to cry really hard.

To be continued in Butterfly 16


	16. Butterfly 16-Sorrow

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 16-Sorrow

**Sayuri Lapis: . I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. I really don't post chapters for reviews nowadays so I just post for the fun of it. **

That night, Yuzu was up in her room, crying on her bed. Sora watched her from the crack of her door and sighed. His head was hurting terribly from her crying.

"Oh for pity's sake Yuzu, you've been crying for hours now, don't you ever run out of tears?" The blue haired boy said and turned around. "It's my fault. If I was captured instead of Yuya, she wouldn't be crying so hard right now. She doesn't even pay attention to me." Sora then thought of the small box that Yuya gave him shortly before he disappeared.

_Sora was sucking on a lollipop in front of the alley before Yuya walked up to him holding a small velvet box. "Hey Yuya, what's up?" _

"_I was going to ask you to do a favor for me." The green and red haired teen said, scratching his head and blushing a bit. "Well, what is it?" The blue haired boy asked. _

"_Can you give Yuzu this for me?" Yuya asked, handing the small velvet box to him. _

"_What's in that?" Sora asked. _

"_A ring." Yuya replied._

"_Why are you giving her a ring lover boy? Are you trying to propose to her?" The blue haired boy teased. "It's just a sign of our love that we share together!" Yuya yelled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go right now." _

"I'll give it to her before it's too late." He said and walked down the stairs.

Yuzu lifted her head up from the pillow. "Yuya…" She started her voice cracking. The door then opened and the pink haired girl turned around. Sora stood there looking at her, the small box behind him. "What are you doing here Sora?" Yuzu growled.

"So you finally stopped crying, it gave me a headache." The blue haired boy said. "Anyways, Yuya told me to give this to you a few weeks ago." He gave her the small box.

Yuzu opened it and gave out a small gasp. Inside was a silver ring with a pink rose on it. "He loves you a lot, and this ring was supposed to be a token of your love that you guys have for each other."

The pinkette put the ring on her finger. "It's so pretty, but it doesn't erase my sadness that he was captured." She started crying again. Sora sighed and grumbled. "Come on, it's time to eat dinner."

Yuzu wiped her tears away and walked downstairs into the dining room and saw her father preparing her food. "Hey dad." Yuzu murmured quietly and sat down in her seat.

"Hey darling, what's wrong?" Shuzo asked her.

"It's nothing dad. I'm fine." Yuzu said and smiled at him. The orange haired man scratched his head. "Whatever you say, it seemed that you were really depressed about something." He told her. "Anyways, I made your favorite tonight!" He gave her a bowl of cream soup.

"Thanks dad." The pinkette told him with a small smile on her face. She took a sip of her soup and then ate along with Sora.

After eating, she walked up to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The pinkette walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and put on her pajamas. Outside of her window, Dennis Macfield stood against the wall, typing on his small laptop. Her profile came up on his screen.

"I'll get to know you even better, Yuzu-chan." He whispered, snickering a bit.

The next morning, the summertime sun shined through Yuzu's window. "Yuzu, it's time to get up, you have to go to work." Shuzo said, shaking her gently.

The pink haired girl mumbled for a moment and opened her blue eyes. "Don't you have to work at Papillon today?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah." Yuzu yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stood up, revealing her pink underwear and bra. "Ok, I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast." Her dad said, trying not to stare at her lingerie.

Yuzu stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took her lingerie off, revealing her shaved pussy and her breasts. She then turned on the showerhead and her whole body became wet.

The pink haired girl looked at the ring she wore that Sora gave her last night. "Yuya…" She sadly sighed. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

After her shower, Yuzu put her clothes on and walked downstairs. "Dad, I'm going to skip breakfast today." She said.

"You're skipping breakfast? But it's the most important meal of the day!" Shuzo exclaimed to her. "I'm not hungry dad." Yuzu told him as she put her pink shoes on. "I'm leaving now."

Shuzo stood at the door and watched his daughter walk farther and farther from him. "I'm leaving with her too." Sora told him.

"Ok." The orange haired man sighed. "Just keep an eye on her."

Shuzo watched Sora run down the street. "I wonder what's wrong with Yuzu, did something happen yesterday?" He asked.

Sora soon caught up with Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu, what's up?" He asked.

Yuzu did not reply. "Hey Yuzu, I asked a question and I expect you to answer it." The blue haired boy said. He then noticed that her eyes looked dull.

_She must still be upset about yesterday. _He thought. They arrived to Papillon and Sora saw Reiji standing in front of the Pub.

"Master, aren't you supposed to be inside?" Sora asked.

"Is it wrong for me to enjoy the fresh air?" Reiji asked, eyeing the blue haired boy. "Of course not Master Reiji, my apologies." Sora answered. They both looked at Yuzu, who sighed miserably and trudged inside.

"Master, it seems that she is still upset about yesterday." Sora told him.

"Don't worry; we will eventually rescue both of them." Reiji told them. "Right now, we can't rescue them with Yuzu in that state."

"You're right Master." The blue haired boy said and walked past him.

Masumi was busy serving a young man. "Ahh…That feels good." He moaned as Masumi placed her breasts on top of his head. "Come on, I don't have all day for this."

The black haired girl then noticed Yuzu coming out of the changing room looking dazed. _I've never seen Yuzu like that before. She's usually more energetic. Maybe I'll try to comfort her. _

She stood up and walked over to Yuzu, leaving the grown man behind. "Wait, I'm not done yet!" He cried.

Masumi then approached Yuzu. "Hey." The black haired girl greeted.

"Hey." The pinkette replied.

"How are you feeling your highness?" Masumi asked.

"Look, I'm not Queen Rose right now." Yuzu grumbled. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry. I'll call you Yuzu." The black haired girl apologized.

It became quiet between them for a few moments. "Is it just Yuya that you are sad about?" Masumi asked, breaking the silence.

Yuzu nodded dumbly. "You don't care about Papillon Selena being captured?" Masumi asked impatiently.

"Papillon Selena was captured? I didn't see that." Yuzu asked. That remark hit a nerve on Masumi. She could feel anger growing inside of her body.

"You really didn't see Papillon Selena captured?" The black haired girl asked. Yuzu shook her head.

"Why do you only care about Yuya being captured? Don't you care about your friend as well?"

"I do care." Yuzu replied.

"If you care about Papillon Selena, then why don't you cry for her too? Why do you only care for your Yuya? He's never contributed to the fights we had with the LDS Dynasty! Selena was more useful; she actually fought and saved our asses! He's just your useless boyfriend that transforms into a clown suit and mask! You would rather rescue him over Selena!"

"He contributed to the fights we had against the LDS Dynasty as much as Selena! Stop making up facts! I want to rescue Selena too!" Yuzu argued.

"Really, so just standing there encouraging you to not give up is helping out?" Masumi sneered, her red eyes in slits. "Because that is what he does."

Yuzu just stood there, dumbfounded. "He does use his attacks."

"Only a few times. You're such a huge idiot and a failure as a queen. I'm so disgusted by you. Choosing your useless boyfriend over your teammate and friend that can actually fight, I don't know why Reiji appointed you as leader. I bet if I was captured instead along with Yuya, Selena would give you the same words that I said to you right now." Masumi said and slapped Yuzu on the cheek. "You should be ashamed of yourself you whore." She then walked away.

The pink haired girl placed her hand over the swollen cheek.

Masumi walked past Sora, who was licking his lollipop like usual. "I heard everything you said to Yuzu, you have a way with words, I must say." The blue haired boy said.

The black haired girl ignored him and continued to walk. Her heels clacking against the marble floor

Yuto and Shun came in the pub. "Reiji, what did you call us here for? We were sleeping you know." Shun said to him.

"I called you, Yuto, and Yugo here because you are now the official managers of the Pub." The gray haired man told them.

"What?" Shun asked, his eyes wide. "You want us to work at a place where women seduce men in their underwear? I refuse on that." He said.

"If you don't I can always send these pictures out." Reiji said, putting a few photographs of Shun hugging and kissing a life size Ruri pillow in his boxers.

Yuto stared at the photos in shock. "Shun, do you really have a Ruri pillow?" He asked. "Uhh…" Shun started, looking nervous.

"Will you be managers here at Papillon?" Reiji asked impatiently. "Fine, I'll work here, until we rescue Ruri, right Yuto?" Shun asked, looking at where Yuto was. "Yuto? Where did you go?"

Yuto left the office and went to Yuzu. "Morning Yuzu." He greeted to her. The pink haired girl murmured something and walked past him.

"She's really sad about what happened from yesterday." Sora explained to him.

Yuto then turned his attention back to her, his face looked concerned. "Yuzu." The black and purple haired boy said, taking her arm. He noticed her red swollen cheek.

"What is it?" Yuzu arrogantly shouted. Yuto took a step back, a bit startled by her reaction. "Ok, you don't ned to yell. I understand you are still angry about what happened yesterday, but don't be angry about it forever. Reiji said we'll eventually rescue him."

"NO HE WON'T!" Yuzu screamed, dropping the tray. "HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! YOUDON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE DOES!"

The pub became silent and everyone had their attention at Yuzu. The pink haired girl gasped and she ran out of the pub.

"Yuzu!" Yuto yelled and ran after her. Yuzu ran as fast as he could. _I'm so stupid; I should have gone after Queen Himeka and got him from her. I'm a queen and I failed to do that. _

Near a river, Dennis was sitting on the ground looking at his reflection in the water. He then looked up when he heard the sound of someone coming near.

"I gotta hide!" The orange haired boy told himself and hid near a bush.

Yuzu eventually came up to a river and fell on her knees coughing. Yuto caught up with her and bent down. He noticed tears streaming down her eyes. "Yuzu, please don't cry."

The pinkette shook her pink hair and continued to sob. Yuto gritted his teeth and picked her up. "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

Dennis looked through the branches of the bush and gasped. _That's Papillon Yuzu! _

"No, I won't. I'm going to take you back to the pub to calm you down." He told her.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She cried, throwing a tantrum.

Yuto ignored her and continued to walk. Dennis crawled out of the nearby bush, looking a little irked. "Tch, that guy came in the way." He hissed.

In the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka stared at the three tubes that held Ruri, Rin, and the newest one, Selena.

"So this is my surprise Queen Himeka?" Knight of Secret asked, standing next to her.

"Yes, this girl named Papillon Selena. I took her along with Queen Rose's lover, King Yuya." The dark pink haired woman told him.

"Well, that's a good thing that we made some progress." The purple haired male told him. "Where is King Yuya by the way?"

"I have him somewhere else for right now. I'm going to make him my mindless slave." The queen answered causally.

She turned around and stared at the water that surrounded the island. "I'm going to use him as bait for the queen so she can come here to our base, Academia."

"Sounds like a plan." Knight of Secret said and walked away.

"Before you leave, I want to know where Dennis is." Queen Himeka said to him. "Isn't he usually with you?"

"He had to do something important." Knight of Secret replied.

"I see." The dark pink haired woman muttered. She then walked over to the next room that was separated by a black curtain. "My dear Yuya-kun, it won't be long before you are completely reformed and you shall work for me." She whispered, touching his cheek.

"Knight of Secret, I want you do something for me!" She called out.

The purple haired male walked into the other room. "What is it your highness?"

"Since yesterday was successful, I want you to go out there, and capture the other two girls." Queen Himeka told him. "And remember, since you are one of my personal favorites, failure won't be tolerated."

"With pleasure." Knight of Secret nodded and faded away.

"Ahahahaha!" Yugo laughed as he sat on the couch of the Papillon pub with the other girls surrounding him. "This is the best! For once, I'm actually happy!"

"Yugo you idiot!" Masumi scolded, yanking his arm. "Ow…What was that for Masumi?" The blue and yellow haired boy asked.

"Stop acting like a huge playboy and actually do your job as a manager like Reiji assigned you to!" The black haired girl screamed.

"But I don't want to…" He started, but tripped and fell down on Masumi. They both stared into each other's eyes and blushed.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, pushing him off of him.

Shun sighed as he stood to the side, wearing the manager uniform. He then noticed Yuto coming into the pub holding Yuzu, who was passed out from screaming.

"It's about time you came Yuto." Shun said, gritting his teeth. "What are you doing with the queen?"

"I just simply brought her back here. That's all." Yuto replied.

He placed Yuzu on the couch and stared at her body. _She doesn't have a bad body, she's the queen after all. _He thought and smelled her body. _She smells like roses. _

Suddenly, Yuto could feel himself growing hard. He looked down and noticed a huge bulge in his pants and his eyes widened. _What? How's that possible? I didn't think of anything dirty. _

"So you're hard huh?" A voice asked. Yuto turned around and noticed Sora grinning at him.

"Shut up Sora!" Yuto hissed, trying to control his erection.

"Yuzu's body emits a flowery scent that can make any man horny because of the Climax Gem that is inside her." The blue haired boy told him.

"Why don't you have a boner?" Yuto asked, trying to calm his cock down.

"I'm resistant to it." Sora answered, smirking.

"Looks like someone's got a boner. Aren't you in love with your Ruri?" Yugo snickered. Yuto turned around and glared at Yugo. "Why don't you go to Yuzu?" He asked and pushed him over.

Yugo fell on her female spot and smelled rosey smell. "Urrghh…" Yugo moaned.

"What's going on here?" Shun and Masumi asked. They both noticed that Yuto and Yugo had their hands over their crotches.

"You two must have had dirty thoughts about Yuzu that you got erections!" Masumi screamed, looking angry.

"You've got the wrong idea!" Yuto yelled.

"I don't care." Masumi growled, taking both of them by their arms. She then threw them in the garbage can.

"I thought she hates Yuzu." Yuto groaned in pain.

"Same." Yugo replied.

Dennis Macfield walked through the crowds until he got to the back of the Papillon building. "Looks like I won't be able to execute my plan after all, thanks to that guy. I should have made a backup plan." He sighed.

The orange haired male then looked at the building. "What is this place anyway?" He asked and looked into the window. As soon as he looked, he gasped and saw Yuzu Hiragi sleeping on a folding bed.

_It's her. _

"Does she work here?" Dennis asked. He then shook his head. "I can't ask stupid questions to myself right now, I can't let this opportunity slip by." the orange haired teen said, opening the window.

He snatched Yuzu and transported away.

To be continued in Butterfly 17

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, no battle scenes, just a bunch of angst. Maybe there will be one in the next chapter. **


	17. Butterfly 17-The rose continues to wilt

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 17-The rose continues to wilt

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose.**

Yuzu opened her eyelids slowly and noticed that she was in a room that she never saw before. "Uuughh...Where am I?" She moaned.

"You're here at my house." Dennis replied, walking over to her. "I found you passed out on the ground earlier." He lied.

"Oh…" Yuzu murmured, looking down at the cream colored blanket. She could only remember embarrassing herself at Papillon and ran over to the stream and Yuto took her. Everything else for her was a blur after that. "Do you want something to eat?" The orange haired boy asked. "Sure." Yuzu replied.

"Before I forget, what is your name?" Dennis asked. "Oh, my name is Yuzu Hiragi." The pinkette answered him.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu, my name is Dennis, Dennis Macfield." The orange haired boy told her and walked out of the room.

The pink haired girl stood up and walked to the nearby open window out into the sky. _Yuya, I hope Queen Himeka isn't doing anything harmful to you. Just hang in there. Me and the rest of the team will rescue you eventually. _Moments later, Dennis came up to her room. "Would you like to take a shower first before you eat?" He asked.

"Sure." Yuzu nodded in reply. The orange haired boy smiled softly. "I'll guide you to where the bathroom is."

"Thanks."

At the Papillon Pub, Reiji was standing in front of a window, with Shingo standing behind him. "Reiji, what are you thinking about right now?" Shingo asked.

"I'm thinking nothing." The gray haired man replied. "Please leave me for some peace and quiet."

"Yes sir." Shingo quietly said and left the office.

Reiji sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the days when he was a child back at Academia.

"_I will never join you mama!" Young Reiji cried as he tried to free himself from the Academia guards. "Reiji, you are my son so you listen to every order I give." Queen Himeka sternly said. _

"_No I don't!" The gray haired boy yelled. He bit the arm of one of the Obelisk Warriors and he yelped in pain. "GET THE BOY!" Queen Himeka yelled. _

"_Yes Himeka-sama!" They replied in unison and went after the little boy. _

_I've got to get out of here. Reiji thought as he ran. He eventually stumbled onto a blue portal and without thinking, he jumped in. _

"Master Reiji!" Sora exclaimed, interrupting Reiji's thinking.

"What is it Sora?" He asked, turning around to look at him.

"Yuzu's gone! She's not in the room." The blue boy told him. Reiji walked out of his office and walked into the spare room. Yuto, Yugo, Shun, Masumi, Shingo, Tsukikage, and Hikage were standing next to the bed on opposite sides. Reiji noticed that the bed that Yuzu slept in was empty. "The bed was empty when I went in." Yuto told him. He then noticed the open window.

"Reiji-sama, shall Tsukikage and I find her?" Hikage asked.

"Reiji, I shall look for her, please." Yuto told him.

"Yuto, you may go. The rest of you stay in here and continue with your jobs." The gray haired man said.

Everyone else nodded except Masumi. "I don't want Yuzu to come back." Masumi said.

"Why?" Yugo asked. The black haired girl's face turned into anger. "She's a whiny bitch. She prefers Yuya over Selena. Why does Yuya have to be with the group? He doesn't do anything at all!"

Reiji touched Masumi's soldier. "Yuya is very important to the group Masumi. He's more than Yuzu's lover."

"What do you mean?" Masumi asked, confused.

"You'll see later on." Reiji answered her.

Back at Dennis's place, Yuzu stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel that Dennis gave her.

_So his name is Dennis huh? _The pinkette thought as she got dressed. She walked downstairs and entered the living room.

"Breakfast is ready!" He told her.

"Okay." The pink haired girl said and walked to the kitchen. She sat down on a wooden chair in front of a platter of pancakes.

"Eat up!" The orange haired male told her.

Yuzu started eating her pancakes and once she took a bite, the sweet syrup touched her tongue. She gobbled them up.

"That was good. I'm stuffed." Yuzu said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dennis told her. "I have to leave soon though."

"Leave to go to where?"

"Somewhere, do you want to come?" He asked her.

"Sure." Yuzu replied. She stood up and walked with Dennis out of the house.

"So what is this place that we're going to?" The pinkette asked as they were walking.

"It's a place where I usually go to whenever I need to release my urges." Dennis answered.

_Release Urges? _Yuzu thought. A little later, they arrived to the place that Dennis wanted to go to. They both went inside and Yuzu gasped.

There were men and women all over fucking each other moaning and groaning loudly. "Is this an orgy place?"

Dennis nodded. "Want to join in on the fun?"

Yuzu stood still, being hesitant. She remembered the time she went to a clubhouse with Masumi and Sora and how much trouble she got in, but she didn't want to hurt Dennis's feelings.

"Sure." The pinkette replied, taking her clothes off. The orange haired boy looked at her body in awe. "That body of yours looks so ravishing." He took off his own clothes as well, revealing his large cock.

Yuzu closed her blue eyes and looked away. "Are you embarrassed?" Dennis asked her.

The pinkette nodded. "Yes, I'm just nervous that I'm going to be having sex with someone new."

"You'll be fine." said Dennis. He then kissed her neck.

"Ahh…" Yuzu moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her hands went into Dennis's orange hair and she squeezed his head gently.

As Dennis and Yuzu reached climax, Yuzu's vision turned white and she could see a faint but familiar silhouette approaching her.

The pink haired girl recognized it immediately. "Yuya…"

She ran towards him but when she touched, her hand went through him.

"AAHHH!" Yuzu opened her eyes and cried in pleasure as Dennis came on her face. Dennis fell to the ground, lying next to her breathing hardly.

"That was amazing!" He breathed.

Yuzu did not reply but instead wiped the white liquid off of her face with her arm.

Meanwhile, Knight of Secret was walking in the streets of Maiami City, getting a lot of attention from the people.

"Akira, stay away from that black cloaked person. He could harm you." A mother said, holding her son tightly and walking away as fast as they could.

"Tsk." Knight of Secret mumbled to himself. "I wonder what's grabbing the attention of a lot of people to me while I'm thinking about my battle strategy."

He walked to the back of a building in the dark alley, unknowingly running into a group of yakuzas sitting on the ground, playing cards and smoking cigarettes.

"What are you doing here?" A bald guy asked, standing up. "No one's allowed here. This is our territory."

"Yeah, get out before we rip your flesh out you cloaked freak!" Another one sneered, cracking his knuckles.

_Maybe I can use these people. _Knight of Secret thought.

"Hey, are you gonna leave or are we going to tear you apart?" The bald guy asked again.

The cloaked figure then snapped his fingers, causing the whole group to go in a trance. "Go through every girl in the city one by one until you find two girls with a pink butterfly mark and a blue butterfly mark on their bodies. When you find them, weaken them and bring them to me." He told them.

The yakuza gang nodded dumbly.

At the Papillon pub, Masumi Kotsu changed out of her work lingerie and changed back into her normal clothes. When she walked out of the changing stalls, she saw Shun Kurosaki sitting on a chair, looking impatient.

"Has Yuto even found Yuzu yet?" Shun asked, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"It doesn't seem like it. If he did, he would be coming in here by now." The black haired girl told him.

"I came here to alliance with Reiji to rescue Ruri, but instead, I'm working at a trashy pub. What was Reiji thinking, buying this place from that guy?" Shun muttered angrily.

"Don't talk trash about my master Shun." Sora said to him.

The two continued to bicker until Masumi decided to speak up. "Well, I'll be leaving now." She said to Sora and Shun. "See you tomorrow."

Sora and Shun finally stopped bickering and stuck their tongues out at each other. "Just where did Yuzu go off to anyway?" The blue haired boy asked.

"How should I know?" Shun asked. "It's irritating me as well. Yuto has been out for a couple of hours now."

Masumi Kotsu walked out of the coffee shop holding a caramel latte in her hand. "Nothing tastes better than a caramel latte after a hard day of work." She sighed.

The black haired girl took a sip of her latte and looked at the crowd. "I wonder what's going on over there?" She wondered. Masumi stood up and decided to look.

She gasped. 3 muscular men stood around a woman who had cum all over her face and was rubbing two cocks while the third one was in her mouth. "This is too good, I want more! More!" She moaned.

"She doesn't have a butterfly mark on her body boss, should we ditch her?" One of them asked.

Masumi froze. _He mentioned butterfly marks, the enemy's here! _

She crept away as quietly as she could. "Hey you! Get over here!" The first muscular guy yelled.

_Not over my dead body! _Masumi thought. She then started running as fast as she could, breaking her 200 dollar heels, but she didn't care at the moment. As soon as she ran to a good hiding place, she took a deep breath and shouted the words.

"Lily Orgasm Power! Erection!"

The three yakuza men looked around the dump, trying to find Masumi. "Damn it, where did she go?" The tallest one asked.

"You looking for me boys?"

The three of them looked up and saw Papillon Masumi standing on the roof of a house. "The blue lily butterfly of the city that shall punish the sinful, Papillon Masumi is here!"

"SO HOT!" The three of them yelled and their cocks ripped out of their pants. "Ew, I hate big cocks!" The black haired girl said in disgust.

"I'm gonna come!" The third one cried in pleasure. _What? But he just got hard looking at me! _Masumi thought.

White semen shot out soon after and touched the top of Masumi's cloth and melted the cloth.

"What the…" Masumi started, watching the last bit of it melt. She was only left in her bra, panties, gloves, and her stockings.

"Look! She has a blue butterfly mark on her thighs!" The second one pointed.

Papillon Masumi started to run as fast as she could, but accidently ran off the building.

"AAHH!" She cried out in fear, but stopped when she noticed that she wasn't on the ground. "How come I'm not on the ground?"

The black haired girl could hear the sound of small flaps. She then looked behind her shoulders and gasped. There was a pair of blue butterfly wings on her back.

"I can fly!" She exclaimed and started flying around. The two other yakuzas rubbed their cocks and squirted at Masumi. A bit got in her mouth and her bra, making it melt a bit.

"Ewww…." She spat. "This is way I hate perverted leeches."

Masumi then put her hands in a heart shape. "Love Jewel Dynamite!" She shouted.

The bright blue glittery hearts she shot out of her hands attacked the three yakuzas and they all fell unconscious. At the same time, Knight of Secret noticed the unconscious yakuzas and approached them. "Useless." He whispered flatly and snapped his fingers, which snapped them out of their hypnosis.

Papillon Masumi sighed and landed onto the ground. "Well, it wasn't so hard today. I managed to do it without Yuzu." She detransformed and walked out of the area, unknowingly being followed by Knight of Secret.

As the black haired girl walked, she had a feeling that someone was following her. She looked back. "Who's there?"

There was nothing, only darkness. A needle then landed on her shoulder, which made her feel sleepy.

She then fell to the ground. Knight of Secret picked her up and smiled. "Bingo." He whispered and transported out of the area. Her purse was left on the ground.

Meanwhile, Yuto was looking for Yuzu. He looked everywhere throughout the city, and there was no trace of her.

"Damn." He whispered furiously. "I've been on my feet all day today and I still haven't found her. Where could she possibly be?"

Yuto then stumbled upon a small house that he had never been to before. "Could she be in here?" He asked himself.

He took a peek into the window the house and gasped. In there, Yuzu and Dennis were sitting together on the couch, looking happy together.

_Yuzu, the only guy you're supposed to do that with is Yuya! _He arrogantly thought. _Why are you doing it with him? _

Inside the house, Yuzu snuggled up against Dennis, who was looking at her pink butterfly mark. He stroked that arm and sighed.

"Dennis?" Yuzu asked sleepily. "What is it?" The orange haired boy asked her.

"Can I spend the night here?"

"Sure." Dennis nodded. "Are you feeling tired right now?"

"Yeah…" The pinkette slurred and fell into a deep sleep. Dennis picked her up and placed her down on the bed where she woke up in this morning.

"I'll join you later my sweetheart. Sweet Dreams." He whispered and shut the lights, closing the door.

To be continued in Butterfly 18


	18. The butterfly and the perfomer

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 18-The butterfly and the performer

**Sayuri Lapis: More plot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

Queen Himeka looked out the window of the Academia building and gave out a deep sigh.

"Your majesty, are you bored?" Hokuto, who was recently revived by the Queen on an agreement that he would not fail her, asked.

"Yes, yes I am bored." She coldly answered.

Hokuto could tell that she wanted to be left alone, so he left the room quietly. As Hokuto walked, he passed by Knight of Secret, who was smirking and it seemed that he was holding something.

"What are you smirking about?" The purple haired boy asked.

"Oh nothing." Knight of Secret replied. "Just the fact that you haven't been any use to the queen, yet she revived you."

"What are you talking about?" Hokuto asked, his voice becoming steadily angry.

"Does this young girl look familiar to you?" The cloaked male asked, showing him Masumi.

The purple haired boy gasped, "How were you able to capture her so easily?"

"Simple." Knight of Secret smirked. "I used this." He handed him a purple dart.

"Why you cheater…" Hokuto growled.

"I didn't cheat. I just simply used good tactics. That's why the queen favors me more. I actually do more work." The cloaked figure told him.

"Don't forget that you were once a prince and that you were engaged to one of the papillon soldiers." Hokuto blurted without thinking. Knight of Secret stopped in his tracks. "That was the past. We're in the present now. And how do you know?"

"I recently looked into the queen's crystal ball, and somehow, I remembered everthing, it came to me like magic." Hokuto answered him.

Knight of Secret frowned. "Now if you excuse me Prince Hokuto, I'm gonna lock her in the downstairs dungeon." Knight of Secret sneered mockingly.

"Why you…" The purple haired teen growled, clenching his fists. "I'll show you that I can capture them!"

"Well good luck, there's just one more girl that is left, although I doubt you'll be able to do it." Knight of Secret told him, taking his cloak off.

"I know that!" Hokuto lied.

At Dennis's house, Yuzu was greeted by the morning sunlight. As she lied against Dennis's bare chest, she looked at the ring that Sora gave her that was from Yuya.

Yuzu gave out a sad smile and sat up, seeing Dennis still asleep.

_I don't know why, but the way he sleeps reminds me how the way Yuya sleeps when we used to make love together. _The pinkette thought. She then touched Dennis's masculine chest, feeling sort of guilty. _I'm sorry Yuya for sleeping with someone else. _

Yuzu leaned into his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Dennis's eyes slowly opened and was greeted by Yuzu's chest. "Good Morning!" She enthusiastically greeted him, mashing his head in her breasts.

"Good Morning Yuzu-chan!" He cutely replied.

"I'm bored." Yuzu gave him a sultry look. Dennis took it as wanting sex.

"Spread your legs out!" He ordered her. Yuzu nodded and flopped back down on the bed, her pussy exposed.

The orange haired boy smirked and started eating her out. Yuzu started going crazy and she was screaming in delight.

"I want more…more…" She moaned. Dennis smirked and took his pants along with his boxers off.

He inserted his cock into her without warning and Yuzu tugged on the sheets even more. Her vision once again became white.

"Why am I here again?" She asked herself. She then saw Yuya approach her. He looked really pale and thin. "Yuya!" She cried. This time, she was able to touch him, as she could feel his cool skin.

"Yuzu…" he gasped, coughing blood out.

"Yuya, what's wrong? Speak to me!" Yuzu cried, looking like she was going to cry.

"You…have…to…help…me…" He coughed. "Queen Himeka's trying to…" His body then faded away in half a minute, which made Yuzu's eyes widen. She then got the feeling that someone was near her.

"Who's there?" She cried out. "I know you're out there!"

Yuzu could hear footsteps that were very close near her. Yuzu looked up and gasped in fear.

It was the same black cloaked person that came to her in another dream. His same devious smile was there, which made Yuzu shiver. "It's you…"

He reached out his hand but Yuzu rejected it, angrily slapping it.

"What did you do to Yuya?" She screamed in pure anger.

"I didn't do anything." He causally answered and disappeared.

"Wait…" Yuzu started, but was blinded by the bright light.

Yuzu opened her eyes and noticed her butterfly mark was glowing.

"Yuzu…I'm going to release." Dennis grunted. He then released his semen inside of her, and he panted real hard, like a dog.

They hugged each other and Yuzu weakly turned her head around and looked at the clock. She noticed that it was half past 8 o'clock. "I have to go to work!"

"Work?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, I work at the Papillon pub. Do you know what that place is?"

_That must be that place where I took her from yesterday. _Dennis thought. "Yes, I never been inside of it though, can I come?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah, I can service you!" She winked at him.

Dennis blushed a little at her wink. They later got dressed and Yuzu waited for him outside.

She took his hand they went to Papillon.

_Somehow, when I am with this guy, he makes me forget all of my sorrows and troubles. _She thought. As they went in, Sora was the first one to notice her.

"Yuzu! Where have you been?" Sora cried, hugging her. "Dad was asking about you all night!"

"I was with someone, sorry if I didn't come back." Yuzu told him.

"I especially missed your panties! Oohh…" The blue haired boy awed, but Yuzu pushed him away from her aggressively, causing him to run into the wall.

"She's still an aggressive bitch." Sora said and gave a toothed grin as he turned around with a huge bump on his head.

Yuto and everyone else ran over to Yuzu. "Hey Yuto." The pinkette greeted to him. Yuto looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you with him? Why did you leave you bed yesterday? All of us were worried sick, especially Sora!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Yuto! When I woke up, I found myself at Dennis's house." The pinkette yelled at him.

"Never mind then." Yuto grumbled.

"What are you grumpy about?" Shun Kurosaki asked. Yuto did not reply and instead stared at Dennis as the others were pandering the pink haired girl with questions. _Somehow, I feel that I have seen this guy before. _He thought.

"Yuzu-chan!" The orange haired boy called out. "Yes!" Yuzu called out, she went over to him.

"Everyone, this is Dennis Macfield. He's my new boyfriend!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Yuto shouted.

Everyone looked at Yuto with a perplexed look.

"What do you mean Yuto? I can date whoever I want to date." Yuzu said, tension growing in her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" The purple and black haired teen asked her. "You're cheating on Yuya…" He started, but Yuzu then hit him with a fan.

"You don't tell me what to do Yuto! Don't meddle in my love life!" She yelled at him and stomped away to Dennis, leaving the black and purple haired boy with a huge bump on his head.

"Dennis-kun, do you want to see me in my lingerie?" She asked.

"Sure Yuzu-chan." He replied to her.

The pinkette looked around, "Where's Masumi?"

"It doesn't seem like she's here yet." Sora answered. "It's strange, because she's usually on time."

"I'm going to change Dennis!" She called out to him. "I'll be waiting here Yuzu-chan!" He cutely said to her. As she went in to change, Yuto approached him.

"Why hello there." Dennis politely greeted. "What's your name?"

"The name's Yuto, I have something I want to ask you." Yuto asked him, sitting on the chair across from him.

"Why don't you ask me right now then?" The orange haired boy said.

"Did you take Yuzu from the canopy yesterday?" Yuto asked. "Be honest."

"Why of course I did, how do you know that?" Dennis asked him. "I saw you and her at your house presumably. You two seemed really comfortable together." Yuto told him.

"So? She wanted me with her for comfort. I don't understand why you seem so angry about it." The orange haired male told him. "I want you to stay away from her. She already has a boyfriend." Yuto told him.

"And what is his name?" questioned Dennis. "I would like to know about him."

"His name was Yuya Sakaki." Yuto answered.

"Yuya Sakaki, I see." Dennis said, closing his eyes.

Outside of Papillon, Hokuto was walking throughout the streets, the words echoing in his head. _I didn't cheat. I just simply used good tactics. That's why the queen favors me more. I actually do more work._

"Damn that guy, always being ahead of me. I didn't know how much the queen showed respect to him until I was revived. I will show him that I can capture the pink one, the queen herself; I'm not a prince anymore. I don't care if Princess Lily was captured, I only see her now as a host to her majesty." He said to himself loudly, causing the crowd to stare at him.

At the LDS Dynasty, Masumi was lying down on the ground, unconscious until someone touched her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that everything was blurry around her. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that the walls and floor were stone and black bars in front of her.

"Where am I?" Masumi tiredly asked. "You're at your new home." A voice answered her. "Who said that?" The black haired girl asked. "It was me." Knight of Secret answered, standing in front of her.

Masumi's eyes widened. "It's you from the battle! Knight of Secret!" She cried. "So it is. Surprised?" He asked her, giving her a sneering face.

"What is this place?" She asked him. "You're in the home of the LDS Dynasty." Knight of Secret answered her.

"What?" Masumi asked, looking shocked. "I said that you are in the home of the LDS Dynasty." Knight of Secret repeated, taking his cloak off.

"Did you bring me here?" Masumi asked him. The purple haired male nodded. "Yes, as another piece to her collection."

"You mean the Queen?" The black haired girl questioned.

"Yes, along with Selena, Ruri, and Rin."

"Where are they?" Masumi asked him.

"Come with me, and I'll show you where they are." Knight of Secret answered her. He unlocked the door and walked throughout the hallway with Masumi following him. She looked at the walls and noticed that they were decorated with black lace and red velvety sashes.

They both arrived to a secret door and Yuri opened it, turning the light on. Masumi gasped when she saw 4 tubes holding Ruri, Rin, and Selena sleeping in the water.

"Here they are." Knight of Secret told her. "Are they still alive?" The black haired girl asked. "Yes." Knight of Secret nodded.

Masumi trembled with anger. "Release them." She growled.

"I can't do that." Knight of Secret said, approaching her. "You're going to join those girls in order for the Queen to unleash the power of the Climax Gem. All she needs is that pink one and that is it."

"What happened to you Yuri!" She screamed. Knight of Secret started to glare at her. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He slapped Masumi on the cheek. "My name is not Yuri." He said. "Now come with me to Queen Himeka."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Masumi said, giving him the cold shoulder. "I'm not a piece. I'm a human girl like Selena, Ruri, and Rin. Now release them!"

Knight of Secret gritted his teeth. "You're like those three girls, so impolite and resistant. Just stand where you are." He ordered.

"What?" Masumi asked. "What's going on?"

Knight of Secret sprayed some nerve gas in front of her and she fell to the ground unconscious. He picked her up and tore the clothes off of her body. He then placed her inside the tub that was next to Selena and it closed.

The purple haired boy stared at the 4 tubes. "Perfect, all we need is the pink one now. I shall report to Himeka-sama."

He walked up to a curtain and pushed it, walking down the hallway up to the Queen's room. Knight of Secret saw her sitting on her throne. "Knight of Secret, how unusual for you to come in here." She said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I captured the blue papillon senshi and that she's in the 5th laboratory tube." He said to her.

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? You have made me very proud. When I get my hands on that Climax Gem, I shall share the power with you as thanks for this happening." Queen Himeka smiled.

"It was no problem, there's just one more that we need to get." The purple haired boy told her. "Well then, capture her, and we shall move on to the next plan." The dark pink haired queen said.

"Hokuto went out to do it actually." Knight of Secret said.

"So he did, huh?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Your majesty, why did you revive him?"

"I revived him because I wanted to give him one more chance, now I wish that I had kept him as sand." Queen Himeka sighed. Knight of Secret looked down to the ground, speechless.

"Dennis-kun, don't I look cute in this?" Yuzu asked, coming out of the stall wearing her work lingerie.

Dennis blushed real hard as he saw her. To him, she looked so cute, cuter than the underwear models in magazines. "Come on!" The pinkette exclaimed and took his hand. She led him to the main room where all of the customers were with their hostesses.

"Would you like to drink some wine?" Yuzu asked, pouring some wine in a small crystal cup. "No thanks, I don't drink." Dennis spoke.

"Then would you like some apple juice?" She asked again, holding a bottle of apple juice. "Sure." The orange haired boy said. The pink haired girl took out another crystal glass cup and poured the juice. "Here you go, drink up!"

Dennis began drinking the juice while Yuzu drunk the wine she bestowed for herself. As they were sitting together, Dennis noticed a ring on Yuzu's right hand. "Um…Yuzu…?" The orange haired boy asked.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked. "Are you married to someone?" Dennis asked.

Yuzu put her glass cup down. "No, why do you ask?"

"Why are you wearing that ring?"

The pink haired girl looked down at the ring that Sora gave her. "It belongs to someone that I lost." She sadly smiled. _It's Yuya. _Dennis thought.

"I don't want to put my mind on that right now." Yuzu told him. She then poured some more wine into the cup and gulped it down, continuing to have more.

A while later, Yuzu sloppily stood up. "Say Dennis, I'm gunna go git anuther boottle." Yuzu said drunkenly.

"Yuzu, I really think you've had enough. You're drunk now and you sloshed down the whole bottle" Dennis said, a sweatdrop coming down his face.

The pinkette then pushed him down and crawled onto him. "Why ya sayin that ta me? Stop acting like Soora!" She hiccupped, giving him an imprudent frown. "I wanna screw now!"

Her hands reached her panties and she took them off along with her pink heels. "Ya wanna taste of this cunt? Huh? Huh?" She asked as she put herself on top of Dennis's face.

"Yuzu…" Dennis started, "I don't think…"

"SHADDUP! LICK MY CUNT! NOW!" Yuzu screamed.

Dennis started licking her pussy, making the feeling of excitement run through the drunk girl. As Yuzu was shaking her hips, Yuto, Yugo, and Sora passed by and their mouths dropped open and they dropped the dishes.

"What the…?" Yugo asked.

Yuto blushed. "I think we should leave them alone." Sora said.

Before Yuto and Yugo could leave, Yuzu noticed them and waved. "Oy, Yugo and Yuto! Why don't ya join us? It culd becume a foursome! Ahaaha!" She laughed.

Yuto sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. "I think I'm gonna go now." Yugo said and walked away as fast as he could. Shortly after, Yuzu passed out and fell down on the couch while Dennis sat up rubbing his forehead. He looked at Yuzu and noticed that she was sweating real hard. "I have to go." Dennis said and he left the pub, leaving Yuzu unattended.

He ran out on the streets and arrived next to a serebura shop. "That was wild!" He said to himself.

"What was wild?" A familiar voice asked. Dennis looked behind him and saw Knight of Secret standing there in casual clothes. "Ah, Yuri-kun, what brings you here?" He asked. "I wanted to know what you are doing." Knight of Secret answered. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"I'm sorry, but it suits you more." Dennis apologized. "Anyways, what are you doing here in Standard?" Knight of Secret asked.

"Well, I was trying to live a normal life here. Life at the Dynasty seems boring and tasteless." Dennis answered. "You need to come back and stop wasting time here." Knight of Secret said, putting his hands on his hips. "Wouldn't you like to know that I'm currently interacting with the pink butterfly, also known as the queen?" The orange haired male asked.

"You mean Papillon Yuzu?" The purple haired boy asked. "Yes." Dennis nodded. "She's my girlfriend."

"Well then, capture her."

"It's not easy. You see, she has friends that protect her at that place called Papillon over there." Dennis pointed to where the pub was. "It's not that easy, since that emo boy seems to be suspicious of me." Knight of Secret looked in his direction. "Fine then, but you better find a good way and do it as fast as possible. I would also advise you to not make her angry, because that's when her queenly side awakens."

"I will, don't worry." The orange haired boy winked. Knight of Secret then closed his eyes and transported away. Dennis then turned around and walked away, smiling mischievously. Sora stood behind the bush and turned around, having heard everything. "That guy is dangerous. I have to warn Yuzu."

To be continued in Butterfly 19


	19. Butterfly 19-With Yuto and Yugo

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 19-With Yuto and Yugo

**Sayuri Lapis: Maybe hints of Braceletshipping? But I finally gave Shingo some attention in the story like I wanted. I don't own ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

"Three minutes…" A brown haired man murmured to himself, walking back and forth, staring at the pocket watch that he held in his hand. "I wonder what the general is doing right now."

He walked up to a gray dungeon door and opened it, walking into the room, the chair that sat on top of the stairs was empty. "He's gone!" The man brown haired man cried, looking around the room. "I must inform the queen."

He then arrived to her throne room. "Himeka-sama!" A brown haired man yelled, scrambling inside with a clock on in his hand. His mouth dropped open when he saw some of her servants pleasing her away. "What is the matter this time Mamoru? Please don't make a huge fuss in the middle of my quiet time." The queen scolded.

"It's an emergency; General Edo has left the castle!" The man now named Mamoru cried.

"I'm sure he had some unfinished business to do." The magenta haired queen said, rubbing the head of her female servant, who was licking her nipples. "You mean that you sent him out? To where?" Mamoru asked.

"I didn't send him out, he just told me he wanted to go to the XYZ Dimension to do something." The queen answered him.

"What business did he need to do?"

"Why don't you ask him that when he comes back?" Queen Himeka said. Mamoru stood there, being silent. "Why don't you do something that benefits you instead of standing there, doing nothing?"

"Yes your highness, I shall." Mamoru said, and he left the throne room.

"Uughh…" Yuzu groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain and her vision was a bit dim. "What happened?"

"Why don't you go look down at yourself?" Yuto told her, which made Yuzu gulp in surprise.

She looked down at herself and gasped. She saw herself naked and an empty bottle next to her along with tissues and a broken crystal glass. "I don't remember anything, all I remember is that I was sitting with Dennis, and then everything went black for me."

"You were drunk." Yugo said, appearing behind Yuto. "You drank that entire wine bottle. Don't you remember saying that you wanted us to join you and Dennis?"

"No, I don't." The pinkette said.

"Well forget that. It's almost closing time. You're coming with me. I want to take you somewhere." The black and purple haired boy said, taking her hand. "Wait, where are you taking me?" She asked. "I'll tell you when you are done changing." Yuto replied.

"Ok, just let me change into my clothes." Yuzu said to him, trying to stand up, but she fell back down.

"Yuzu, do you want me to help you get to the changing rooms?" Yuto asked her, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." The pink haired girl mumbled. Yuto picked her up and brought her into the rooms. He put her on the ground and left the room. "I'll be waiting for you right here, is that ok?" He asked, standing out of the rooms. As he was approaching, Yugo approached him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Yuto asked.

"Can I come with you guys too?" The blue and yellow haired boy asked. "Why do you want to come?" Yuto asked him.

"Because I want to comfort Yuzu too. Isn't that what you are going for?" The blue and yellow haired boy answered, pouting. "Fine, you can go too." Yuto grumbled, his attention turning to Sora. "What are you looking at?" The blue haired boy asked.

"I'm not looking at anything." Yuto answered, turning away. He then saw Yuzu wobble out of the stall, wearing her normal clothes again. "Come on." He took her hand. "I am too." Yugo pouted and took Yuzu's other hand. "What the…!" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise as they dragged her out of the pub.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "You can't leave yet!"

Yuto and Yugo dragged her over to the bridge. "Why did you bring me here to the bridge?" The pinkette asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Yugo and Yuto said at the same time. They then looked at each other and glared. "I said it first." Yuto said.

"No I did!" Yugo glared. They continued to bicker until Yugo gave up. "Yuzu, who do you think is better, me or Yuto?" Yugo asked her.

"Neither of you." The pink haired girl answered. "The guy for me is…" She started, and then stopped talking. "Yuzu, are you ok?" Yugo asked her.

Yuzu remained silent, tears coming down her eyes. "The only guy for me is Yuya…" She whispered softly.

"Yuzu, we all know how sad you are about Yuya being captured. We all are." Yuto explained to her. "Reiji said that we will eventually rescue him."

"It's not only Yuya that I'm sad about. I'm also sad about Selena." Yuzu sobbed. "Masumi was right, I shouldn't only care for my boyfriend

"Reiji said that we would rescue Selena as well." Yuto told her.

"Reiji isn't doing anything; all he does is that he sits in his office just staring out at the window. Who know what he is thinking!" Yuzu yelled.

"Well, that is true." The blue and yellow haired boy said, scratching his head.

"It may look like that, but Reiji has plans, he said for me not to tell anyone, but he has plans for us to travel through different dimensions." Yuto told him.

"Different dimensions?" Yuzu asked.

"That's what he said to me and Shun." Yuto told her, he then gave her a hug. "We will rescue our allies from that filth; just have faith in us Yuzu." He said.

For some reason, the hug that Yuto gave Yuzu strangely calmed her down. She took a deep breath and sighed, separating him from her. "Well, I feel much better now."

"That's good." Yuto smiled. For a moment, Yuzu saw Yuya's face when she looked at him.

"Your smile reminds me of Yuya's smile." She told him. "Really?" The purple and black haired boy asked.

The pink haired girl nodded.

They stared at each other for a few moments, leaving Yugo out until Yuzu's pink butterfly mark started glowing. "Why is your butterfly glowing?" Yugo asked.

"I don't know, it never glowed before." The pinkette said.

Just then, a huge explosion occurred, startling the three of them. "It must be the LDS Dynasty!" Yuto hissed. He then looked at Yuzu. "Yuzu, we're going to go over to the explosion, just transform and meet us there." He told her.

Yuzu nodded, and ran over to the bushes. "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!"

A ball of light then appeared, flying over to the explosion.

In the area where the explosion occurred, Hokuto was standing on the ground, surrounded by unconscious people, mainly women. He held a ball of their sexual energy in his hand and sighed. "She better come."

"Crystal White Purification!" Yugo shouted, sending out a glittery wind, almost blowing Hokuto away. "Shit!" He cussed.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" Yuto roared, sending loud waves.

"AHHH!" Hokuto cried out as he was slammed against the wall. "Ow…" He groaned as he fell to the ground.

Hokuto then saw a ball of pink light shooting over to his location. It landed on the ground, revealing Papillon Yuzu. Yuto and Yugo ran to her. "So what should we do?" Yugo asked.

She ignored Yugo's question and noticed Hokuto and her face became angered. "It's you again!" She shouted. "How did you come back?"

"Queen Himeka revived me, on agreement that I capture the last Papillon soldier on earth, and that is you!" He groaned, trying to get back up.

"No, you won't be able to capture me or Masumi!" Papillon Yuzu yelled.

"Papillon Masumi is captured; she is currently sleeping in the tubes of the laboratory right now."

"That's a lie!" The pinkette shouted. "She's not captured!"

"You don't believe me you stubborn queen?" The purple haired boy coldly asked. "Well, I'll show you."

A fog appeared and it soon cleared, showing the tubes that held Selena, Rin, Ruri, and Masumi.

"No way…" Papillon Yuzu gasped, looking at the illusion. "Papillon Yuzu, he's trying to fool you!" Yugo cried. "Don't listen to him.

_Now that I think about it, she didn't come to work today…_

"While you are dazed, I'm going to use this chance as to knock you out and bring you to LDS Dynasty!" He growled, flying towards her and throwing a rope.

The black rope surrounded Papillon Yuzu and squeezed her body tightly. "Aahhh…!" She groaned in pain. _The rope's squeezing my body! _She tried to move her hands toward her crotch, but the rope prevented her from moving them.

"Hokuto…Why are you doing this…." Papillon Yuzu gaped. "You used to serve me, back when I was queen."

"I shall help the queen achieve her goal of reaching climax by defeating you and getting your gem from inside of your body!" He said, approaching her.

"You stay away from her!" Yuto and Yugo yelled. Hokuto closed his eyes and put a force field around, throwing Yuto and Yugo backwards. "Now let's get to the real part." He smirked, staring at Papillon Yuzu.

"No…Please…" The pinkette begged in fear. "Let me get you in on a secret that will shock you." The purple haired male whispered.

"What is it? Tell me!" The pinkette ordered.

"I aided with Himeka back in the past to overthrow you behind you and Princess Masumi's back." Hokuto whispered. "That's why she was able to do it, because of my help."

"What?" Papillon Yuzu growled, her eyes turning red. "You were doing things behind my back?"

"You're angry now aren't you?" He asked, with a mocking smile on his face. "What are you going to do about it you slutty queen?"

"No one calls me a slut." Papillon Yuzu answered, her whole body glowing. The rope eventually broke off and large pink butterfly wings appeared on her back. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She bellowed, transforming into her queenly form. "You have committed treason against me, and you will pay for your crimes!"

The newly transformed Queen Rose stood with her black staff, giving off outrage. Hokuto took a step back, gazing at her figure in fear. _Shit,_ _I forgot how powerful she was back in the past. _

"Any last words?" She frostily asked.

_Heh, I won't let Queen Himeka down. _"I won't get killed again!" The purple haired boy said with confidence, even though he was scared deep inside of his body. "Hmph, you asked for it!" Queen Rose said, dropping her staff and summoning her whip. She held the handle of the whip in her hand and flashed her venomous smile.

Hokuto started jumping, with Queen Rose following him. "Don't worry, your death won't hurt a bit!" The queen chuckled. "Just come over!"

Eventually, Hokuto ran out of energy and he stopped, trudging to the ground. Queen Rose landed on the ground, with the whip in her hand ready. "You win…" He panted.

"Good, now let's erase you." Queen Rose said, preparing her whip. As she was going to lash him, something hadpassed over her in the sky. Queen Rose noticed and looked up into the evening sky. "What was that?" The dark pink haired girl asked.

"You don't recognize?" A familiar voice asked that she recognized.

"Dennis?" The Queen asked, her eyes changing back to her blue color. Dennis wore the same outfit he usually wore but he also had a mask on his face.

"Papillon Yuzu, let me take care of this." Dennis told her. "Call me Monsieur for now."

"Why are you here?" The dark pink haired queen growled. "This is my battle!"

"Magical Surprise!" Dennis snapped his fingers, causing orange glittery smoke. "Uughh…" Hokuto coughed. "What is this? I can't breathe…"

"Dennis, you stay out of this right now this instant!" Queen Rose spoke loudly. The orange haired male jumped down right in front of her and took her hands. "What are you doing Dennis? How do you know who I am?"

"My sweet, don't you remember the other time when you were in intensive pain and you took the medicine and the pain magically faded away?" He asked.

"That time?" Queen Rose asked, looking puzzled. "Wait a minute…." The memory of her in pain and someone approaching her to give her medicine appeared in her mind. "That was you?"

Dennis nodded. "Well, thanks, but we need to do something about him." Queen Rose pointed to Hokuto, who was coughing violently.

Yuto and Yugo slowly opened their eyes. "Uughh…That hurt." Yugo groaned. "Tell me about it." Yuto complained.

As they were waking up, Yuto noticed Dennis with Yuzu, which made him very upset. _Why is that guy here? _He angrily thought.

"Yuto…" Yugo started, looking concerned. "I won't let Dennis be with Yuzu!" The purple and black haired boy gritted.

"So when the orange fog clears, we'll both attack him right Queen?" Dennis asked her. The dark pink haired woman nodded. "Yes!"

They both turned around to face Hokuto. "Return back to where you were before, traitor!" Queen Rose bellowed, preparing her staff, which returned after she put her whip back.

"Miracle Love Heart!" Dennis and Queen Rose shouted at the same time. A shower of pink hearts rained down on Hokuto, whose body was reduced to nothing, leaving the clothes.

"He's gone…" Queen Rose panted. She then fainted to the ground, "Your highness!" Yuto yelled, coming over. He glared at Dennis. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." The orange haired boy defended. "She's tired after erasing Hokuto away."

"I'll take her back to Reiji, you stay away from her from now on." Yuto hissed, glaring at him. As Yuto walked away with Yugo, Dennis stared at him. _Why does that guy have a grudge against me? _He wondered.

Yugo and Yuto arrived to the Papillon Pub and set her down on a spare bed that Reiji had in his office. Sora sat down on a office chair, looking bored. He seemed to lighten up when Yugo and Yuto came back with Yuzu. "So there was an attack made?" The gray haired man asked. "Yes, we also got some information on Masumi." Yuto told him.

"She was captured by the LDS Dynasty. Hokuto told us." Yugo added.

"Just when they will they give up?" Sora growled.

"I sent Tsukikage and Hikage to Masumi's address to see if she was home." Reiji said, closing his eyes. "They did not get any information on her, only to reply that she hadn't come back since last night."

Before Reiji could continue talking, Hikage and Tsukikage arrived, panting. "Reiji-sama, we found these behind Papillon a few seconds ago." Tsukikage said, handing Reiji the dart and the purse.

"I know those darts!" Shingo exclaimed.

"What are they?" Yugo asked. "These are darts that are used by the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka's favorite servant, Knight of Secret, uses them."

"You're kidding me!" Sora exclaimed. Shingo shook his head, "I'm not kidding."

"Who's Knight of Secret?" Yugo asked. "He's a guy who works for Queen Himeka. I've never seen his full face but he usually wears a black cloak whenever I was around." Shingo said.

"What are you going to do about it Reiji? Are we going to just stand around here doing nothing before Yuzu gets captured eventually?" Shun asked, standing by the door. 

"No, in a few days, we will be traveling to Fusion, where the LDS Dynasty resides, and rescue them." Reiji said.

"It's about time." The teal haired man said. "But how are we going to go to Fusion though?" Sora asked.

"With these dimensional traveling watches I made. I will give them to you when Yuzu wakes up." Reiji said, showing them the watches. "Can I have one right now?" Shingo whined.

"I said I will give them when Yuzu wakes up." Reiji impatiently said. Shingo nodded and blushed in embarrassment a bit. Sora stood up. "Are you sure the watches will transport us to the Fusion Dimension?"

"There are still some glitches, but it should we working just fine." Reiji assured. Dennis then came in, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Who are you?" Reiji asked.

"I'm Dennis Macfield, Yuzu's boyfriend." The orange haired boy said.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't…" Reiji started. "I know about Papillon Yuzu, and I want to help out with this so called LDS Dynasty." Dennis cut off.

"Well, as long as you don't tell the public about this. If you do, then I will have to expel you. You promise that you won't tell anyone?" The gray haired man asked. "I promise." Dennis nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the secret headquarters. Everyone give a clap out to the newest member, even though it's kind of blah." Reiji clapped along with everyone else, except for Sora and Yuto, who made a face of displeasure. "Why aren't you clapping?" Shingo whispered to Yuto.

"I don't like that guy to be with us." Yuto replied to him. "That's rude." Shingo whispered back.

"Shut up." Yuto growled at the brown and yellow haired male.

Sora glared at Dennis. _I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. It's obvious that he's just joining us for Yuzu, and when he gets the chance, he'll snatch her away. _The little blue haired boy thought.

In the XYZ Dimension, a cloaked figure walked on the barren land, looking at the rubble that was once a building. "Looks like the STDs we spread caused riots here in this dimension. It won't be long before Standard falls as well." The cloaked figure said.

As he was walking, he stumbled upon a gangster lying down on the ground. "Hey, who are ya?" He angrily asked, taking out a gun. "If ya don't speak, I'm gonna shoot ya."

"I don't need to say my name." The cloaked figure said with scorn and shot light at the gangster, making him disappear. "Fools." He murmured.

To be continued in Butterfly 20


	20. Butterfly 20-In the city of ruin

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 20-In the city of ruin

**Sayuri Lapis: Woah, I'm already at the 20****th**** chapter. I'm thinking about making this story go for about another 18-20 chapters. This chapter is loosely based on Episode 101 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.I don't own Papillon Rose or Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V, even though I love both series very much. **

"Yuzu, wake up!" Sora yelled, shaking her.

"Uughh…" The pink haired girl groaned. She touched her pillow and put it over her head. "Just for another hour…" She mumbled into her mattress.

"YUZU!" Sora yelled. Yuzu then sat up. "What? What?" She looked around and sighed. She was back at her house, the house that she lived with her dad in.

"You're finally awake! I spent the last hour waking you up. We're going to the LDS Dynasty, to rescue Masumi, Rin, Ruri, and Selena." Sora told her. "And Yuya too. By the way, I dragged you here from the pub because you fainted yesterday. God you're so fat."

"You better take that back before I tie you up into a yarn ball." Yuzu growled. She stood up and stomped over to the blue haired boy. "Wait, what did you say about the LDS Dynasty?"

"We are going to Fusion, where the LDS Dynasty lives in order to rescue everyone." Sora told her.

"We're going to rescue them? When was this decided?" Yuzu asked. "Yesterday when you are asleep." Sora replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up about this yesterday?" The blue eyed girl pouted.

"Because you seemed to be having a very peaceful sleep yesterday and I didn't want to interrupt you." Sora said. "Reiji told that us that we're going to be rescuing Yuya and the rest of the papillon senshi."

"Yuya…" Yuzu bluntly started, looking at her ring. Oh how she dearly missed him, even being with Dennis didn't replace the emptiness she had in her heart, even though she thought it would do the work.

"Yuzu, what are you doing? Yuya bought you that ring." Sora scolded as he saw her take it off.

"We won't be able to rescue him. I'm over him anyways, he's gone now. Dennis is my replacement." She lied.

"Yuzu, I don't trust Dennis." Sora said to her. "What makes you think that? He's sweet, he's adorable, he's not doing anything bad. Don't be like Yuto." Yuzu pouted, trying to put up an act.

_I don't know how to say this to her, but I saw him talking about the LDS Dynasty to someone _that_ had a cloak on. _Sora thought.

"Never mind, be prepared for right now. I put dad in a deep sleep, when we come back, I'll snap my fingers and he'll wake up." The blue haired boy said. "Let's go to Papillon."

Yuzu sat up and felt a wet sensation between her legs. She looked down and noticed that her panties were soaked. _I was really perverted last night in my dreams. _She thought, remembering the dream that she had of herself masturbating.

Sora and Yuzu walked out of the house and as they were walking down the street down to Papillon, Dennis spied on them from behind with a walkie talkie in his hand.

"Knight of Secret, can't you let me be friendly with her a little longer?" Dennis begged.

"The queen wants her now, when you get the chance, take her without the others knowing." Knight of Secret said in his personal chamber.

"I understand." Dennis sighed. He turned his walkie talkie off and walked up to them. "Dennis!" Yuzu shouted in surprise.

_Grrrr… _Sora scowled when Yuzu and Dennis exchanged hugs and kissed. "Are you excited about the trip darling?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Yeah, Sora told me this morning!" The pink haired female exclaimed. Her expression then softened into a sad smile. "I just hope I can rescue my friends."

"We will rescue them." Dennis assured her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Yuzu then wrapped her arms around him. _Sora just likes to ruin things for me, there's no way Dennis is a bad guy!_

But as soon as she thought that, doubt was inside of her body. Somewhere deep inside of her, she could feel something tell her that she should stay away from him. It was as if he was hiding something from her.

"I really hate to break up the romantic moment here, but we are going to be late. It's almost 10:30." Sora looked at his watch.

"Let's go." Dennis said to Yuzu, taking her hand. The pinkette blushed and closed her eyes. "Let's go!" She giggled, dragging him. Sora turned around and stomped as fast as he could. When they arrived to Papillon, They found Yuto, Yugo, Shun, Reiji, Shingo, Hikage, and Tsukikage standing by the door. "Is everyone ready?" Reiji asked.

Everyone nodded. "Can I have the watch now Reiji?" Shingo whined.

"Yes you may." Reiji handed everyone a Dimensional Transporter watch. Everyone put it on their hands. "On the count of three, press the middle button." He said.

Everyone counted to three together and pressed the button, transporting them away.

"AAAHHH!" Everyone screamed as they traveled. _It's so bright in here. _Yuzu thought. A hole was soon formed and everyone fell out to the ground.

"Uughh…Are we in Fusion yet?" Sora asked, rubbing his sore butt.

"Wait…This isn't Fusion!" Shingo exclaimed. Yuzu looked around the place that was familiar. "We're in Heartland!" She exclaimed.

"You're right Yuzu, this is Heartland." Shun said. "Reiji, care to explain why came here?"

"Well, I said that the watches still have glitches in them, but since the news of Masumi captured was announced, we had to go immediately. But no worries, they should be fixed in a couple of days. Give me your watches." He said.

Yuzu and everyone else handed their watches over to the gray haired man. "I'm going to go out exploring!" Yugo said as he was about to take his first step.

"No, we are all going to stay together." Reiji sternly said. "Should I take everyone to the Resistance Hideout?" Shun asked.

"Resistance Hideout?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yes, it's our hideout, led by Ruri Kurosaki." Yuto told her. _I didn't know Ruri led a group. _Yuzu thought.

"That seems interesting!" Dennis singsonged. Sora and Yuto glared at him.

"Ok, I won't sing song anymore, sorry." Dennis apologized.

"Everyone, follow me." Shun ordered.

The whole group followed Reiji. While walking, Yuzu noticed the abandoned buildings and how everything was rubble now. "Is there anyone still living?" The pink haired girl asked Yuto.

"Very few, but they're mostly gangsters or robbers." Yuto answered her. "The good people are at the resistance hideout."

From above, a shadow watched them walk, with a frown on his face. "More invaders from the LDS Dynasty eh?" He asked. "I shall deal with them with that trap that I set up."

Shingo's stomach growled as he trudged. "I'm so hungry…" He moaned weakly.

"You should have eaten breakfast back at the pub." Reiji told him.

"But you didn't make anything good to eat!" The brown and yellow haired boy whined.

"A ninja can go days without food and still be as healthy as a horse!" Tsukikage and Hikage said.

"Easy for you to say!" Shingo glared.

Everyone continued walking until they heard a step out of place. "Who did that?" Yuzu asked. A net fell down from above them, sending everyone into a panic.

Three humans jumped down in front of them, with heinous expressions on their faces. "Well well, looks like we can extract the sexual energy out of this group…" The first one with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"They're the LDS Dynasty!" Yuto exclaimed.

"Damn, they're still around here." Shun cussed.

The net started to glow, causing everyone to become turned on. "It's taking away our sexual energy!" Sora weakly groaned.

"Yuzu, transform." Reiji moaned. Yuzu nodded and closed her eyes, trying to bypass the sexual turn on in her body.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She shouted.

As she transformed, the net broke, releasing everyone enclosed in there. Papillon Yuzu jumped down to the ground in front of them. "She's the one that the queen wants!" The three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Mechanical Mandala!" The first one said and threw a piece of paper with Japanese writing at her. Papillon Yuzu touched her crotch and summoned her vibrator. "Rose Pinkish Via-!"

"Cipher Wing!" A voice shouted. Two wings flew by her lightening quick.

The wings hit the boys, causing their bodies to bleed intensely and they started faded away, and before the third one crumbled completely, he started talking.

"Queen Himeka will eventually get you someday! She has a high bounty on you!" The third one coughed before he disappeared. Papillon Yuzu stood there confused. "Who threw those wings?"

Papillon Yuzu then got the feeling that someone was watching her. "Who's there?" She loudly asked.

A person from afar watched them, with a scowl on his face. "Papillon Yuzu…" He started.

"Is everyone ok?" The pinkette asked, kneeling down to Reiji.

"We're ok, thank you very much for being concerned Yuzu." Reiji thanked. "Shun, continue taking us to the Resistance Hideout." He looked at the teal haired man.

Shun nodded and continued to lead the whole group.

"WHAT? THEY ARE IN THE XYZ DIMENSION RIGHT NOW?" Queen Himeka bellowed.

"Y-Yes your highness." Mamoru stammered, kneeling down before her. "Look into your crystal ball."

The Queen looked into her crystal ball and gasped. "You're right. And this is the perfect time to release him!" She cackled.

"Mein Liebe, come out!" She called out. "Or should I call you Tomato Dream?"

A shadow came walking down the stairs, wearing chains on his chest with a black jacket over it. He wore black pants with black shoes. His green and red hair was sticking out and his eyes were red and purple with an evil grin on his face.

"You called your majesty?" He questioned, going up to her.

"Yes, I want you to go to the XYZ Dimension to bring her here. Don't you recognize her?" Queen Himeka showed him the crystal ball featuring Yuzu's face.

"No, not at all." Mein Liebe answered. "I have never seen her in my life."

"Bring her to me. She has the gem that I want that will bring me to the peak of my sexual pleasure. I shall reward you when you bring me to her." The dark pink haired woman told him.

"Yes, I shall do whatever my highness orders to me do." The green and red haired male bent down and kissed her hand.

"Oh…" Queen Himeka blushed. "I'm just so flattered.

To be continued in Butterfly 21

**Sayuri Lapis: I really felt like I had to end it here, because i'm so bad at cliffhangers, and I noticed that it was repetitive in the previous chapters and I was too lazy to fix it up. **


	21. Butterfly 21-The city's past

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 21-The city's past

**Sayuri Lapis: 21****st**** chapter, enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

"We're here!" Shun Kurosaki said, standing in front of a building door.

"It's about time that you found it! If we walked any longer, my legs would have been broken in two!" Yuzu snapped.

"Same." Sora agreed.

"This is a hideout that is kept far away from the main city so gangs don't find it and terrorize the innocent people." Yuto explained to them.

Everyone went into the building and saw people waiting in line for food. Shingo's stomach growled loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm hungry." Shingo feebly said.

"Shun, have Shingo go in line so he can eat and he can stop being so bothersome." Reiji sighed. Yuzu observed the people waiting in line, they looked so thin and their faces were full of despair, with no hope.

"These people must have gone through such a tough time huh?" Sora asked. "They lost almost everything important to them."

"Shun!" A voice called out.

"Allen?" Shun asked, leaving Shingo alone in the line. "Shun!" Shingo whined. "Come back!"

Shun approached a little boy that had spikey auburn hair with yellow bangs and wore a knitted poncho with grey jeans and a long sleeved maroon shirt. "We were all worried where you and Yuto were!" The little boy hugged him. "Sayaka! Yuto and Shun are back!" He called out.

"Who's Sayaka?" Yugo asked.

A lilac haired girl appeared from the hall, coming towards Shun. "You're back!" She sobbed, hugging him too. "Is Yuto here too?"

"Yes Sayaka, he's here." Shun calmly answered her, rubbing her hair gently.

"Shun, who are they?" The auburn haired boy asked, noticing Yugo, Sora, Shingo, Reiji, Dennis, and Yuzu. "They are friends that I have invited here Allen." The teal haired man told him.

"Shun's friends, come sit over here. My name is Allen Kozuki. " The boy now named Allen instructed.

"No one tells me what to do." Yuzu hissed. Sora snickered a little bit.

Everyone sat down criss cross style at a Japanese table. "Sayaka! Get us some snacks and tea!" Allen called out. "Ok!" The lilac haired girl called out. As she walked by, she noticed Yuzu's pink butterfly mark on her arm. "So where are you guys from?" Allen asked.

"We're all from the Standard Dimension." Reiji answered him.

"Standard Dimension? That's a weird name for a city." The auburn haired boy laughed. "Well, it's a dimension of our world actually." Shingo said. "And you have such nerve to be…"

"That's enough talking Shingo." Reiji scolded.

"Sorry." The brown and yellow haired boy softly said and bent his head down.

"So what brings you back here Shun?" Sayaka asked, giving them a tray of tea and petit fours. "We were supposed to go to the LDS Dynasty in order to rescue Ruri and the other girls." The teal haired man answered. "But something went wrong and it brought us here."

"LDS Dynasty?" Allen asked in disgust.

"Yeah, a Papillon was captured by the LDS Dynasty." Shingo blurted.

Reiji glared at Shingo, which made the brown haired boy bend his head down in shame again.

"Papillon?" Sayaka asked. "As in Papillon Senshi?"

Yuto scowled at Shingo. "Excuse me…" Sayaka started, looking at Yuzu.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked her.

"I wanted to ask you about that butterfly mark on your arm." The lilac haired girl said, looking at her arm. "Are you one of those them?"

"Ehh? How do you know about them?" Yuzu asked in surprise. "Ruri told me that she was a Papillon Senshi." Sayaka quietly answered. "I'm sorry for saying something recklessly. Did I make you mad?"

"We are not mad Sayaka, but since you know, you mustn't tell anyone. If you tell anyone, it will make it easier for the enemy to find us." Shun told her. Reiji nodded. "That's correct Shun."

"I want to ask something." Sora said, clearing his throat. "How did the invasion start here?"

As soon as Sora asked that question, everyone became silent. "It all started when one person got sick." Allen grimly started. "When that person got sick, he spread it to everyone else. After that, we were advised to stay inside of our houses and not to go out and we were often off on school days until they told us that it was safe to go out. We thought things would get better quickly after that, but we were wrong."

"What happened after that?" Shingo asked.

"A few weeks later, several explosions happened in the city and weird germs came into the air. It didn't take us that long to find out that they were STDS. Then there were a large army wearing blue uniforms with crystals on their helmets. They started assaulting all of the females and infecting the men. Most of the children were captured by them, so me, Sayaka, and a few others were lucky to survive. Later, the resistance was born, with our leader Ruri Kurosaki, but one night, she disappeared. The resistance fell apart after that, when thugs started to take over the city. It became too dangerous to live there after that, so this hideout was born." Allen explained.

"Thank you for telling the story Allen." Reiji sipped out of his tea.

"The LDS Dynasty are the worst out of all humanity! I hate those filthy scums! Especially the one with pink hair!" The auburn haired boy shouted, startling Yuzu.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you." Allen apologized, looking at her. "I was talking about another person. She's much older than you and her hair is a darker shade. Her name started with an h, but I forgot what it was."

"Would it be Queen Himeka?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that was her name." Allen said. "She said that she was going to rule the world once she had something called the Climax Gem. Do you know what it is?"

"It's a special gem that has the ability to make one reach climax." Shingo answered him.

"If you talk one more time, I will literally break your watch and you can stay here in the XYZ Dimension once we leave." Reiji glared. Shingo's head fell on the table.

"What's climax?" Allen asked.

"Something that little kids shouldn't know, only grownups know." Sora told him.

"But you are a little kid." Allen said which hit a nerve on Sora. "I'm a mature kid!" The blue haired boy yelled. They then started fighting with each other.

Yuzu giggled, which caused both of them to stop fighting and stick their tongues out at each other. "Yuzu, I never noticed this before, but you're kind of going back to your old self." The blue haired boy told her. Yuzu stopped laughing and hit Sora on the head. "Shut up! Where's Dennis anyway?" She asked, looking around. "He went to the bathroom." Allen said.

"Thanks Allen. I'm going to look." The pinkette thanked. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, only to notice Dennis talking to something in his hand. She hid behind a wall and peeked. _Why does he have a walkie talkie in his hand? _

"Yes, I shall bring her to you. You don't have to be worried, everything will go out ok." Dennis said.

Yuzu stood there, baffled. As she stood there, Dennis walked by. It only took him a few seconds to notice her. "Yuzu, what are you doing here?" The orange haired teen asked, putting the device in the back of his pocket.

"Nothing." She sweetly replied. "I was looking for you. Now come on! I want to have sex right now."

"Ok ok…" Dennis hushed. "You don't have to say it so loud! Let's do it in a private place."

He led Yuzu to a small closet next to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Try to be as quiet as you can ok?"

"Yes." Yuzu whispered and nodded. She closed her eyes and pulled down her skirt along with her panties. Dennis unbuckled his pants and inserted his cock into her anal hole. "Ahh…" Yuzu's eyes widened as he thrusted, clenching her arms. "I'm gonna go…"

Before Yuzu could finish her sentence, her gem glowed, which signaled that Dennis came into her. "That was quick." The pink haired girl breathed. "I had to because I heard commotion outside." Dennis said.

Yuzu could hear loud chatter from outside. "What's going on?" She asked. "I don't know. Let's find out." Dennis told her. They both ran out of the closet and noticed a huge explosion where everyone was. "Reiji? Sora?" She asked and noticed Sayaka bending down on the ground crying.

"They're at it again!" She sobbed. "The LDS Dynasty found us!"

Yuzu looked in her direction and three figures came up, showing themselves from the debris. "We sensed that there was a Papillon senshi here, so we came to get her."

"That would be me." Yuzu glared.

"Great, now…" One of them started.

"Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"I wasn't even done talking yet!" The first one shouted.

As Yuzu transformed, Sayaka watched in shock and wonder.

"You don't need to finish, I already know that you're going to take me to Queen Himeka." Papillon Yuzu snarled.

"We're not gonna waste time here. Queen Himeka didn't ask for you. Someone else wants you." The second one told her.

"Who is it that wants me?" Papillon Yuzu asked.

"We're not going to tell you." The third one sneered, remembering the orders that Mein Liebe gave him.

"_I want you to bring her to me." Mein Liebe ordered, handing each of them a piece of paper that had a picture of Papillon Yuzu on it. "She's the final piece that Queen Himeka wants." _

"_Yes Mein Liebe, we won't let you down." The three males said, bowing down. They proceeded to leave the castle. _

"Flaming Hiss!" The first one shouted, shooting his attack. Papillon Yuzu smirked and put a force field around her.

"Damn it!" He cussed.

"Don't worry; I'll break her force field." The second one assured him. He gathered up a ball of energy and shot it at Papillon Yuzu. "Nice try boys!" The pinkette yelled. She summoned her vibrator out of her crotch and turned it on.

She then sat down in a seductive pose and licked the tip of the vibrator, which turned on the three boys. "Rose Pinkish Viagra!" Papillon Yuzu shouted, pink circles coming out of the vibrator.

"This feels so great…" They moaned in unison as they were defeated, their bodies fading away.

Yuzu then noticed a shadow by the broken wall. "Hey!" She shouted. The shadow disappeared as soon as she shouted it.

"Hey! Get back here!" She went after him.

"Yuzu, where are you going?!" Sayaka cried, running after her.

Papillon Yuzu ran after the shadow as the winds blew. "Damn, it's so hard to see with all of this wind blowing around." She whispered.

"Yuzu-chan!" Sayaka cried, running to her.

"Sayaka, what are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked her.

"Don't run away Yuzu, it gets really dangerous when it becomes really windy. You could get blown away." The light violet haired girl told her. "I'm not running away. I saw someone after I defeated those three boys. I'm trying to find him." Yuzu explained.

"Who was it?" Sayaka asked.

"That's what I am trying to find out. He unfortunately got away though." The pink haired girl said as the wind blew. "Let's go back."

Yuzu transformed back into her civillan self and walked with Sayaka to the hideout. As they walked, Yuzu sensed that someone was watching her. She turned around, seeing no one. "Is there something wrong Yuzu?" The lilac haired girl asked.

"Just now, I got the feeling that someone was watching me." She answered. "Must be my imagination."

Yuzu turned back and walked with Sayaka. The cloaked figure watched them walk away and gave a small smile. "Papillon Yuzu…" He simply said, his hand balling up into a fist and his smile soon turned into a smirk. "I have unexpectedly found you."

To be continued in Butterfly 22


	22. Butterfly 22-Missing

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 22-Missing

**Sayuri Lapis: Here's chapter 22. I don't own ARC V or Papillon Rose. **

"We're back!" Yuzu called as she walked back into the Resistance Hideout. The refugees were all huddled in one corner, looking scared. "Don't worry; I scared the bad guys off." The pink haired girl explained to them. The refugees still didn't look convinced, as one mother held her son's hand tightly.

_They still don't believe me! _She arrogantly thought. "It's ok Yuzu, they do believe you. They are just a little frightened after what happened earlier." Shun told her. Yuzu then walked back and pushed Sora into the yard. "Hey, what was that for?" He glared.

"Nothing, I'm just so mad." The pinkette grumbled as she stomped upstairs. She went into a spare room and shut the door behind her, leaving her alone in the darkness. She started to take off her clothes, peeling them off carefully one by one and throwing them to the ground, leaving her naked. She went on the bed and stroked her female spot gently, which made her moan out loud. Her session was soon interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming." She said and put her shirt on.

When she opened the door, she saw Dennis standing there. "I knew you were doing something." He winked as he stared at her bare pussy. "Whatever." Yuzu mumbled and turned around. "Leave."

"Why? Don't you want to have sex?" Dennis asked.

"I don't feel comfortable around you anymore." Yuzu told him. "What? What is it that makes you uncomfortable around me?" Dennis asked.

"I don't know, but there's something about you that I don't like. Something I should have noticed from the first time I met you." Yuzu said. She then turned back to him. "You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

"N-No Yuzu, there's no way am I hiding anything from you. I'm one normal person." He said to her and smothered her hair. "Well, ok. We'll do it right now." Yuzu ripped her shirt off and pushed Dennis down. The orange haired boy blushed a deep crimson red.

"You're already this hard?" She questioned, rubbing his crotch with her hand. She unzipped his pants and took them off, along with his boxers. "Yuzu, slow down." Dennis growled. "I can hardly process what's going on here in my brain."

Yuzu ignored him and rubbed her pussy to make it wet and slick. She then slammed herself down on his dick, making her scream with delight. "Ah…yes. This feels so good!" She moaned.

"I feel so good too Yuzu!" Dennis growled. As the two were mating like rabbits, Sora stood in front of the door, glaring.

_Sooner or later, I will expose your true colors to everyone here Dennis. You just wait. You may have fooled everyone else, but you haven't fooled me. _The little blue haired boy thought. He went back downstairs and stood in front of Reiji.

"Reiji-sama, aren't you going to fix the watches?" Sora asked.

"Yes, very soon in fact." The gray haired male told him. He stood up and walked past him. "Is Dennis with Yuzu?"

"Yes." Sora grumbled as soon as Reiji said his name.

Dennis and Yuzu lied down next to each other on the bed, all sweaty and exhausted. Yuzu closed her eyes and snuggled with the pillow that she hugged. Dennis stared at Yuzu and moved some strands of hair out of her eyes. _She's very beautiful for a queen. _He thought. He closed his eyelids slowly until he heard his walkie talkie beep.

"What is it now?" He mumbled, sitting up and walking over to his clothes. He took the walkie talkie out of his pants and answered. "What is it?"

"It's me." Knight of Secret said into the walkie talkie, standing outside of the castle. "You need to bring her over as soon as possible."

"Yuri-kun, I told you that I can't swipe her immediately. Everyone else in the group will know that I took her."

"Don't call me that!" Knight of Secret scolded. "But fine, it better be effective, or else."

"Yes." Dennis said and shut his walkie talkie off. As he went back to the bed, someone who was standing outside caught his attention. It looked very familiar to him. The orange haired male pressed his face into the window and immediately recognized who it was. _I have an idea! _He thought and went to get his clothes and opened the window. He then jumped to the ground.

"Hi." Dennis greeted, getting the attention of the shadowed figure.

"Oh it's you." The shadow said. "How have you been?"

"I've never been better." Dennis replied, with a beam on his face. "I have a little favor to ask you."

"So you just came over to me from up there in that building to do your dirty work?" The shadow asked rudely.

_Ouch. _The orange haired male thought. "Well, I need your help. A few moments ago, I was with a girl who is actually Queen Rose."

"The sadistic queen is up in that building?" The shadow asked, his attention directed at the building. Dennis nodded. "Kidnap her. Please?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't do favors for anyone else, but since she's important. I'll be more than happy to do it."

Dennis and the shadow jumped high up there and the shadow walked towards the bed. "So this is the queen?" The shadow asked. Dennis nodded.

"Perfect then." The shadow picked up Yuzu and directed his attention towards the open window. "Until I get things straightened out, she will stay at my hideout here at the XYZ Dimension."

"But what are you going to do when she wakes up?" Dennis questioned.

"That doesn't concern you." The shadow told him and jumped out of the window, leaving Dennis alone. "I entrust everything to you Edo. I'll tell Knight of Secret everything tomorrow."

The shadow now named Edo walked over to his secret place and placed Yuzu down on a cold hard slab of metal.

He took out a phone and dialed a number. It rang until someone picked up. "Queen Himeka here." A gruff female voice called out.

"Queen Himeka, it's Commander Edo Phoenix here." He said into the phone. "I ran into Dennis earlier and he told me where the Queen was. She is with me right now."

"Splendid Edo, you really are very helpful. I have to give some credit to Dennis too." Queen Himeka complimented and rubbed one of her servant's hair. "When are you coming?"

"I'll be there tomorrow." Edo said.

"That sounds good, and when you bring her to me, the project of getting the climax gem shall be complete." Queen Himeka said.

"Yes your highness, goodbye." He ended the call and snapped his phone shut. He turned his attention towards Yuzu and stared at her nude splendor while she was unconscious. "I must admit, her body isn't that bad." He said to himself and sat down on his knees. His fingers glided down her body until it reached her female spot.

_I can't put my fingers down there. _He blushed and took his fingers off of her body. He stood up and looked at her for one last time. He then turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

To be continued in Butterfly 23


	23. Butterfly 23-Cold eyes

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 23-Cold eyes

**Sayuri Lapis: Uughh…I don't have any inspiration to continue. Someone give me ideas. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V. **

"Yuzu, it's time to get up." Sora said, knocking on her door.

There was no response.

"Yuzu Hiragi, it's time to get up! The cooks are serving oatmeal right now. If you want some, you have to get up now!"

The door suddenly opened, and the room was empty. "Yuzu?" The blue haired boy asked, walking around the room. He noticed that the windows were open. Sora ran downstairs to Reiji and tugged at his scarf.

"Master, Yuzu is gone!" Sora yelled. Reiji put down his cup of coffee and looked at Sora. "She's gone?" He asked the little boy. Sora nodded.

Yuto, who had overheard what they were saying, came up to them. "Yuzu's gone? Since when?" He asked. Sora sat down on a chair. "A few seconds ago, I went upstairs to wake her up for breakfast, and the door was open. She was gone and the window was open." He explained.

"Someone must have kidnapped her, but who could it be?" Yuto muttered to himself.

Sora looked around the room and saw Dennis eating by himself. _It must be him. After all, he was with her last night. _

Yugo, who overheard the conversation, joined in. "What's up?" He asked.

"Yuzu is missing?" Yugo said out loud, causing the whole room to be silent. "Shhh!" Sora hush whispered. "I don't want to worry my master."

Sora then walked up to Dennis and sat down next to him. "Why good morning Sora." Dennis greeted cheerfully.

"Cut it out." Sora icily said and glared at the orange haired boy. "Where's Yuzu?"

"Isn't she still sleeping upstairs in her room?" Dennis asked.

"No, she's gone and the windows were open. You were with her last night, so tell me where she is." Sora growled in a low voice. Dennis chuckled. "Sora-kun, I just recharged her and after that I left the room."

"Stop lying to me." The little boy hissed, his face close to Dennis's. "You kidnapped her didn't you?" His green eyes were in slits. It was silent between them for a moment, and then Dennis let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I did."

Sora's eyes widened. "I knew it! You are from the LDS Dynasty! Tell me, where's Yuzu?" He screamed, pushing him down.

"Tsk tsk." Dennis whispered. "If you didn't push me down, I would have told you where she was."

"Tell me now." Sora angrily whispered. As soon as he whispered that, the room became silent and everyone fell to sleep.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sora asked, getting off of Dennis.

"He's here." Dennis smiled crookedly. "What?" Sora asked, confused.

"Dennis!" A loud voice roared. He sounded angry.

"Hello Yuri-kun, what brings you here?" The orange haired male asked. "Yuri?" Sora asked. Suddenly, Sora felt someone kick him off of Dennis, hitting the wall.

"I told you not to call me that! I was calling you all this time and you didn't answer! Where is Yuzu?" Knight of Secret asked, walking over to him. "I gave her to Edo." Dennis answered feebly.

Knight of Secret's eyes widened under the hood. "You imbecile!" He screamed, stepping on his arm. "Why didn't you call me? I could have come over and took her. Do you realize what you have done? Now the Queen won't increase my rank!"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking things straight." The orange haired male apologized. "I don't accept any apologies." Knight of Secret coldly said. "You can just die." He created a ball of harmful light

"Wait, please…." Dennis started, before Knight of Secret shot light at him. His body started to crumble into dust.

"It's so despicable." Knight of Secret murmured angrily. "I thought you were my handy partner." He then disappeared. Sora, who was still lying against the wall, had heard everything.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the bright light. It felt like she was lying down on ice. "It's cold!" She squealed. Goosebumps were soon taking form on her skin. The pink haired girl looked around her, it was quiet, no sound. Yuzu then heard a small squeak and scratching. She looked down at the ground next to her and saw a rat. "AAAHHH! THERE'S A RAT! GET RID OF THAT RAT!" She screamed. "I HATE VERMIN!"

"Geez, you are so loud…" A voice said calmly.

The voice sounded so familiar to Yuzu, that she couldn't process it in her mind of who it came from because she forgot. "Who are you?" She yelled again. "It's been a while your highness." The voice spoke again, coming into the light. A man came out, wearing a black cloak. He walked towards Yuzu, who was shocked and surprised. Yuzu's eyes widened. Just then, she remembered something from the past.

"_Your highness!" Sora yelled as he tried to catch up to the queen. "What is it Sora?" Queen Rose asked and stopped walking. "You have a letter from Princess Selena." The blue haired boy handed her a white envelope. The Queen opened the letter up and inside was an invitation to Princess Selena's dinner banquet. _

"_It's an invitation." Queen Rose spoke after reading it. She put it on her ebony white desk. "Princess Selena is hosting a dinner." _

"_Can I come?" Sora asked, giving his majesty big eyes. "No." Queen Rose coldly answered. _

"_Why not?" Another voice spoke. Queen Rose and Sora turned around and saw King Yuya standing there with his staff. "Sora has done a lot for you my queen." He said. _

"_But…" Queen Rose started. "Fine, Sora can come." She then sighed. The blue haired boy smiled. King Yuya smiled and untied her top off. "Yuya…Sora's here though." She moaned. _

"_I'm sure he doesn't mind." Yuya whispered and pinched her nipples softly. "Ahh…Ahh…" The dark pink haired female moaned. Sora just watched as the two were foreplaying. _

_Later, King Yuya, Queen Rose, and Sora arrived to the Castle of the Fusion Dimension. When they arrived at the doors, they were stopped by a knight. _

"_Stop right there!" He had said, wielding his sword out to Queen Rose. "I am Knight Edo Phoenix! Intruders are forbidden to go beyond this point!" _

"_I am not an intruder. Get that sword out of my sight!" Queen Rose yelled, her face full of anger. Edo flinched for a moment. _

"_We're not intruders." King Yuya told him. "We are here for Princess Selena's dinner party." _

"_Ah…My apologies." The knight bowed, sounding embarrassed. Queen Rose walked past him without saying anything. Edo Phoenix looked at them as they passed, awing at the Queen. _

"You're Edo Phoenix, the Knight of the Fusion Castle…" Yuzu murmured. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Ah…I remember those days where I admired you afar so clearly, even before that day you came for the dinner party." Edo sighed, and turned his attention back to Yuzu. "But those days are long over. After the war, I was reborn as the commander for the LDS Dynasty, Queen Himeka."

"Release me now this instant!" Yuzu growled. Edo took the hood off, exposing his gray hair and walked towards Yuzu, smirking. "Nope, in fact, I'd like to do something that you may enjoy immensely."

"What?" Yuzu asked. Edo walked out for a moment and came back with a pink vibrator. "This is a special vibrator that sucks out your sexual energy at climax."

"Edo..." Yuzu growled, her eyes turning red.

"Oh my, is the queen getting angry?" Edo taunted. "That rope I tied you with prevents you from being awakened." Yuzu could feel her power draining out of her body. Edo went on the slab and inserted the vibrator into her, which caused her to flinch.

"Stop…" She gasped. "Can you try to stay sane without moaning?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. Before Yuzu could reply, someone broke into the building. "Yuzu!" Yuto exclaimed.

"Yuto! Thank God!" The pinkette cried. Edo turned around and saw him. "Long time no see Yuto. It certainly has been a while."

"Edo! What were you doing with her?" The purple and black haired boy angrily asked. "Nothing, I was just being a little teasing." The gray haired male answered. "You win this time, but I will catch her again." He then disappeared.

Yuto approached Yuzu and noticed that she was shaking. "Yuto…Take it out..." Yuzu moaned.

"I will." Yuto answered her and touched the end of the vibrator. "Ahh…Ahh…" Yuzu threw her head back as he took it out, which was drenched with her cum. "Yuzu, it's ok. It's out now." He told her and untied her. "Thank you Yuto. How did you know I was here?" She hugged him.

"Sora told me. He noticed that you were missing this morning and suspected Dennis, which he was right about, and then everyone fell asleep except for him, A cloaked figure came over and kicked him to the wall, but he was able to hear everything. He then ran and told me to rescue you from here." Yuto explained to her. Yuzu was speechless. "So Dennis took me here?"

Yuto nodded. "Dennis is a spy for the LDS Dynasty. He was only with us to snatch you when we had the chance."

Yuzu could feel her anger boiling inside her. "I was used…" She whispered. She then felt the presence of someone close by. "Someone's here." She said, leaving Yuto behind.

"Yuzu!" Yuto called out, running after her. _I know this feeling; I have felt it so many times before. Is he here?" _Yuzu thought as she ran out on the abandoned streets. She stopped running and looked around her and up at the sky. "He's gone!" She panted.

"Yuzu!" Yuto yelled out, catching up to her. "Don't run out carelessly. There could be Dynasty members here. What would you do if they found you?" He asked her.

"But I felt his presence…" Yuzu started.

"Yuzu, let's go back. Sora and Reiji must be worried about you." Yuto said and took her hand. Yuzu reluctantly agreed and walked back with Yuto.

Mein Liebe stared at them from midair, smirking. "It looks like Edo had failed to bring her over to his majesty. This gives me a chance." He said to himself. "It's all up to me now to capture her."

To be continued in Butterfly 24


	24. Butterfly 24-A plucked flower

Lingerie Senshi Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 24-A plucked flower

**Sayuri Lapis: Looks like the Parasite Monsters brought me some inspiration. I do not own either of them. **

"EDO!" Queen Himeka boomed, making the altar shake a little. "I have never been this disappointed in you before! How could you let them take Papillon Yuzu back?"

"My apologies your highness, but I thought he was going to attack me and I came unprepared." Commander Edo calmly said, bowing to her. "It's so despicable! You are my highest ranking student here in this Dynasty and you disappoint me with these results! You should be ashamed!" She then stood up and brushed passed him.

Knight of Secret, who was next to Edo, snickered quietly. "I never knew that the highest commander of the generals could piss off the queen!"

"Quiet." Edo muttered, staring at him. "By the way, where's Dennis?"

"I killed him." The purple haired male casually answered.

_How can you say that with a smile on your face? _The gray haired boy thought. "Why did you kill him?"

"He failed to comply with my orders to capture Papillon Yuzu and he told you. Remember?" Knight of Secret asked. "I remember." Edo angrily grumbled and turned back to the front. "That was cruel of you to kill him." He said after a minute. "You say that because he told you the location of where Papillon Yuzu was." Knight of Secret snickered. "Still, that wasn't right of you to do. You could have given him one more chance." Edo said.

Knight of Secret said nothing. "Are you going to talk or what?" Edo angrily asked. "You can't tell me what to do." The purple haired teen laughed. Edo felt his face heating up. He hated to be laughed at by other people. "Looks like we have two failures together being scolded by Queen Himeka." A taunting voice rang.

Edo and Knight of Secret gasped and turned around and saw Mein Liebe in his usual sadist outfit and a demonic smile on his face with red and purple eyes. "I heard the whole thing."

"Queen Himeka wasn't scolding me. She was scolding Edo here." Knight of Secret said, glancing at Edo.

"Who are you?" Edo asked. "I feel like I have seen you somewhere before, but I am unsure where."

"My name is Mein Liebe." The green and red haired male said, bowing down. "I serve my one and only love, Queen Himeka."

"He's actually King Yuya brainwashed." Knight of Secret explained.

_What? Since when was he brainwashed? _

"I heard you two failed to capture Papillon Yuzu, and he here killed his partner." Mein Liebe said, glancing at Knight of Secret. Knight of Secret grumbled and glared at Mein Liebe. Edo snickered for a moment until Mein Liebe was looking at him. "And he here has chickened out, giving away Papillon Yuzu to the enemy!" He said to Edo. The gray haired man frowned and looked away.

"You two are just useless. If only the queen would just discard you two aside into the garbage like broken toys." Mein Liebe sighed. "After all, the Queen favors me more over you two."

"You take that back." Knight of Secret growled. "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Mein Liebe tauntingly asked. "Stop it." Edo said, gnashing his teeth. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _This guy is an eyesore. _

"The queen has plenty of favorites, not just you." Knight of Secret angrily argued. "That's what you say." Mein Liebe chuckled. "I'm going to capture Papillon Yuzu myself. We'll see who she favors by then." He then laughed darkly and disappeared, leaving the two alone in the royal room.

"Yuzu! You're back!" Yugo cried and attempted to hug her. "Don't hug me pervert!" Yuzu screamed and kicked him into a wall.

"All I wanted to do was hug you…" Yugo weakly groaned and fell down to the ground unconscious. "Yuzu, are you alright?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, I am." The pinkette replied and looked around the room, searching for someone. "Where's Dennis?" She asked.

"Dennis died." Sora said. "He deserved it."

Yuzu's expression turned into a mix of sadness and anger. "Who killed him?"

"Someone in a cloak did. He was chewing out Dennis for not telling him to take you. He apparently told someone else instead." Sora explained.

_That must have been Knight of Secret. _She thought, shivers going down her spine. Whenever she saw him, her blood always ran cold. His eyes and aura scared her to death. As Sora was going to speak more, Yuzu instead slapped him on the cheek. "Ouch! What was that for?" Sora yelped in pain.

"Don't talk anymore!" She screamed, her eyes red. "O-Ok…" Sora stammered, looking shocked and a bit frightened.

Just then, Reiji appeared to them and sat down on the chair. Yugo, who was injured badly, stumbled. Yuto, Shun, and Shingo arrived as well. "What brings you here master?" The blue haired boy asked.

"I have an important announcement." The gray haired man answered. "We are leaving the XYZ Dimension tonight to head to Fusion. The watches are fixed now."

"What? Why?" Allen asked, who suddenly joined the conversation. "We must not waste any time here. We need to rescue those girls and Yuya as well. If we delay, something bad might happen to them." Reiji said.

"Aww…" Allen pouted.

"That makes sense." Shun nodded in agreement.

"Yuzu." Reiji said, turning his attention over to her. "You must be transformed by the time we arrive to the Fusion Dimension."

"But what are you going to do?" Yuzu asked. "I will fight." Reiji answered her and then stood up. "Make sure you are charged before we leave."

"Yes." Yuzu mumbled in reply. Allen walked up to Yuzu and stared at her chest, drooling. "That chest…" He started.

"What?" Yuzu asked, dumbfounded for a moment but then finally realized what he was up to. Her face became red and she punched him in the face, making him fall back.

"I've already had enough perverts since the time we arrived here in the XYZ Dimension!" She mumbled angrily to herself and left Allen with a swollen cheek on the floor. She stomped over to the kitchen, where Sayaka was holding an empty bag. "What's wrong Yuzu?" The lilac haired girl asked.

"Allen was staring at my chest. I honestly hate it when boys do that!" The pinkette ranted. Sayaka let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing." Sayaka replied. "Allen's a little lecherous so you have to be a bit patient with him."

Yuzu turned around and saw a picture frame sitting on the counter. Inside was a picture of Allen and Sayaka sitting down together on a bench, smiling together.

"When was this picture from?" Yuzu asked, touching the frame.

"Oh that." Sayaka murmured. "That was me and Allen on a date before the war. I clearly remember how happy we were together at that time." She sighed sadly.

Yuzu stood there, sympathizing with her. "Anyways, do you want to go with me to the market so I can get vegetables?" Sayaka then asked.

"S-Sure." Yuzu stammered.

A while later, Yuzu and Sayaka were talking together as they were walking home, while holding the groceries like they were best friends.

"That's sweet." Sayaka said after Yuzu told her a story about her and Yuya.

"Yes, but I miss him deeply. I hope the LDS Dynasty isn't hurting him." Yuzu sighed sadly. "By the way, how did you find out that Ruri Kurosaki was a Papillon Senshi?"

Sayaka looked to front, her smile fading. "It was completely an accident. I was walking around Heartland one afternoon and I saw Ruri being surrounded by a bunch of thugs. I saw but I hid behind the trash cans so they wouldn't notice me. Ruri then shouted Violet Orgasm Power! Erection! and then transformed into Papillon Ruri.

As the two walked, Yuzu pasted by a hooded figure. Yuzu smelled a tomato like scent from him. _That smell… _She stopped walking and turned around, _I only know one person that smells like that. Could it be…? _

Sayaka stopped walking and turned around. "Yuzu, is there a problem?"

"It has to be him…" Yuzu started and repeated it. "It has to be him. No doubt about that." She started to run.

Sayaka ran after her. "Yuzu, what are you doing?"

Yuzu ran up to the cloaked person and he stopped walking. "Excuse me…" The pink haired girl started but he turned around and took his hood off. Yuzu's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. It was Yuya, right there in front of her, with a cold smile on his face. "Yuya…Yuya!" She cried hugging him, making him confused. "I thought I would have never seen you again! Thank goodness you are still alive!"

Yuya pushed her away and something on her arm caught his eye. He took her arm and saw the pink butterfly mark. He smiled coldly once again. "I found you…"

"Huh?" Yuzu asked, bewildered. "You are Papillon Yuzu! The final piece that the queen wants!" He cackled and took out a rope that moved on its own and wrapped itself around Yuzu's mid-body. "Yuzu!" Sayaka cried and glared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mein Liebe, and I serve for Queen Himeka, who wants this fresh young girl." He replied.

Yuzu froze and stopped squirming. _Mein Liebe? _

"You release Yuzu right now this instant!" The lilac haired girl screamed and threw the groceries at him. The tomatoes stained his outfit as well as the mayonnaise.

"Aw, now my outfit is ruined all because of you!" He pouted. Mein Liebe took out a gun and shot Taser bolts, which electrocuted Sayaka.

"Sayaka!" Yuzu cried and looked at Mein Liebe. "I don't know what happened to you Yuya, but I won't accept what you have done to Sayaka-chan!" She growled at the final words. Her eyes became red and the rope broke, setting her free.

She stood up and shouted, "Rose Orgasm Power! Erection!" She was soon enveloped in a bright ball of light.

After transforming, she descended to the ground and stood against her opponent. "I will make you knock some sense into yourself!" She yelled.

"Whatever." Mein Liebe retorted and sped over to Yuzu, pushing her down to the ground. "Right now, I want to play." He hissed, his fangs showing.

Papillon Yuzu could see that his eyes were different from before. They were dark red and emotionless, full of hatred and cruelty. His iris then glowed purple.

A small claw then reached out of Yuya's ear, catching Yuzu's attention. _Is that…? _She thought and then realized what it was. She looked disgusted. "EWWWW!" She screamed and kicked Mein Liebe off of her. "A BUG! THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR EAR! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Mein Liebe hit a brick wall, moaning in pain. "That bitch…" He growled, taking his sword out. "I'm going to slash her into pieces."

Papillon Yuzu ran over to Sayaka, who was unconscious. "Sayaka, speak to me!" She cried, shaking her. "Sayaka!" The lilac haired girl opened her blue eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm ok…" She then fell unconscious.

"Yuzu!" Yugo and Yuto cried, running over to her. "Yugo, Yuto!" Papillon Yuzu exclaimed. "You have to help Sayaka!"

"What happened to her?" Yuto asked. "She was electrocuted by Mein Liebe." Papillon Yuzu answered.

"He's another LDS Dynasty minion?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, but he's…" She started and then her eyes widened. Yugo and Yuto looked in her direction and gasped. Mein Liebe came back with a silver sharp sword.

"That's Yuya!" Yugo exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" Yuto asked and then looked down at the unconscious girl. "I'll take Sayaka back to the shelter! Yugo, protect Yuzu!" He ordered.

The blue and yellow haired boy nodded and stood in front of Yuzu. "Crystal White Purification!" He shouted, shooting while light at him. Mein Liebe avoided the attack successfully, which Yugo growled in reply.

"Damn." He whispered. "Domino Rain!"

Dominoes fell from the sky one by one and Mein Liebe slashed each of them in half with his sword. After that, he walked over to Yugo and Yuzu, kicking Yugo out of the way. "Augh!" Yugo screamed.

"Yugo!" Papillon Yuzu cried out and turned back to Mein Liebe, who was right in front of her.

"Now the only one remaining here alone is you." He smirked, taking a bottle out.

Before Papillon Yuzu could respond, Mein Liebe poured the liquid in his hand and cupped her mouth. "I hope you enjoy some aphrodisiac." He chuckled darkly. Papillon Yuzu could feel her consciousness draining away from her body._ Someone help me…._ She lazily thought and tried to fight the effects, but it was no use. Mein Liebe picked up the girl and just as he was going to go in, he felt someone push him. "Aaghh!" He cried out.

"You should be ashamed." A cold voice spoke from above him. "You and your kind are revolting filth." Mein Liebe opened his eyes and saw a boy with blond sharp hair wearing a resistance outfit. "Are you ready to repent?" The boy asked, his eyes wide with anger.

"Damn you!" Mein Liebe cussed. "This isn't over!" He stood up and ran away. Papillon Yuzu tried to open her eyes lazily but her vision was blurry. The boy looked down at her and sighed. "It seems like you were dosed with aphrodisiac." He sighed and took out a small pill. "Here." He popped it into her mouth. As soon as the pink haired girl swallowed it, her vision became clearer and her energy came flowing back to her. "Thank you." She said politely and looked up at him. "You're Kaito?"

Kaito flinched, "How do you know my name?"

"Shun and Yuto told us. I just wanted to say thanks for rescuing me." Papillon Yuzu thanked.

"It's no problem, but I will not be rejoining the Resistance. I work alone." Kaito said. "Kaito, wait!" The pink haired girl cried, running after him.

To be continued in Butterfly 25


End file.
